Change of Fate
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: Kisuke, being his usual self, has built a new crazy invention. Ichigo stumbles upon it. What does this lead too? Ichigo ends up in the past right before Rukia is kidnapped! Warning, replacing old chapters, so expect a lot of emails if you story alert it.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well since several people have requested it, I am going through and replacing the older chapters with cleaned up versions. Note; cleaned up does not mean remade, these are still the same chapters, just with some grammatical problems changed, along with clearing up some plot points, so don't expect anything drastic. And expect a lot of emails, since I am trying to change up all of the first 4 or five chapters.**

**Ichigo: Well its about time, I mean how long have you put this off?**

**A/N: Oh shut up, I had to get the whole thing written before I went back to change things.**

**Rukia: That's no excuse.**

**A/N: Great, their ganging up on me again.**

**Ichigo: Well until you agree with us, we are going to keep doing it.**

**A/N: Fine then, here is the re-written version of chapter 1.  
**

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was working on a new 'invention'. He had taken a diamond ('borrowed' from Youruichi) and using several complex Kido spells of his own making (and a lot of blood, sweat, and tears but mainly the later two) he had enchanted it. This of course was very physically exhausting so he decided to take a break. Before he headed up he covered his 'invention' up (not noticing it was still visible) and headed up the ladder into his shop. Of course he could never have expected what would happen with his pet project in just a little while.

As Kisuke was resting he was thinking of the implications of what he had made.

_This could really turn the tide of the war with Aizen,_ he thought.

While he was thinking of this his aide Tessai told him that Youruichi had noticed her missing diamond and was tearing the place apart looking for it.

_This could get ugly, _He ran to stop his friend's rampage.

* * *

When he reached her room he found it stripped to the bare wall (some places even less) and everything thrown everywhere.

When Youruichi saw him she stormed up to Kisuke her eyes flashing dangerously and yelled "Kisuke what did you do with my diamond!"

Kisuke cowered away and said "What are you talking about Youruichi?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she yelled. "Now where is my diamond!"

Kisuke stammered out "Um you see about that…"

"Stop stalling Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled angrily.

Just then Rukia and Ichigo arrived from fighting a hollow.

"Hey Tessai get in here!" Kisuke yelled.

When his aide arrived he told him "Tessai will you please help Youruichi."

"Kisuke, I'm not done with you yet!" Youruichi screeched as Tessai dragged her to a different room.

_Well that was fun,_ Kisuke thought as he went to see Rukia and Ichigo.

* * *

"It's about time you got here Kisuke," Rukia complained, "Is our new supply of Soul Candy ready?"

"Why yes, yes it is Miss Kuchiki, so can we talk about payment." Kisuke said, ever the practical businessman.

"Fine, Ichigo can you get it." Rukia said, pulling out her wallet.

"What? why me, Midget!" Ichigo complained.

"Because I have to pay for it." Rukia replied kicking him in the shin for the midget comment, "Duh!"

"Ok fine so where is it Kisuke?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"It's in the basement,"

"Where in the basement Kisuke" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"It's the big red box that is kind of hard to miss." Kisuke replied sarcastically.

With this Ichigo went into the basement to get the Soul Candy.

As he was climbing down into the basement Ichigo was thinking, _why am I always the one who has to do these things, I'm stronger so I should also be the tougher one._ While he was mentally kicking himself for being so weak he reached the bottom.

_Hmm,_ he thought, _where is that red box Kisuke mentioned?_

He then saw it next to a big rock, _aha there it is, _Ichigo thought as he ran up to it.

But… when he got to it he saw a glowing diamond sitting next to it. Being unusually curious he ran to see what it was.

He then heard Zangetsu telling him "{Don't touch it Ichigo there is a large amount of Kido swirling around it}."

"Zangetsu don't worry it can't hurt us can it?"

"{Still Ichigo you should let me look at it firs…}" Zangetsu said.

Ichigo however still grabbed it.

"{No Ichigo don't do i…}" Zangetsu started… but he was suddenly cut off as he and Ichigo were sucked into some sort of wormhole.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Rukia and everyone else who knew Ichigo felt his Spiritual Pressure disappear.

Worried, Rukia ran into the basement, (Kisuke close behind her saying "Oh no what has that fool done"), thinking, _What happened to Ichigo and how did his Spiritual Pressure just disappear? _

When they reached the basement they saw Ichigo gone and a scorch mark on the ground where Kisuke's 'invention' had been.

Seeing the guilty look Kisuke had while looking where Ichigo had been both Rukia _and_ Youruichi rounded on him screaming, "Kisuke what have you done!"

With that Kisuke looked even guiltier as he said, "Well you see, umm, I made a new invention using Youruichi's diamond ("Ha I knew you stole it!") and made a 'time machine' for lack of a better word."

This shocked Rukia and Youruichi into silence until Rukia said, "A time machine are you serious, Kisuke?"

Kisuke just nodded in response.

"Well do you know wher… I mean when Ichigo is?" Rukia asked.

"No, I have no way of knowing where he is." Kisuke replied.

"You mean you made a time machine without knowing where you'll end up!" Youruichi yelled, "I thought the Hogyouku was stupid but this is a whole new level. I must of underestimated your stupidity once again!"

"Hey that's insulting," Kisuke complained, "I was developing a method of knowing but I need the diamond to tell."

Rukia who had been trying to locate Ichigo's reiatsu, then said, "Well when can we get him back?"

"About that…" Kisuke started, "I have to wait at least a month to even try."

"A MONTH!" Rukia yelled, "we don't have that kind of time!"

Kisuke then stammered, "I know we don't have that much time but it's worse for him."

"Tell me, how is it worse for him," Rukia growled, "because it's looking pretty bad for us!"

"Because a month for us is a year for him." Kisuke said with yet another guilty look.

"A YEAR?" Rukia and Youruichi screamed.

Kisuke cringed and said "Yes a year."

"There is absolutely no way for you to get him back is there?" Rukia asked in a low (and thus scary) voice.

"Well we could contact him in a week and try to guide him through the process of getting back." Kisuke said, hoping to get out of this without any permanent injuries.

"That's not good enough, Kisuke," Rukia said, "Hey Youruichi maybe we can beat a better idea into him."

"Fine by me," Youruichi replied in an evil voice. Both women then proceeded to beat a helpless Kisuke into a near-blackout. Afterwords a maimed Kisuke crawled to his room to think of a better idea.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Quit squirming, the more you move the quicker you'll find yourself dead." Renji said.

_Where am I, _Ichigo thought,_why is Renji standing on top of me and why am I bleeding? _

He then noticed Rukia standing in front of him in the dress she wore when she was kidnapped, and Byakuya with a partially drawn Zanpaku-to.

_How am I back here?_ Ichigo thought.

"{This is why I told you not to touch the diamond}" Zangetsu said.

"So that diamond sent me back in time, right?" Ichigo asked.

"{Yes it did, and somehow all your powers are still intact, including Shiro's .}"

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"{That's what your hollow has taken to calling himself}" Zangetsu explained.

"I thought he was sealed away though?" Ichigo asked stupidly.

"{I'll explain later Ichigo for now we need to save Rukia!}" Zangetsu said angrily.

Meanwhile Byakuya was saying "There is no need to inflict the final blow, with my two attacks I shattered his soul Chain and Soul Sleep."

"{Get ready Ichigo!}" Zangetsu said.

"No trace of his reiatsu, much less the special Soul Reaper power, will remain." As Byakuya said that he (and the others) felt a massive surge of reiatsu. They then looked at Ichigo to see him rising with his bleeding stopped and a giant machete looking Zanpaku-to in his hands.

_Where did this energy come from, _Renji thought, _he should have no power at all, let alone a new Zanpaku-to! _

Just then Ichigo launched at him swinging Zangetsu in a wide arc. Renji was knocked 15 feet by the sheer force of the blow. When he got up Renji yelled, "Roar, Zabimaru!" and swung at Ichigo... only for to be blocked without any real effort on Ichigo's part. Ichigo then charged again and managed to to hit Renji hard enough to knock him out.

Ichigo then looked at Byakuya to see him having not moved an inch the whole time.

" How have you regained your power and acquired a released Zanpaku-to?" he asked coolly (in that weird Byakuya way).

"You know, I don't feel like telling you Rich Boy." Ichigo replied only for Byakuya to Shunpo behind him and try to stab him again. This seemed painfully slow to Ichigo who just stuck Zangetsu behind him to block the blow. This completely shocked Byakuya who was forced back when Ichigo spun around.

"Surprised Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked, "I can see your every move now."

"Don't get too cocky boy." Byakuya replied having regained his composure. "I will show you true power."

With that Byakuya raised his sword and intoned "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Run, Ichigo, Run!" Rukia yelled as Byakuya's blade transformed into a thousand pink blade fragments.

But, having seen Byakuya's Bankai, Ichigo was unimpressed by his weakened Shikai. Ichigo just Shun-po'ed out of the way. He then raised Zangetsu and began to charge it up before he yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" after which a pale blue crescent of energy cut clean through Byakuya's blades. The attack then impacted Byakuya himself, cut him open, and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

"Brother!" Rukia yelled running up to him.

"Don't worry Rukia," Ichigo said, "it's not a lethal wound."

"OK, Ichigo where did you get all this power?" Rukia demanded.

"I'll explain later, Rukia, for now we need to get out of here!"Ichigo shot back.

"And how do you plan to do that Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "you can't even hide your Spiritual Pressure!"

"Oh, really, Rukia you should look closer." Ichigo said smugly

"How is this possible Ichigo, I can't sense your Spiritual Pressure at all."Rukia asked shocked to her core by this revelation.

Before Ichigo could answer Kisuke walked up and said, "Well this is interesting Mr. Kurosaki, how did you get your power out already?"

"Later Kisuke, for now can you help us out?" Ichigo asked.

"That depends on what you mean by 'help'." Kisuke replied, " I can take you to my shop for now, but that is about it."

"That works I guess, so take us there Kisuke." Ichigo replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the rewritten chapter. I kept the majority of it the same, but I changed things where I could. I hope any new readers can appreciate this work.**

**Kisuke: What work, you're just being lazy and not changing the whole thing.**

**A/N: Like you have any room to talk Kisuke, and don't you have work to do?**

**Yoruichi: Yes he does, and if you don't start soon Kisuke you will regret it...**

**Kisuke: No please no more! I'll get right on that work! (runs for his life, Yoruichi in pursuit).**

**A/N: Never a dull moment with those two. If you haven't reviewed this before, let me know how the rewrite is working. (Logs off)**


	2. More time travel craziness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Here is the second re-written chapter. Like I said, before, I am going through all the first few and changing up things. Other than that, not much to say.**

**Ichigo: Again with the laziness, you need to get out more.**

**Rukia: I agree, maybe we should force him to leave, like say give him a Zanpaku-to and send him out to hunt Hollows.**

**A/N: Nice try, I already have one.**

**Ichigo: Oh really... then what is the name?**

**A/N: If you must know, it is Nami o katto, or Cutting Wave.**

**Rukia: Okay then, that means we can force you to hunt Hollows.**

**A/N: No you can't not if you want this to ever be updated.**

**Ichigo: Fine then, just get on with it then.**

**A/N: That is what I was doing you moron. Here is the revamped chapter 2.  
**

* * *

After Kisuke had healed Byakuya, and Renji (giving them a sedative to keep them out-cold) and healed Uryu they left for his shop. When they reached the shop the first thing Kisuke did was ask Ichigo how he got the power he had, "Ok Ichigo now you need to do some explaining." both Kisuke and Rukia ordered.

"Ok, ok" Ichigo replied, "stop pressuring me darn it!"

Before he started explaining to his friend (Rukia) and mentor (Kisuke) Zangetsu told Ichigo, "{I will materialize my self to give you some help in explaining.}"

"Fine, then, do it Zangetsu." Ichigo replied.

So before he started to explain about his power Ichigo had Zangetsu materialize.

"W…who is that Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"That is my Zanpaku-to, Zangetsu."Ichigo replied.

"Wait a second if you can show yourself does that mean Ichigo has achieved Bankai?" Kiskue asked amazed.

"Yes I have a Bankai, Kisuke." Ichigo replied, "and before you ask I'll explain it now."

He then started to explain (with Zangetsu's help) how he ended up in the past.

"You see I was going into the training room to get Rukia a supply of Soul Candy when I came across a diamond you used to make a time machine."

"I sure am smart aren't I?" Kisuke said proudly (and arrogantly).

"Yeah, sure you are Kisuke" Ichigo said dubiously, "as I was saying the diamond sent me a few months into the past."

"How could you get a Shikai, and a Bankai in that little time?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"A lot of training with Kisuke and Youruichi." Ichigo replied simply.

"Youruichi?" Rukia asked, "Who's that?"

"It was her." Ichigo replied pointing to the black cat on Kisukes shoulder.

"A cat?" Rukia asked stunned, "You learned Bankai from a cat..."

"She's not just a cat trust me. I didn't do well when I found out she is really a Soul Reaper though..." Ichigo replied shuddering at the memory.

With that Youruchi left the room and came back in her human form (fully clothed thankfully).

"Still think I'm a cat?" She asked a stunned Rukia.

"Ahem" Ichigo said, "back to my explanation please. After Byakuya stabbed me I had to watch you leave to be executed Rukia." When he said that Ichigo seemed very sad, which was unusual for him.

"After that I fell un-conscious and Kisuke took me back to his shop." Ichigo paused for a second to get a drink then continued, "I honestly thought I was dead for a little while, until I was woken up by Tessai laying on top of me."

Rukia _and_ Youruichi looked at Kisuke, "What it woke him up right?" the besieged shopkeeper said.

"I can't understand why you did that Kisuke." Rukia said.

"Neither do I Rukia, neither do I," Ichigo replied, "but back to the story."

As his audience listened Ichigo said, "After I woke up Kisuke offered to train me to regain my powers."

"So after I went to school I came back here." Ichigo then went on to (with Zangetsu's help) describe his training. When he reached the mask he came out with Ichigo asked, "Kisuke did you know I was hollowfied?"

Kisuke (looking supremely guilty) replied, "Yes I would probably have known."

"What do you mean would of... oh right, wrong Kisuke, sorry this time travel thing is very confusing..." Ichigo then said, "After I got my Shikai I went home for one more night. After that I got your weird message, and came here only to find Orihime and Chad had developed Spiritual Powers too."

Ichigo paused then said, "So me Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Youruichi left to rescue you, Rukia," Ichigo then asked, "Do you want to hear the details of that?"

To which everyone replied, "Yes!" so thus he continued.

"Ok, after an eventful trip through the Senkaimon, we arrived in Rukon, unfortunately we had the gate close on us so I had to fight Jidanbo."

"You beat Jidanbo?" Rukia said, "Wow."

That was all anyone had to say about that.

"After that Jidanbo opened the gate… but on the other side was Gin Ichimaru, who attacked Jidanbo, and then me." Ichigo explained.

Rukia then gasped, "And you survived? That is amazing Ichigo!"

"Thanks for that vote of confidence Rukia." Ichigo replied.

"After that close call we went to Kukaku Shiba's house."

At that Rukia perked up and said, "Did you just say Shiba!"

"Yes Rukia and I know about Kaien." Ichigo answered.

That shocked Rukia who said, "How do you know that, Ichigo?"

"Well Ganju, Kukaku, and you told me about that night." Ichigo replied. "And we can talk about it later, for now back to the story." That stopped Rukia mid-question. "Ok where was I, oh right, after an eventful night we launched ourselves in Kukaku's cannon and got in to the Seireitei."

"That sounds reckless even for you Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Actually it was Youruichi's idea." Ichigo replied, and everyone looked at Youruichi like she was crazy (which she is).

"After we got in I had to fight the Third Seat of Squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo then explained that fight.

"I'm surprised you won Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Thanks again Rukia." Ichigo replied sarcastically. Ichigo paused then said, "After I defeated Ikkaku, me and Ganju met back up, and met Hanataro."

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"He's a kid from Squad 4 who showed us the way to your cell, Rukia since he wanted to help us." Ichigo explained. "Now after we reached the long stairway to your cell, we ran into Renji."

"Wait what happened to your other friends Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"We got separated early on, and they never talked much about what they went through." Ichigo said.

He then went on to tell his audience about _that_ fight. At the end where Renji begged him to save Rukia, Ichigo paused. "So it took me beating him senseless to convince Renji to try and save you Rukia, but he was my friend from then on."

"You two as friends actually scares me a little," Rukia said, "the stubbornness and recklessness must have caused some fairly destructive fights."

Ichigo then (in a slightly annoyed voice) continued his story. "After I beat Renji (and Hanataro healed me) we went up the stairs to the prison area… only to be ambushed by Kenpachi."

Everyone winced and looked at Ichigo. "What?" Ichigo asked, "I beat him." Ichigo then explained yet another fight.

When he was done Rukia asked about Shiro, "So who was the person you fought for Zangetsu, Ichigo?"

"That was my Inner Hollow." Ichigo replied.

"Inner Hollow," Rukia asked, "what is that?"

"Everyone has one (he had learned that little fact from the Vizard's) most are just very well sealed." Ichigo said that in a voice that clearly meant _discussion closed_. "After I beat Kenpachi, Youruichi took me to the _other_ training room to heal."

Kisuke then gave Youruichi a death glare, to which she just shrugged.

"While there I felt Byakuya's Spirit Energy," Ichigo continued, "and like an idiot I rushed in to fight him." Ichigo then explained that failure of a fight.

"After I got back to the training room I went through about 2 day's of intense training to get my Bankai." Ichigo then explained said training. At the end of that explanation Ichigo asked if they wanted to see his Bankai, the answer to which was an even more resounding than before, "YES!" so he used it.

"Bankai!" he yelled after which he showed his new outfit and smaller sword. "Tensa Zangetsu." he said.

"That's your Bankai," Rukia asked, "not very impressive."

Ichigo angrily replied, "It's power is enhanced speed, Rukia so it does not need to be huge like others." He then said, "After I rescued you from the Sokyouku, I had to fight Byakuya _again_." Ichigo then explained that fight in all it's gory detail.

"Wow I'm surprised you won against him, Ichigo." everyone said.

"You guys just really doubt my abilities don't you." Ichigo asked sarcastically. "In any case after that fight, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen recaptured you Rukia."

"Why don't you call them Captains Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Because they are all traitors, Rukia, it's that simple." Ichigo then explained what Aizen had said. After he finished that Ichigo left the room for his friends to discuss what they had learned.

"So, Kisuke, why did you put this 'Hoyoku' in my chest?" Rukia yelled, "Why would you do such a thing!"

Kisuke (looking _very_ guilty) replied, "I needed to hide it?"

"Well take it out then!" Rukia yelled again.

"I can't," Kisuke replied, "I don't have the equipment."

"Well get it!" Rukia yelled (**wow a lot of yelling**).

When Ichigo came back in Kisuke offered to help him seal Zangetsu so that Ichigo could avoid detection better.

"Focus all your Spiritual Pressure, and try to get it as small as possible Ichigo." Kisuke said.

Ichigo did just that (with Rukia's help) and sealed his Zanpaku-to. The result of which was this: a very light blue Zanpaku-to blade with a length close to his Bankai's, a guard and hilt exactly like his Bankai (except gold and blue respectively) and the blue tassels of his original sword.

"That's an interesting Zanpaku-to Ichigo." Kisuke said.

But before he could look closer he was pushed back by an unusual force. It was the diamond reactivated by the power Ichigo used to seal his sword. It pushed Kisuke back but sucked Ichigo, and Rukia who was next to him back even further in time.

* * *

**40 years in the past~**

* * *

"What's your name darn it?" Kaien yelled at Rukia.

"Ru…Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia replied realizing she was in the past. The first thing she thought was that she was going to kill Ichigo for this but before she could think anymore Kaien asked, "And?"

"I'm pleased to meet you sir!" Rukia replied hastily even though she knew he was joking.

"Good, you're okay Rukia." Kaien said, and he was about to start ranting about how good Squad 13 was when he noticed Ichigo.

_Wow he does look a lot like me, except for the eyelashes, the hair, and it looks like he smiles more._ Ichigo thought.

"Who the heck are you are you, and how do you look just like me?" As he said that, Kaien marched up and grabbed Ichigo's head just like he did Rukia's.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I'm just another new recruit."

_That name sounds familiar,_ Kaien thought, _but from where?_ But what he said was, "And?"

"I'm pleased to meet you sir!" Ichigo replied mimicking Rukia.

"Ok then, welcome to Squad 13 the best Squad of them all!" Kaien started, "Unfortunately our Captain isn't in the best of health so I pretty much run things around here, in fact it's not a problem if you sometimes call me 'Captain Kaien' by mistake."

"Ok I'll try to remember." Ichigo and Rukia said.

"I'll send you your postings tomorrow, for now just go home."

"Ok, sir." Rukia said giving Ichigo a sympathetic look as she left.

"Where are the barracks?" Ichigo asked.

"What you have nowhere to stay Ichigo?" Kaien replied.

"Yeah, I just stayed at the Academy till now." Ichigo made up.

"Hmm, I guess you could stay with me for now." Kaien suggested, "who knows you might be a distant relative, and if so you could be adopted into the Shiba Clan."

Realizing that would relate him to Ganju, and Kukaku really freaked out Ichigo to the point that Zangetsu had to calm him down.

"I have a question for you Ichigo," Kaien said, "what is your Zanpaku-to's name?"

That stunned Ichigo and Zangetsu, "What do you mean, I don't have a Shikai yet."

To which Kaien replied, "Yes you do I can tell from the form of your sword and the fact you can communicate with it."

Admitting defeat Ichigo replied, "Zangetsu, sir."

"Cutting Moon huh, interesting, mine is Nejjibana or Twisted Flower. Now I have one request show me you're Shikai, Ichigo." Kaien said.

So thus they went to a training area outside, Zangetsu telling Ichigo the release phrase. "Cleave the heavens and moon, Zangetsu!" and with that Zangetsu entered his Shikai form.

"Impressive." Kaien said, "You can show me the powers later for now let's go home."

Ichigo sealed Zangetsu and followed Kaien.

* * *

_Actually,_ Ichigo thought, _it's a lot better with Kaien in charge._

He thought this because the house was bigger and looked more normal because there was not a cannon or banner in sight. And of course Kukaku was not in charge (which is always a plus). After a dinner of introductions Ichigo went to sleep in a room easily twice the size of his old one.

Meanwhile Rukia had told her brother the results of her entrance into Squad 13. "What seat were you named?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm sorry Brother but I was not able to make a seat on entry." Rukia replied while thinking, _because of you!_ (Ichigo told her why she was not a seat).

"You may go." Byakuya told which Rukia shut the door and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning he was momentarily freaked out. He could not remember where he was. Then he remembered that he was at the Shiba house forty years (Rukia had told him) in the past.

He prepared to get up and grab Zangetsu when he saw that the diamond was in pieces. _Oh no! _he thought, _how did that happen?_

Zangetsu then told Ichigo, "{I think it was only made to be used twice Ichigo.}"

"But that means I'm stuck in the past!" Ichigo's head started to spin at the ramifications of that. "Well this means I'll be no help when Aizen betrays everyone!" he said angrily.

"{How will you be no help Ichigo?}" Zangetsu replied.

"Let's see, oh maybe because I'll be 56 at least!" Ichigo then said, "How do you expect me to fight Aizen as an old man?"

"{Actually, Ichigo you will look and be the same as you are now.}" Zangetsu replied.

"How, Zangetsu, how?" Ichigo asked.

"{To be honest Ichigo you are dead.}" Zamgestu answered truthfully.

This of course completely shocked Ichigo. "I'm dead, how?" he asked.

"{You died when Kisuke severed your Soul Chain.}" Zangstsu explained.

Ichigo could (amazingly enough) understand that explanation about how he died, "So I've been dead for several months and no one even told me, typical!"

Even though he was still angry, Ichigo adjusted to the news of his death rather well. That is until he realized he would now be a full Soul Reaper. This would (of course) mean more work. But what really terrified Ichigo was the idea of having to do Kido. Now granted he had more control over his Spirit Energy (just look at the newly sealed Zangetsu) but he had no idea how to use Kido.

"{Well Ichigo, we are in the Squad that uses Kido the 3rd most so you need to learn it but there are a lot of teachers for you, Kaien or Rukia for example.}" Zangetsu told him.

"Still how will I explain to Kaien and Captain Ukitake how I got in the squad without any Kido ability at all to start with?" Ichigo asked.

"{We will think of something Ichigo.}" Zangetsu replied.

So thus with a heart heavy with worry, Ichigo went to breakfast.

"So having another discussion with Zangetsu?" Kaien asked.

_Wow he's almost as good at sensing stuff as Uryu._ Ichigo thought.

"You already know the name of your Zanpaku-to, amazing!" a (very young) Ganju said.

_It's odd seeing him so young._ Ichigo thought.

"So Ichigo are you ready for your first day as a full Soul Reaper?" Kaien asked.

"I guess so." Ichigo replied weakly.

"Come on, show some enthusiasm!" Kaien said.

"Yes sir." Ichigo replied not used to someone (other than Rukia or Renji) who was weaker than himself giving the orders, even though he sensed a very large amount of untapped power in Kaien. They walked the rest of the way to the barracks, with Kaien constantly trying to cheer up his younger look alike.

When they did get there they were greeted by Rukia. "Hello Ichigo, Lieutenant."

Kaien looked hard at Rukia and said.

"Call me Kaien, Rukia."

"But," Rukia started.

"No buts Rukia."Kaien said in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"Yes s~" Kaien glared at her, "Yes Kaien." Rukia replied.

"Good, now before you get your assignments I want to test your abilities."Kaien informed them. 

_Oh no, this is going to end badly._Ichigo thought.

And oddly Rukia thought the same thing. The reason Rukia was worried was for some reason (unlike Ichigo) she had gone back in age, and power to what she was at this point in time. So she had no Shikai and weaker (but still far superior to her hapless friends Ichigo and Renji) kido.

"Follow me to the training area I chose." Kaien told his two new recruits (completely oblivious to how worried they were).

So thus they left to go to the 'training ground'. Which as it turned out was a beautiful area near the Shiba manor in West Rukon's third district.

_This is beautiful,_ Rukia thoughy. 

_Hmm, the training ground is near where I live now, that could turn out to be useful._ Ichigo thought.

Kaien had decided to test Rukia first.

"Ok, Rukia, draw your Zanpaku-to and lets test your Zanjustsu." Kaien said. 

_Of course he picks the thing I'm worst at._ Rukia thought bitterly as she drew her sword. She tried to charge at Kaien and use a vertical strike, only for it to be parried with no apparent effort on Kaien's part. He then used a dreadfully slow horizontal attack which Rukia was able to block. And it went on like this for a while until Kaien was able to knock Rukia's blade right out of her hands.

They then took a short little break. "Well, Rukia for just leaving the Academy you are surprisingly good with your Zanpaku-to." Kaien said.

This was true only because (despite the power and age loss) Rukia still remembered most of what Kaien had taught her.

After a ten minute break Kaien said, "Ok, now it's your turn Ichigo."

Ichigo then drew Zangetsu from his sheath on Ichigo's back (the length of the blade, and the fact this is what Ichigo is used to is why he is on the back). Now Ichigo was used to using a much larger blade because of Zangetsu's 'Permanent' release so even though the sealed Zangetsu was nearer his Bankai's length the lack of extra speed tripped Ichigo up a bit. It also didn't help that Kaien was better with a sword than Renji, or Ikkaku (in fact the only people who were better were the Captains Ichigo had fought). Still even with those disadvantages Ichigo was managing to hold his own against Kaien pretty well. T

hat is until Kaien used his advantage of a shorter blade to get inside a stunned Ichigo's reach and knock Zangetsu away. "Wow that was the best swordplay I've seen from a recruit in a long time Ichigo." Kaien said proudly (since Ichigo was in his Squad).

"Thank you Kaien." Ichigo replied having no problem calling his superior by his first name (if he can do it with Byakuya, Kaien is no problem at all).

They then took another break before moving on to Kido.

"So Rukia," Kaien asked, "what is your Zanpaku-to's name?"

Rukia, caught off guard by the question, replied half-truthfully, "I don't have a Shikai so I don't know yet." Naturally she did know but Shirayuki was refusing to talk to her for some reason.

"Ok then, Ichigo before we start Kido can you demonstrate Zangetsu's powers?" Kaien asked.

Ichigo readily agreed so Zangetsu had more time to teach him the basics of Kido. So Ichigo once again drew his blade and said, "Cleave the heavens and moon, Zangetsu!" and released the massive cleaver blade.

"Now show me what powers it has." Kaien ordered. Ichigo's only reply was to show off special techniques for using Zangetsu. For instance, throwing the blade and using the cloth wrapping to pull it back. 

_Thanks Shiro,_ Ichigo thought thinking about how his hollow had used this attack.

"Very impressive Ichigo, but I doubt your Zanpaku-to is a pure power type." Kaien said.

Again Ichigo's only reply was to show off. This time he did it by raising his Zanpaku-to and charging up a Getsuga. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, and a blue crescent of energy shot from his blade… but it was different. Where as before it had been a pale blue color, now it was a darker, deeper shade of blue. 

_What was that, _Ichigo thought, _what happened to my Getsuga?_

The change in color was very shocking to Ichigo.

"{Maybe the diamond affected your power more than we thought?}" Zangetsu suggested.

_"Maybe, but did you notice it has more power now?"_ Ichigo asked.

"{Yes I did.}" Zangetsu replied. Meanwhile Rukia (despite having only seen the Getsuga once) had also noticed the difference and decided to ask Ichigo about it later.

"That was very impressive Ichigo!" a very stunned Kaien said. "I have never seen a power like that before!"

But instead of questioning Ichigo about the attack Kaien instead decided to move on to the Kido.

"Now then we can move on to the Kido now," Kaien said, "Rukia can you please demonstrate Hado 33."

Rukia then happily moved forward to demonstrate her favorite Kido. "Hado 33, Sokastui!" Rukia yelled as a large blue energy blast came out of her hands. While not as powerful as it would later be, Rukia's Kido was still impressive.

"That was very good use of Kido, Rukia!" Kaien congratulated her on her excellent use of Kido.

"Now it's your turn to demonstrate number 33 Ichigo." Kaien said.

So thus Ichigo, (with a frantic Zangetsu trying to help) attempted Kido for the very first time. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Ichigo yelled… but instead of a smooth attack Ichigo blew up much as Renji does when he attempts Kido.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo was coated in soot and even flaming a little bit. After he was cleaned up, Kaien said, "Ichigo, I'm not going to lie that was the worst Kido I have ever seen."

"Yes sir." Ichigo replied sadly.

"It looks like I'm going to have to spend extra time on you two to improve your Zanjustsu, Rukia, and Ichigo to improve your Kido." Kaien said with a sigh.

This cheered up both Ichigo and Rukia, since they could train together still. After this 'training' Ichigo and Kaien started off for the Shiba manor while Rukia seemed to head off for the Kuchiki one.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the chapter.  
**


	3. Ichigo and Rukia A new Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well what do you know... another replaced chapter. This is getting very annoying.**

**Byakuya: Don't complain boy, you need to update it.**

**A/N: Byakuya? Not who I expected. (Looks for Ichigo or Rukia).**

**Byakuya: I don't want to be here... but Rukia asked me to.**

**A/N: I shouldn't be surprised, big bad Captain has a soft spot for his sister.**

** Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura.**

**A/N: Wait, I didn't mean it!**

* * *

As he walked 'home' with Kaien, Ichigo was still wondering about what had happened to his Getsuga.

_How could it have changed color like that? _he thought.

"{Well it has more power now so we can't complain,}" Zangetsu started, "{but my theory as to what happened is that the power of the diamond, combined with sealing me has given you more power.}"

Ichigo thought about that and replied, _"If that's the case Zangetsu, I wonder if it changed my other powers too."_ While he was deep in thought (actually discussing his power change with Zangetsu) Ichigo did not notice Kaien looking up the roster of Captains.

What he was looking for was the Captain who suggested that Ichigo be sent to Squad 13. Unless, of course, it was some sort of cruel joke sine Ichigo bore such a close resemblance to himself. But what he found completely and utterly stunned him. Kaien had found neither a Captain's report on Ichigo, nor any sign of it being a joke. What he did find was the name of Squad 10's Captain… Isshin _Kurosaki_. Now Kaien had never met Captain Kurosaki but guessed Ichigo was his secret son or something.

"Hey Ichigo?" Kaien asked interrupting a fierce dispute over what to name a new attack Ichigo had discovered.

"Yes Kaien," Ichigo replied, "what do you need?"

Slapping Ichigo on the back Kaien replied, "Why didn't you tell me you were related to Squad 10's Captain?"

That shocked Ichigo rather badly. _"Why does he think I'm related to Toshiro?"_ he asked Zangetsu.

"{Ichigo, Toshiro did not become a Captain until about 20 years from now.}" Zangetsu answered.

Ichigo was going to accept that explanation but then asked, _"Wait how do you know that anyway?"_

Zangetsu then replied, "{Sode no Shirayuki told me when she was stuck in here while you had Rukia's power.}"

Meanwhile on the outside Ichigo had said, "Are you sure Kaien?"

To which Kaien replied, "Yeah I'm sure, the Captain of Squad 10 is Isshin Kurosaki, are you his son or something?"

Ichigo (still reeling from finding out his idiot of a dad was a Captain) replied, "Yes he's my dad."

As Kaien was about to reply to that, Ichigo noticed Rukia walking around slowly and aimlessly in the distance and he thought that he should see what was wrong.

"Kaien, can we talk later?" Ichigo asked as he walked off toward Rukia.

"Ok Ichigo, but we need to talk later!" Kaien yelled at the running Soul Reaper.

_How is my dad a Soul Reaper,_ Ichigo thought, _I never sensed any Spirit Energy at all from him? _

Before he could think about it any more Ichigo noticed how sad Rukia looked and his concern for her overrode any further thoughts about Isshin.

"Rukia what's wrong?" Ichigo asked when he got up to her.

Rukia, who had her head down, looked up at Ichigo, her big violet eyes full of held back tears, and replied, "You wouldn't understand Ichigo."

Ichigo then thought, _Man I love her eyes, no wait I should concentrate on helping her and nothing else._

What he said was, "Rukia, you know that other than Kaien I'm the only one who could understand."

"Ok, Ichigo," she started, "If you really must know I saw Kaien's wife Miyako Shiba."

Ichigo was confused by that, "Why does that make you so sad Rukia?" he asked.

"I told you that you wouldn't understand," Rukia replied, "but the reason is that she looked so happy, and doesn't know how that happiness will end and there is nothing I can do to stop it!" She then (very sadly) explained to Ichigo how Miyako had died and how that had led to Kaiens death.

"Wow, now I understand better Rukia," Ichigo said as they sat down near a river at the barracks, "but I doubt that's all there is."

Rukia (who had curled up next to him) replied, "No it isn't, the rest is that I realized you will never see you're family again and it's entirely my fault!" I

chigo was surprised by that, _There she goes blaming herself again, _he thought, but said, "Rukia it's my own stupid fault for grabbing that diamond in the first place!" that should have cheered Rukia up, instead it just made her cry more. _Oh, come on, what did I do this time?_ Ichigo thought.

But Rukia answered that question for him. "No, it isn't Ichigo; this is entirely my fault for giving you my powers in the first place!"

Ichigo was about to say something when Rukia continued, "If I had been stronger I could have killed that hollow and saved you all the pain you have had to go through."

Again interrupting Ichigo, she then said, "And now you're family probably thinks you were murdered or something!"

Finally able to talk, Ichigo replied, "Rukia that time is gone now; we are in the past which should have changed the future."

"You don't know that, Ichigo!" Rukia cried, "Kisuke never said we could change the future!"

Ichigo then turned to look her in the eye, amber to violet, and said, "Look Rukia my dad's a Captain right now, so if we talk to him that would change the future, and even if we can't change the future I don't regret anything, if you had never met me I would not be able to protect people like I do, and I would never have been able to fall in love with you!"

Too late Ichigo realized his mistake, _Ouch, I told her I love her,_ he thought; _well I hope she feels the same way._

"What do you mean, your crazy father is a Captain how is that…" then the reality of the last thing Ichigo had said set in. "Wait, you l…love me?"

Ichigo nodded, hoping beyond all hope Rukia felt the same for him.

"But why all I've ever done is cause you pain?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo then replied, "But Rukia, you have also changed my life, I can protect people better now, and you have given me so many happy memories too!"

Rukia was about to yell and deny it more, but then she realized he was right. And what's more, she felt the same for Ichigo! "Ichigo, I think I may love you too." Rukia said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Well that's good news," Ichigo started, "I was worried you may not…" but he was cut off by Rukia leaning up to kiss him.

Naturally this shocked Ichigo but he didn't fight her. It just felt so, right_,_ to him. Like something had been missing in his heart and he had only now found it. Rukia felt the exact same way as Ichigo did. In fact both of them had never felt so good in their whole lives. But sadly it did not last very long.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kaien said looking down on them and interrupting the kiss. "Kaien when did you get here and how long were you there?" Ichigo and Rukia sputtered.

"Just now but it seems I should have waited." Kaien replied.

"Its ok sir, what did you need?" Rukia asked having recovered faster than a still sputtering and blushing Ichigo.

"Captain Ukitake would like to see you two." Kaien replied.

So thus a very nervous Ichigo and Rukia went with Kaien to see their Captain. When they reached the Captain's office Kaien told them, "Wait out here while I let the Captain know you're here."

While Kaien was in the office, Ichigo and Rukia discussed their newfound feelings.

"Well, Rukia what do you think we should do now?" Ichigo started. "Honestly, I don't know Ichigo," Rukia replied, "I've never felt this way before but I doubt it could work."

This shocked Ichigo who replied, "Rukia you and I both know we can never go back to the way it was before, and deny our feelings."

Rukia smiled sadly at him and said, "You're not even a full Soul Reaper, Ichigo, and even if you were my Brother would never allow it."

Ichigo thought about that and replied, "Actually Rukia, I am a full Soul Reaper now because Kisuke severed my Chain of Fate so I am technically dead, and you should know I don't care what Byakuya thinks anyway."

Before Rukia could reply Kaien came out and told them to head into the Captains office.

As they went in Rukia sub-consciously grabbed Ichigo's hand, _She worry's too much, _Ichigo thought, _and I knew she could not deny her feelings._

When they got in they saw Captain Ukitake calmly sitting at his desk.

"Hello, Ichigo, Rukia," he started, "please have a seat.

They then sat down still holding hands. "Well, to start Kaien told me about your powers, and they sound very impressive, yours especially Ichigo." Jushiro started.

Ichigo and Rukia thanked him before he continued.

"Now, Ichigo I have one question, why did you enter my Squad instead of your Father's Squad 10?"

Rukia could feel Ichigo tense up and thought, _Calm down Ichigo, you can think of something!_

Ichigo, glad to have Rukia's calming presence next to him replied, "You see, my Father doesn't want unnecessary attention drawn to him or me, so he sent me here secretly."

That made sense to Ukitake, but Ichigo said one more thing, "I don't know why but he said if you try to talk about me Captain, he will act like you're stupid, no offense, and act like he has no idea what you're talking about so don't bother."

It surprised Ukitake that Ichigo would talk so odd but he took it in stride and said, "Ok I won't bother Isshin about this but, one other Captain wants to talk to you two."

That surprised Ichigo and Rukia who thought, _Oh no, it must be Byakuya!"_

Oblivious to their worry, Ukitake continued, "Kaien told me about what happened at the river and I told Byakuya, and he demanded to see you two."

That really scared Ichigo and Rukia. "I also anticipated you telling me about Isshin, Ichigo, so I told Byakuya roughly the same thing you told me."

That cheered up Ichigo since Byakuya would not be the one to tell his past dad about his future son. "Now I suggest you get going so you don't keep him waiting." Ukitake said in a kind voice.

So still holding hands (out of fear this time) they set off for the Kuchiki manor.

Before they entered Byakuya's room Ichigo said, "I'm going to beat Kaien senseless for getting us in this situation!"

Rukia trying to calm him down replied, "Byakuya would have found out eventually, and better now so he doesn't think that we went behind his back, and didn't you say Kaien was thinking of making you a Shiba, that would make Byakuya slightly happier since you would also be an adopted noble."

That (surprisingly enough) calmed down a fuming Ichigo enough to make him presentable. When they went in the office it was a much tenser atmosphere than with Ukitake's.

"Hello Rukia, boy." Byakuya said.

_He hasn't changed at all, _Ichigo thought angrily, _he has not even met me yet and he already hates me!_

"Hello brother." Rukia replied, while Ichigo remained stubbornly quiet.

That is until Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Hello, Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo said in a forced voice.

"Hmm, disdain for authority," Byakuya said, "and you really love this boy, Rukia?"

Of course Ichigo's temper rose at that but he kept quiet for Rukia's sake.

"Yes I do brother," Rukia replied squeezing Ichigo's hand, "he saved me from a hollow a long time ago and almost died doing it."

That was only a half lie as Ichigo actually had saved Rukia from a hollow, just a long time ahead in the _future_ not a long time ago in the past.

"Okay, but he does seem to have a reckless streak that could get both of you killed." Byakuya continued.

"I don't care about that Brother," Rukia replied before Ichigo could, "I love him and can't deny that, nor do I want to." Rukia finished smiling at Ichigo.

"It seems that I will never be able to change your mind so you may go Rukia," Byakuya said admitting defeat, "but Ichigo Kurosaki stay here."

Rukia bowed to Byakuya, smiled sympathetically at Ichigo and then went into the hall.

"I will warn you now boy, I am not happy about this but if my sister loves you I won't stop her, but if you ever hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and kill you myself." He then went on to describe just the way he would in very great detail. 

_Now that is scary._ Ichigo thought. "Yes Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo said as he left to find Rukia.

So Ichigo and Rukia left the Seireitei and went to Rukon. But when they got there Ichigo felt a terrifyingly familiar Spiritual Pressure. The source of it was a tall man wearing white with a scar down his chest, blue hair, a chunk of a hollow's mask on his cheek and a blue sword with a strange guard. "It can't be, G…Grimmjow!"

* * *

**A/N: Since I don't have unlimited time here, I will only do the commentary at the top, not down here.**


	4. Fight! Grimmjow has arrived!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Finally, just two more to go.  
**

**Ichigo: Wow, Byakuya messed you up.**

**A/N: Yeah no thanks to you two... do you realize how much this hurts?**

**Ichigo: Now that you mention it yes I do.**

**A/N: Oh right... forgot about that... oh well, at least I hurt him too, thanks to my Zanpaku-to.**

**Rukia: All that did was get him angry at you... I would suggest watching your back for a while.**

**A/N: Trust me, I know Rukia, I know. Well here is the second to last revamped chapter.  
**

* * *

"_It can't be, G…Grimmjow."_

* * *

"Yeah that's my name, Soul Reaper," Grimmjow said flashing his signature scowl, "Why are you so surprised that I'm here?"

Grabbing Zangetsu (after picking his jaw off the floor) Ichigo replied, "Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that Aizen hasn't even created you yet!"

Grimmjow laughed at that, "You honestly think that's why I'm here, because 'Lord' Aizen created me early? He didn't even create me you idiot! Don't make me laugh!" He then said, "Tell you what, if by some miracle you actually defeat me, I'll tell you how I got here."

Rukia then grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, "Ichigo, who is that, and what is he?"

Never taking his eyes off Grimmjow, Ichigo replied, "His name is Grimmjow, and he's the sixth strongest Espada, which are the top ten Arrancar's that Aizen created with the Hogyoku, and I have no idea how he's even here, Rukia." Ichigo then pushed her back.

"Trust me Rukia, even when you were at full power you were no match for him, so please step back."

For once Rukia actually listened to him and moved to a safe distance. "Humph, trying to protect your girlfriend huh, I don't care my fight is with you Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo then completely drew Zangetsu from his sheath.

"Hey what happened to that overgrown monster of a Zanpaku-to from last time, don't tell me you sealed it?"

Ichigo answered Grimmjow's question by shouting, "Cleave the heavens and moon, ZANGETSU!" and releasing his blade.

Grimmjow laughed and yelled, "Good you're not holding back, that way I can have some fun before I kill you!"

Ichigo then jumped at him, only for Grimmjow to yawn, raise his arm, and block Zangetsu with his bare skin. But he felt a sting where Zangetsu had impacted his arm, and he saw a small cut.

"Well that's interesting you actually managed to cut my arm with only your Shikai."

In reality all Ichigo had done was use his Spirit Energy to sharpen Zangetsu to near-breaking point and he knew that Zangetsu would break if he tried again. So Ichigo figured that he would have to go Bankai to win, which Grimmjow confirmed by yelling, "But I know you're still holding back, show me your Bankai if you want to have any chance at surviving!"

Not wanting to use his Bankai quite yet, Ichigo attempted to use his new Getsuga to kill Grimmjow.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled swinging down his blade. The dark blue crescent hit Grimmjow and knocked the arrogant Espada back.

While still not as powerful as his Bankai's version, Ichigo's new Getsuga had managed to cut Grimmjow more than either thought possible. Looking at the new cut on his body Grimmjow said, "Hmm, I thought that was your Bankai's move, apparently not."

Ichigo was surprised at how calmly Grimmjow took the attack but decided to go Bankai out of necessity. "BANKAI!" he yelled holding his sword horizontally as the cloth wrapping wrapped around his arm.

As a glowing white aura shot high in the sky, Grimmjow yelled, "YES! This is what I was looking for a true FIGHT!"

Rukia, however, was extremely worried watching the fight from her vantage point. _Ichigo has to use his Bankai? Is his opponent that strong?_

Meanwhile the clouds had cleared to reveal Ichigo in his Bankai form, only his blade was different. After saying, "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo noticed the difference. Instead of the old pure black, his Bankai was now black with white along the edges. 

_What is happening to my powers?_ Ichigo thought. But before Ichigo had time to finish examining his blade, Grimmjow launched at him Zanpaku-to in hand to attack.

"What happened to your Bankai, Kurosaki, it seems different." Grimmjow asked as he pushed on Ichigo's blade.

Ichigo's only answer was to push the Espada back. Gaining a little breathing room Ichigo wondered if it would be safe to use his Bankai's Getsuga, considering how all his powers had changed on him.

Grimmjow, however, answered that question by using a Cero. "Cero!" he yelled as a red beam of energy shot out of his hand at Ichigo.

Said Soul Reaper barely managed to dodge the blast as it shot into the sky.

Now standing above Grimmjow, Ichigo yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" and a crescent of energy once again shot at Grimmjow. But instead of the red-rimmed black attack both had been expecting it was, red and black with a white rim, just like his Bankai. _Another changed attack?_ Ichigo thought getting rather annoyed with the situation.

But as the smoke cleared it revealed Grimmjow with his sword held out and two craters on either side of him. But he was also cut up rather worse than the first time.

"Looks like your most powerful attack couldn't kill me, Kurosaki!" he yelled. Grimmjow then said, "Now I'll show you my attack!" he then started to charge up a blue Cero. The sheer amount of Spirit Energy he was using shocked Ichigo.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow yelled as an insanely large blast of blue energy shot from his hand. Seeing the power of this attack Ichigo had no choice but to hollowfy. So after donning the mask, Ichigo cut the Cero in half, completely shocking Grimmjow, and Rukia. When the smoke cleared it revealed Ichigo in his mask… only instead of the multiple stripes it only had two very dark ones down the eyes. 

_Is that really Ichigo?_ Rukia thought, _His Spiritual Pressure is completely different!_

Grimmjow was just laughing insanely, "Ha, it looks like you were holding out on me after all Kurosaki! But know we can both go all out!"

Ichigo just stared at him silently. Grimmjow then raked his fingers along his suddenly glowing Zanpaku-to yelling, "Grind, Pantera (panther king)!" A large blue blast of energy surrounded Grimmjow, and when it cleared it revealed him in a full suit of armor that made him look like a panther (along with the ears). He then roared into the sky sending a pressure wave that actually caused Ichigo to stumble.

Grimmjow then launched himself at Ichigo. He was so fast that Ichigo was unable to guard and was knocked to the ground from a kick to his side. After impacting the ground Ichigo launched another Getsuga which was actually too fast for Grimmjow to dodge. When it hit the attack cut one of the blades on Grimmjow's arm off. But Ichigo's mask had cracked and restoring it took its toll on the young Soul Reaper.

"What do you know, looks like that mask of yours has a power limit, after all, just like you're pathetic Bankai, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow yelled charging at Ichigo.

He then pushed Ichigo into a wall, hard enough to break off part of the mask.

Seeing that Rukia yelled, "Come on Ichigo, beat him, I know you can!"

Grimmjow, hearing this, launched something out of the back of his arm. Rukia was able to dodge it but the area it hit now had a _very_ large crater. The fact he attacked Rukia was all it took to get Ichigo angry enough to lose all restraints on his fighting and go all out on Grimmjow. As Grimmjow attempted to stab him, Ichigo grabbed his hand and launched a point-blank Getsuga.

That attack cut a deep wound into Grimmjow's chest… but not enough to make the stubborn Espada back down.

"Did you honestly think that would kill me Kurosaki?" Grimmjow yelled as he once again jumped into the air. "Now you'll see _my_ ultimate attack, Desgarrón!" as he said that brilliant blue claws launched from his arms into the sky. Ichigo, his mask falling apart, launched at Grimmjow to attack.

As the Espada brought down one of his claws, Ichigo cut through it. That shocked Grimmjow more than anything else ever had. Ichigo then reached him, and stabbed Grimmjow through the stomach.

The sixth Espada then went limp as his Desgarrón collapsed around him, and Ichigo lowered him to the ground as his mask faded and Rukia ran up to him.

After giving Ichigo a fearsome hug and kiss combo Rukia said, "Ichigo you fool, you should have gone for help!"

Ichigo smiled at her and replied, "Sorry, midget, but I didn't exactly have time."

Rukia then punched Ichigo in the chest, _hard_, and said "I am not SHORT, strawberry, and you could have been killed!"

Rubbing the now sore spot where Rukia punched him Ichigo looked sad. "Well, Rukia, I had to beat him, and no one else who is strong enough is anywhere nearby."

Before Rukia could reply, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow staggering to his feet.

As his sword returned to its sealed state Grimmjow yelled, "I'm not beaten yet Kurosaki!" and charged at Ichigo, who just grabbed his hand and hit Grimmjow with Zangetsu hard enough to knock him out.

* * *

After sealing Zangetsu, Ichigo picked up the un-conscious Arrancar and carried him, Rukia following, to the training room under the Sogyoku. He then grabbed a heavy duty pair of Spirit Energy sealing handcuffs and stuck them on Grimmjow.

"Why aren't you turning him in Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Because he could be a powerful ally against Aizen, Rukia, and also can you imagine what Mayuri would do if he got his hands on Grimmjow?"

Rukia shuddered at that thought. So thus (after Rukia healed his life-threatening wounds) Ichigo and Rukia kept watch on Grimmjow.

When the Espada eventually did wake up, Ichigo told him, "Ok, I beat you Grimmjow, now tell us how you got here."

Having no choice in the matter Grimmjow agreed to that.

"Fine, I'll tell you Kurosaki, not like I have a choice anyway." The Arrancar said angrily. "While Aizen was looking through, what's his name, oh, Urahara's research he found the info on his 'time machine' and stole it."

Ichigo was actually not all that surprised by that revelation.

"So, when you grabbed the other diamond like an idiot, Aizen knew right away," Grimmjow continued, "So he built one himself and sent me with it to kill you before you had a chance to change the past." He then sighed, "But I was obviously too late, since my diamond broke soon after I got here."

That shocked Ichigo, Rukia, _and_ Zangetsu. "You mean the diamonds are meant to break?" Ichigo asked suddenly very angry at Kisuke.

"Of course not you idiot, they only break if the future you came from no longer exists!" Grimmjow yelled.

After thinking that over, Ichigo said, "So that means we are all stuck in the past, eh?"

Grimmjow (painfully) nodded an affirmative.

"Well in that case, how would you feel about joining me against Aizen, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

That shocked the Espada who had figured Ichigo would just kill him."Whatever, I have no other way to fight, and this way I can get back at Aizen and his pet Tosen for getting me in this situation!" 

_That was too easy,_ Ichigo thought, _and what does Tosen have to do with this?_

He then asked Grimmjow, "How can I be sure you won't turn on me?"

Grimmjow then laughed, "I lost to you once and you'll probably keep getting stronger so I have no real choice now do I?" Sensing rare honesty in Grimmjow's words Ichigo said, "Ok, I'll send you to live with the Vizards and before you ask they are people with powers like mine."

"I wasn't going to ask but whatever." Grimmjow replied.

* * *

So Ichigo went to the Vizards, amazingly still in the same warehouse, with Grimmjow and Rukia in tow. After explaining who he was, who he was there, and who Grimmjow was, the Vizards agreed to keep him there, for Ichigo's sake.

"Ok, but remember we will expect you back here at some point, Ichigo." Shinji said.

After leaving, Ichigo and Rukia went back to the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Kensei were hitting it off. In fact they both agreed to train (and both men knew that meant fight like crazy) together. And so ended the second day in the past.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another chapter done. Man this is getting boring.**


	5. Renji? In Squad 13!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Finally, the last chapter that needs changing!**

**Grimmjow: Man you really are lazy.**

**A/N: Why does everyone keep saying that, I'm doing the work aren't I?**

**Ichigo: Yeah but it took forever.**

**Rukia: It sure did.**

**A/N: I don't know why I bother with these clowns...  
**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later~**

* * *

Renji was extremely excited. Today was the day he graduated from the Academy! He had been planning to go to Squad 5 with his friends, Izuru and Momo, but he changed his mind at the last minute and decided to go to Squad 13. Renji, even though he had been avoiding Rukia lately chose this because he had heard about Ichigo.

What the newly minted Reaper had heard was an amazingly powerful Soul Reaper had joined the Squad at the exact same time as Rukia. And what's more the 'kid' in question, despite his wild orange hair, gotten remarkably close to Rukia, in Renji's opinion.

_I mean come on, they are already dating!_ Renji thought somewhat angrily, and thus, despite his plan to let Rukia go, Renji found himself in front of her Squads Barracks.

As he headed to the Lieutenants quarters to be accepted as an official Squad member, Renji saw Ichigo and Rukia come out holding hands and discussing something.

"Really Rukia, do you have to keep making fun of my Kido, I didn't need it to beat Grimmjow anyway." Ichigo said.

_Who the heck is 'Grimmjow'?_ Renji thought.

"Well if it will get you to improve, then yes I do need to make fun of it, Ichigo." Rukia replied sweetly.

Before Ichigo could come up with a comeback, they both noticed Renji.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled running up to hug her friend, "What are you doing here?"

Awkwardly hugging Rukia back, Renji replied, "Well today was my graduation day after all."

Smiling up at Renji, Rukia said, "That's great news Renji, but I thought you were going to Squad 5 with Izuru and Momo?"

Sighing heavily, Renji replied, "Well I was until I heard about the carrot-top over there."

_Still the same old Renji,_ Ichigo thought, _making fun of my hair when he has no room to talk._

But what he said out loud was, "Who are you calling a carrot-top, pineapple?"

Letting go of Rukia (and glaring at Ichigo) Renji angrily replied, "How dare you insult me like that, berry boy!"

Ichigo actually laughed at that, "Hmm, hit a nerve did I? But don't worry I won't insult you again unless you _really_ deserve it."

Seeing the pleading look in Rukia's eyes, Renji backed down (albeit reluctantly). "Fine, Ichigo was it? I'll back off you but only if you explain how you and Rukia got so close first."

_I was afraid it would come to this. _Ichigo thought, wondering if Renji should know the whole truth or not since he was dangerous in his own way.

Rukia though answered that question for him. "Ichigo can I talk to you in private real quick?" Rukia asked as she pushed him into a different room. 

_I wonder what brought on this change in Rukia?_ Renji thought, jealous it wasn't him being dragged into the room.

"Ok Rukia, what did you need?" Ichigo asked.

"We need to tell Renji the _whole_ truth, Ichigo." Rukia replied

Now whatever Ichigo had been expecting, it was not this. "Why do you say that Rukia?" he asked confused.

"Well, first off, lying is not a good way to start a friendship, also Renji is just too darn curious for his own good, just like you Ichigo."

That made Ichigo angry, "That was uncalled for Rukia, and I'm smarter than him after all!"

Rukia, (somewhat impatiently) replied, "Yes you are as bad as him Ichigo, and don't interrupt me again."

Not listening to Rukia, Ichigo, replied, "Yeah, sure midget, I'll listen to you when Byakuya confess' his undying love for Renji."

After kicking and punching Ichigo, a very angry Rukia said, "I am not SHORT, for the last time and don't insult my Brother like that!" Rubbing the new bruises he had Ichigo nodded.

"Ok, like I was saying, Renji would not listen to the academy excuse since he never saw you there, or heard of you, so we have no choice but to tell him." Rukia finished.

Somewhat hesitantly, Ichigo said, "But, how do we know Renji would even believe us, and even if he does that he won't turn on us and Grimmjow the moment he gets the chance?"

Rukia thought that over, "Well, Grimmjow has the Visoreds to protect him and Renji would never do that anyway."

Ichigo laughed at that, "That is not true and you know that, Rukia, he already tried to kidnap you once in the future, so what's to stop him this time?"

Rukia, giving Ichigo the famous 'Kuchiki death glare' said, "Renji is my friend, and he hasn't had enough time to develop my brothers near-worshipful view of the law so I trust him fully."

Melting under Rukia's gaze Ichigo finally relented, "Ok, fine we will tell him but remember this was you're idea, not mine."

Smiling happily, Rukia gave her strawberry a hug and said, "I knew you would come around eventually Ichigo."

Nodding his head, Ichigo went to get Renji.

As Ichigo went to get Renji he thought, _Man, Rukia can really be a demonic little midget sometimes!_

But before he could think anymore about his demonic girlfriend, Ichigo had a close encounter with one very angry pineapple.

"What were you two doing in there?" Renji yelled angrily, right up in Ichigo's face.

"Whoa, that's way too close Renji!" Ichigo shouted, "What's wrong with you?"

Angrily glaring at Ichigo, Renji replied, "You come out of nowhere and get all chummy with my best friend, what do you expect me to do you idiot!"

Wincing at the sheer hatred in Renji's voice, Ichigo replied, "Whoa, come on man, calm down ok." Just then Rukia came out and dragged her childhood friend and her boyfriend in by their respective ears.

"You two need to stop yelling or you're going to get us all in trouble!" Rukia told her two stubborn friends, who were wincing and holding their ears.

"Ok Rukia." they both said fearing what she would do if they tried fighting.

"That's good boys, now Ichigo where should we start." Rukia said sweetly.

Thinking about it for a second, Ichigo replied, "How about when we met, Rukia, that seems as good as any a point to start?"

Rukia agreed with that, and Renji looked happy he would finally find out where Ichigo came from.

"I doubt you'll believe us Renji, but Ichigo and I first met about forty years, in the _future_." Ichigo started.

Renji had definitely not been expecting that. "Wait, forty years in the _future _how is that even possible?" he asked shocked.

"We'll get to that later Renji, what you need to know now is that when Rukia and I met; I kind of took most of her powers." Ichigo said wanting to get that little detail out of the way.

"You stole her powers?" Renji exploded, "I'll kill you, Ichigo!" Drawing his Zanpaku-to Renji looked at Ichigo, murder in his eyes.

Ichigo sighed, not worried at all… until he heard an all too familiar laugh in his head. **"Come on let me out to beat him up King, so he'll get over the Queen already!" **Ichigo then collapsed as he went into his inner world.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled running up to her love, "Renji what did you to him?"

Renji just looked shocked since he had done nothing at all.

Meanwhile, Ichigo woke up in his inner world. When he stood up he saw first Zangetsu with a deep frown, and then his hollow (_Shiro,_ Ichigo remembered Zangetsu tell him) with his usual smirk.

"How are you back, I thought I sealed you away for good?" Ichigo screamed at Shiro angrily. 

**"I don't know King, maybe that diamond that got us here, or maybe you didn't permanently seal me away, either way I'm here and nothing will change that." **Shiro said with a laugh.

Ichigo actually laughed at that himself, "Oh really, I guess I'll just have to beat you down again and _really_ seal you this time!" Ichigo then grabbed the (surprisingly) already in Shikai Zangetsu from his back.

"**Whoa, hold on there King," **Shiro yelled holding his hands up, **"If you try to kill me you'll only end up hurting and maybe killing yourself!"**

Glaring angrily at his hollow, Ichigo said, "And how exactly will I hurt myself, well 'Shiro'?"

To reply Shiro said, **"You can't tell me you didn't notice the change in your Bankai, King, so why don't you use it and you'll see what I mean."**

Figuring he'd need to use his Bankai eventually anyway, Ichigo complied, "Bankai!" and when the smoke cleared it revealed Ichigo with his new black and white blade.

"**Now do you see what I mean?" **Shiro said noticing how Ichigo was staring at his sword.

He then yelled, **"Bankai!"** too and when the smoke cleared it showed his white Bankai now had black along the edges.

Now on the outside, when Ichigo went Bankai his blade had glowed white for a second then calmed down. And as if that wasn't enough when Shiro did, the blade glowed black, _and did not stop!_

That of course had Rukia, and (surprisingly) Renji worried for Ichigo. 

_What is happening to you Ichigo? _Rukia thought as tears formed in her big eyes.

Back in his inner world, Ichigo was looking, a comically shocked expression on his face, at Shiro's blade, and then his own, and then back again.

"What does this mean?" he asked no one in particular.

**"What it means, King, is that you and I are bonded together completely now, on being, one mind, one **_**soul**_**."** Shiro said.

Ichigo (disgusted at that thought) said, "That can't be possible!"

Shiro (actually looking sad) replied, **"You should be happy King, you got my full powers now and I can't take over any more!" **

That considerably cheered Ichigo up. "Oh so you can't take over any more eh." he asked happily.

Shiro (looking angry now) replied, **"Yeah, King, I can't take complete control now but I can still influence you!"**

Ichigo just laughed at his angry hollow, "Yeah, sure you can Shiro. So what sort of powers have I gotten from you now?"

Still looking _very_ angry, Shiro replied, **"You might, **_**MIGHT**_**, be able to use a Cero now but that's all I'm telling you for now."**

Shrugging off his hollow's refusal to help (what else did he honestly expect) Ichigo left his inner world.

When he opened his eyes, Ichigo, saw a very guilty looking Renji, and a crying Rukia.

"Ichigo, you fool what did you do, I thought we lost you for a second there!" Rukia said hitting Ichigo in the chest.

"OW! What was that for Rukia?" Ichigo yelled until Rukia pulled him into a crushing hug.

That of course caused a serious surge of jealousy from Renji, until he realized just how happy Rukia looked with Ichigo.

_Well it looks like Rukia is very happy with him, so maybe I should just back off? _Renji thought sadly.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had pried his petite girlfriend off his chest and said, "Look Rukia, I'm okay it was just my hollow acting up, but I got him under control again."

Nodding her head (even though she didn't really understand) Rukia said, "Ok, I'll take your word on that Ichigo."

Renji, however, was looking between the two of them, so shocked that he was unable to even speak.

Rukia noticed that first, "What's wrong Renji, you look like you just had a heart attack?"

Pointing a finger at Ichigo Renji stammered out, "He's p…part hollow isn't he?"

Sighing heavily, Ichigo replied, "Yes, I'm part hollow but I have complete control over him now."

Shiro then just had to chime in, **"You don't have **_**complete**_** control over me King, and we are more like partners."**

Glaring (mentally) at his hollow Ichigo told him, "_I know that Shiro, but Renji does not need to know how much power you actually have yet!"_

That shut up his hollow rather nicely. Before Renji could say anymore, Ichigo and Rukia took turns explaining the future, and other such things. After they had finished their explanation, Renji asked, "So you two are really from the future?" Ichigo and Rukia nodded sadly. Renji was about to say something else when he noticed someone behind Ichigo and Rukia. "So you two are from the future? Interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! I'm finally done with rewriting the chapters. Man that took forever, good thing I'm done with it.**


	6. Authors Note Sorry it took so long

**First off I would like to say... SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I know it has been forever since I updated Change of Fate, but my plot bunnies for the story died for a long time there. I have finally got a new chapter ready to type (and I can hopefully post it today) but I don't know if I can type it today for sure. If I can I promise I will post it, if not I will post as soon as I can (which should be Friday). Again I am so very sorry, but I will never make you guy's wait this long ever again, and I just hope you can forgive me.**


	7. Continuation

**Well here is the chapter. Sorry it took so very long to post it, I hope my readers didn't all ditch me since the last post. Basically all I have to say here is please, please, please review it.**

* * *

"So you two are from the future? Interesting."

At the sound of the dreadfully familiar voice, Ichigo and Rukia turned around. Standing in the doorway, with an unaturally serious look, was Isshin Kurosaki. But this was not the Isshin the time travelers remembered. This man was too serious, more muscular, and lacking the perma-stubble.

"H...hello Captain Kurosaki." Renji and Rukia managed to get out, Ichigo keeping quiet to avoid putting his foot in his mouth with a stupid comment.

"I asked a question. You two are from the future right?" Isshin said, pointing at Ichigo and Rukia, "And Jushiro told me about you, and how you claimed to be my son."

Ichigo started to sweat a little at the glare he was getting from his dad... until said man broke into a broad smile.

"Well if you are time travelers then it makes sense I would have a kid, though you obviously did not take after my looks." Isshin said, walking up and examining Ichigo like he was a science experiment. "Hmm... I suppose the other me raised you well enough."

Ichigo kept a civil tone (even though he wanted to punch the idiot) and said, "But how can you be sure that I am really your future son?"

Isshin actually laughed at that one, "I recognize some of my Spiritual Pressure in yours."

"Huh..." Ichigo siad, until he looked closer at this fathers Siritual Pressure and realized it _was _similar to his.

"Now more importantly, what are you going to do now?" Isshin asked.

"Well... I guess we need to tell our Captain and Kaien too." Rukia said.

"That would be a good idea, just limit it to them, and possibly Kyoraku, just to be safe. And stay away from Aizen and Gin, I never trusete them, and I still don't." Isshin said.

"Umm... shouldn't you be with your squad?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Oh right we have a training drill today!" Isshin yelled as he shun-po'ed away.

"You're dads wierd Ichigo." Renji said.

"Yeah you get used to it though." Ichigo replied.

"Come on Renji, Kaien's going to want to test you, and that way we can tell him about us." Rukia said.

When the little group reached Kaien and Jushiro, they (meaning the future duo) explained their situation.

"Well that's quite a situation you're stuck in isn't it." Kaien said, "But it also make me wonder how strong you guy's really are."

With no choice in the matter, the group went to Kaien's training ground.

"Okay Rukia, you first." Jushiro siad.

"I would but unlike Strawberry over there, I didn't keep all my powers." Rukia answered.

"Okay then, Ichiog show us how strong you really are." Kaien said.

Fuming over his girlfriends choice of words to point him out, Ichigo went straight to Bankai.

"Ban...KAI!" he yelled as a black plume of energy shot into the sky. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said as the smoke cleared revealing his black and white blade.

"I'm glad we put up a barrier to shield Spirit Energy her." Kaien said, bowing under the pressure of Ichigo's power.

Ichigo, for his part, sealed Zangetsu so as not to attract unwanted attention (namely Aizen). "Well, Renji, lets see what you can do now." Jushiro said. Not having a Shikai yet, Renji moved next to Ichigo so they could both try Kido.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" they yelled in unison... and exploded in unison. When the smoke cleared they were both covered in soot and breathing smoke.

"Great, now I have two idiots to train in Kido." Kaien lamented.

"Well lets get back to the barracks." Jushiro suggested, seeing the murerous looks in the 'idiots' eyes.

**Shiba Manor~**

"Ichigo, why did you bring Renji along again?" Kaien asked as they walked up to his door.

"I thought this would be as good a way as any to get him used to you." Ichigo shrugged as he replied.

"Oh, Kaien you're home already?" Kukaku asked as the door opened, "And it looks like you brought a punk along, right tatto face?"

Of course that was the wrong thing to say, since Renji _hates _people who insult his tatto's. "At least I don't look like something the cat dragged in!" Renji shot back, coupled with a glare that could melt Antartica.

"Why you little..." Kukaku said, murder in _her _eyes too.

"Okay, okay, calm down you two." Kaien said, trying to defuse the situation. It worked, since the rest of the evening passed in relative calm.

**Visored HQ~**

Grimmjow had actually found himself enjoying his stay at the Visored's place. Since they were hybrids just like he was (and the Espada liked that) it made it easy to get along with them. Of course he did not find the women as easy to get along with (he is Grimmjow after all).

Case in point... Hiyori had found some reason to gang up on Grimmjow. Naturally, her normal method of using her sandle wouldn't work on the hard skinned Espada, so she resorted to something harder. Namely a chunk of steel the size of Grimmjow's head. That whack sent him reeling around like a drunk (which he may have been).

"What was that for chipmunk!" the hollow yelled.

"Chipmunk?" Hiyori yelled back, chasing the unfortunate Espada around, while the other Visoreds looked on in amusment.

"Think we should help him?" Hachi asked.

"Nah... I wouldn't want to get in Hiyori's way." Sniji siad.

Eventually both of the fighters ran out of energy and collapsed.

**Squad 13 Barracks~**

"Well Isshin, what do you think we should do about Ichigo?" Jushiro asked.

"I am tempted to take him to my squad but that would be a little too obvious." Isshin replied.

"You're right, we don't want to draw too much attention to him." Jushiro replied.

"That just leaves the question of how to hide his powers." Isshin said, "I suppose we could keep him an unseated officer, but he is far too powerful for that."

"I think I'll move Ichigo up to 15th seat for now. If I don't someone will comment on his power and draw attention to it." Jushiro said.

"I just hope that Mayuri doesn't find him. We both know how that would turn out." Isshin said.

"That's why I'm going to have Kaien train him n hiding his power. We can't afford to have Mayuri find him." Jushiro said.

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Enough about my son though, how are you doing Jushiro?" Isshin asked.

"Aside from Ichigo's situation, well enough. My squad is one of the easier ones to manage after all." Jushiro answered

"Can't say the smae for mine, that Rangiku Matsumoto makes managing it a nightmare." Isshin shuddered a little at that. After some more small talk both Captains headed off to bed. And life in the Soul Society went on as usual.

**Meanwhile~**

In Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu and Shiro were engaged in a duel over dominance in the world.

**"Blue 4!" **Shiro yelled putting his card down.

"Must you yell all the time?" Zangestu asked, putting his own card down.

**"Yes I do have to!" **Shiro said ptting down another blue card.

"Uno." Zangetsu said, after using his second to last card.

**"Darn it! How did that happen?" **Shiro yelled, still having 15 cards.

"Now that your game is out of the way, we need to discuss this power meld." Zangetsu said.

**"Oh fine. As far as I can tell the diamond somehow released me from wherever the King sealed me up, and melded my powers with his."** Shiro replied.

"Are you willing to share your full power with him now?" Zangetsu asked.

**"NO! He's not ready for that yet!"** Shiro yelled, forcefully shaking his head.

"Well when will he be?" Zangetsu asked.

**"You'll know when the time comes, trust me on that." **Shiro siad, running off into the distance.

"Stupid hollow." Zangestu said, picking up the mess of cards and food Shiro had left behind.

**Meanwhile~**

At the site of Ichigo's battle with Grimmjow, a discussion of an entirely different kind was taking place. "There was a massive battle here all right." Gin said, "But I can't identify the Spiritual Pressure of the Soul Reaper."

Aizen nodded, "Neither can I, that stupid old man made us wait too long to investigate."

"Well you know Kurosaki has his ear, and he suspects us." Gin said.

"We have to do something about Kurosaki, but not while he is so popular." Aizen said.

Just then both of them picked up a residual trace of Spiritual Pressure! "That's an Arrancar's Spriritual Pressure!" Gin said.

"Its above the level of the average Captain too." Aizen said, trying to pick up more detail.

"It didn't die, I can tell that much." Gin said.

"Contact Tosen and send spies to find this renegade Arrancar."Aizen ordered.

"Yes sir Captain Aizen!" Gin said, running off. When he left, Aizen had _his_ trademark grin on his face.

"Good... good, this Arrancar is powerful enough to speed my plan along. And if it refuses to bow down to me it will be destroyed." Aizen thought, the smirk never leaving his face.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Battle in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: IT LIVES! I know some of you may be angry (to put it mildly) that I took another five months between updates, but look at the quality of my last chapter. I didn't want to do another one like it, so I went through like 10 different ideas before settling on the one I wrote. Thankfully for you guys I have two other chapters already written up, and a third in progress, so as long as I get more reviews this time I should have no problem with keeping up on my posting. So please read and review (and don't kill me for the delay).**

* * *

**20 years later,( 20 years from Winter War)~**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, 8th Seat of Squad 13, was walking back home after a hard day of training. It had been 20 years since he and Rukia had been hurdled into the past, and in those 20 years he had mastered Kido, and come to grips with his Hollow. In fact, the only reason he was only an 8th Seat was because he didn't want to draw Aizen's attention. To help that goal he had even… "Hey Shiba!"

That yell interrupted Ichigo's musings, and incidentally finished his last thought. He had convinced Kaien to induct him into the Shiba clan, to play on their resemblance to each other. But that was beside the point, walking up was one of the small cadre of Squad 11 members who were constantly trying to duel him.

In this case it was Ikkaku Madarame, and he was harder to shake off than the others. Naturally, Ikkaku was no match for Ichigo. But just as naturally Ichigo wanted to avoid fighting, namely since an 8th Seat should not be able to beat a 3rd Seat. So Ichigo just kept walking and ignored the other Soul Reaper.

Ikkaku kept trying to get Ichigo's attention, but he made the mistake of trying to run in front of the orange haired man. All Ichigo had to do was stick his arm out to knock the other man out cold. And he just kept on walking, humming away. But when he got to the Shiba Manor, he saw an anxious Kukkaku.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Ichigo asked, saying 'sis' since after 20 years he considered the Shiba's as family.

"It's Miyako, she was injured on a recon mission." The younger sister of the Shiba's said.

Hearing that Ichigo immediately went off to the Barracks, following Rukia's power in the hopes of saving Kaien.

* * *

**Squad 13 Barracks~**

* * *

_I can't believe this happened again! _Rukia thought.

Rukia had tried to keep Miyako from going, but she was every bit as stubborn as Kaien

and Ichigo. After that failed, she tried to get Kaien to let her go too, but he refused. So Rukia had been reduced to waiting for news. The afternoon passed in exactly the same

way as she remembered it. When Rukia was with Kaien and Jushiro, the news about the mission arrived.

"Miyako…" Kaien said, running to his wife.

The scene was all too familiar to Rukia.

"Her life's not in any danger." The other Soul Reaper was saying.

"What about the others?" Jushiro asked.

"All dead sir." The other man replied.

"All four of them!" the Captain said, shocked by the news.

"Captain can I stay with Miyako?" Rukia asked.

"Why, her life is not in danger." Jushiro said.

"I just think someone should be here when she wakes up, and Kaien is too busy." Rukai lied, since she just wanted to keep Miyako from killing anyone.

"Okay but stay outside." Jushiro said.

Rukia nodded, and left with the others.

* * *

**A few hours later~**

* * *

"I can't believe the entire team was wiped out." One Soul Reaper was saying.

"Yeah but at least miss Miyako is okay." Another one said.

"Yeah, she's one person the Squad can't do without." The first one continued.

But then they heard some footsteps, and saw Miyako walking up.

"Miss Miyako should you be up already?" one of the men asked.

He then saw a blur as Rukia jumped in front of him and blocked Miyako's Zanpaku-to.

"Get out of here, she is being controlled by a Hollow!" Rukia yelled.

The other Reapers didn't argue with her, they got away in a hurry.

Miyako pushed back, knocking the Hollow controlled Miyako back. She then launched at her friend, trying to disarm her. The Hollow wasn't very good with a sword, so Rukia was able to cut her. But then Rukia was knocked back by a kick to the chest. She had to keep the Hollow back with a wild sword swing.

Miyako jumped back, obviously struggling against the Hollow. Before Rukia could attack, Jushiro showed up, holding her back.

"Captain!" Rukia said, surprised at how fast he had gotten there.

"Stay back Rukia." Jushiro said, as Kaien jumped in front yelling his wifes name.

At the sight of her husband Miyako was able to stop the Hollow long enough to run off, not wanting to hurt anyone. But she wasn't able to stop it from killing two of her men on the way out.

As they heard the screams, Jushiro said, "Kaien hurry." And Kaien ran to save his men. But he was too late, as the dead men showed.

"Captain let me go after her, she can't have gone to far." Kaien said.

"But if you go you'll be walking right into the enemies trap." Jushiro said.

"Even so… this hollow used Miyako to kill her own me. It's defiled her honor!" Kaien ground out.

"Very well, I'll go too." Jushiro said.

"What, you Captain?" Kaien asked, shocked at his superior.

Jushiro nodded and turned to Rukia, "You too Rukia, and Kiyone help Sentaro seal the barracks."

And with that the group went Hollow hunting.

When they reached the forest, the group found a robe on a branch. Kaien jumped forward to see if it was Miyako's, but then the Hollow attacked. Kaien jumped to a larger branch where he was joined by Jushiro and Rukia.

_"So you Reapers were stupid enough to chase me eh." _

"Captain I know what this Hollow can do let me go first." Rukia said.

"Permission to go alone Captain." Kaien said, in an exact replay of that horrible night.

"Go." Jushiro said, that one word moving Kaien to jump down.

_"So it's just you eh boy."_ The Hollow said.

"Tell me how many Soul Reapers have you eaten and have you ever once regretted it?" Kaien asked.

_"What a stupid question boy! I have a heart you know, not one night goes by where I don't regret eating a Soul Reaper. Even now I have regrets about not using your wife more!"_ the Hollow yelled.

"So you controlled Miyako." Kaien said.

_"Not that way, I was actually inside that woman. Too bad you couldn't see me eat my way out!"_ the Hollow laughed.

As the Hollow said that a blue aura surrounded Kaien and his reiatsu surged. He shun-po'ed forward, loping off two of the Hollow's legs.

"Wait Kaien! Don't touch it's back!" Rukia yelled.

But it was too late, Kaien yelled, "Rankle the sea's and the skies Nejibana!" But just like before his blade disappeared.

_"Once a night I can destroy a Zanpaku-to if you touch my tentacles_!" The hollow yelled, knocking Kaien back.

_I've never heard of such a power! _Kaien thought.

"Kaien get back!" Rukia yelled moving forward.

But Jushiro held her back. "Captain wahy?" Rukia asked, forgetting her own past in her need to save Kaien.

"If you interfere, you may save Kaien's life, but you would kill his pride forever." The older man said.

"But I can't let him die!" Rukia yelled.

"Listen well, there are two battles, one for life, and one for pride. Right now Kaien is fighting for his men's honor, his own honor, but most importantly for his wife's honor." Jushiro said.

Rukia sheathed her sword, but resolved to save Kaien if needed.

As the two combatants stared the other down, the Hollow was badly hurt, and Kaien was not much better.

_"What's the matter Reaper, too cocky to ask for help?"_ the Hollow asked.

"Shut up, I don't need help to beat you!" Kaien said back.

_"In that case, I'll do unto you what I did unto your beloved wife!" _the Hollow yelled, launching at Kaien.

Rukia almost jumped in, but she saw an orange blur get in front of Kaien, and take the hit, knocking the Lieutenant back.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia's anguished voice echoed through the forest.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier~ **

* * *

Ichigo had felt Rukia's reiatsu skyrocket as she fought Miyako, so he put more speed in his run. But when he reached the barracks, Ichigo was waved down by Sentaro.

"Ichigo! You're too late, the Captain already went for the Hollow." The weaker man said.

Ichigo didn't stay, he went right for the forest. While he was running, Ichigo felt Kaien start fighting the Hollow and threw caution to the wind and went even faster. As he fet the Hollow's power increase, Ichigo put on a final burst of speed, and jumped in front of Kaien, throwing Zangetsu at his brother.

As the Hollow took control of his body, Ichigo felt himself forced into his inner world. When he opened his eyes, Ichigo found himself in the middle of a rainstorm. Standing next to him were an irate Zangetsu and Shiro.

**"You idiot! How could you let such a weak Hollow in!" **the resident Hollow yelled.

"I had to save Kaien. I couldn't let Rukia or his….my…. family go through that again." Ichigo shot back.

{"Still you should have been more careful Ichigo"} Zangetsu said.

**"Yeah King, look over there." **Shiro said, pointing at a distant building.

It was the building itself that grabbed Ichigo's attention. Instead of the usual blue, it was a sickly green color, and that color was spreading.

"How about we kick that Hollow out now?" Ichigo asked, drawing his blade.

**"I thought you would never ask King!" **Shiro said, smiling his predatory smile.

Zangetsu was silent, but he joined the other two in charging the Hollow controlled area.

* * *

As Rukia's scream echoed through the forest, Kaien jumped back to the branch, bleeding and holding Zangetsu.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said, hoping her Berry's power could stop the Hollow.

_"Yes girl, what is it?"_ Ichigo said, turning around.

Hearing that voice, and seeing Ichigo made Rukia feel like someone had stabbed her heart.

"Not you Ichigo, God not you…" Rukia said.

_"Why do you keep saying my name girl… are you in love with me? In that case I'll eat you first!" _Ichigo yelled, jumping up.

But just like before Jushiro jumped forward and blocked the Hollow.

"Run Rukia, you too Kaien!" he said.

"But…" Rukia started.

"Get out of here, do you want to die!" Jushiro yelled.

And Rukia did, with the injured Kaien behind her.

_"Why did this happen again…Ichigo!" _Rukia thought in despair, tears flowing freely.

* * *

Jushiro and Ichigo were running in parallel, both looking for an opening.

_"Why aren't you attacking Soul Reaper? Wait you must be thinking of a way to get me out of your friend's body. It's too late for that we're both spirit beings and now we're fused together it can never be undone!"_ Hollow-Ichigo yelled.

Hearing that Jushiro Shun-po'ed forward, slicing Ichigo's neck, "Very well, I shall kill Ichigo's body and you in it." The Captain said.

_"Are you insane, what sort of Soul Reaper kills his own men?" _the Hollow yelled.

"Ichigo no longer exists, I won't let you use his body. Now die!" Jushiro yelled, slashing Ichigo's chest.

But the Hollow leaped away, "Coward!" Jushiro yelled, but then doubled over one of his coughing fits taking over. _Darn why now of all times?_ The sick Captain thought.

He then saw what the Hollow was heading for… Rukia with Kaien struggling forward to help her.

"You idiot's you were supposed to get away from here!" Jushiro yelled, struggling to his feet.

But before the Hollow could get to Rukia, it fell to the ground shaking violently_.  
_

_"What's going on, you should be dead!" _ it yelled.

But a mask was forming over Ichigo's face, and with it a resurgence of his power. Then all of a sudden Ichigo's skin went back to normal and the Hollow was back to its normal body. It was so weak that Kaien was able to step forward and cut its mask with Zangetsu, killing it.

Meanwhile Rukia was on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, from her grief, looking at Ichigo. "Why did you have to do it Ichigo… why!" Rukia cried out.

Kaien and Jushiro walked up, both men putting a hand on her shoulders to comfort her. But then they noticed the mask on Ichigo's face. They chose to keep quiet about it for now, seeing the mask fade away.

"Rukia we need to get him to Squad Four" Kaien said, lifting Ichigo's motionless body. Rukia shakily nodded, and followed her superiors.

* * *

**A few hours later~**

* * *

"Look's like she finally fell asleep." Jushiro said.

"Yeah look's like it." Isshin agreed, proud at the dedication Rukia had for his son.

"It's good that she can sleep." Jushiro continued.

"Good point, we don't want her to die of worry." Isshin said.

"Maybe it's a sign she is like me." A new voice said.

Both Captains turned and saw Byakuya walking up.

_It's amazing how much he's changed in just twenty years._ Isshin thought.

Indeed the haughty nobleman had significantly changed. He still was stuck up with most anyone around him. But thanks to an overly talkative Isshin, Byakuya had figured out the secret not even a month after the time travelers arrived. Naturally he had immediately went to Rukia. His sister wasn't able to lie to him so he found out _everything_. But since it was only a short time since Hisana had died, Byakuya found himself unable to be angry at Rukia over Ichigo.

Nor could he bring himself to turn in Ichigo since he didn't want Rukia to go through what he did with Hisana. And seeing how reluctant Rukia was to talk to him, he realized he had dishonored his wife's memory by alienating Rukia. And since it hadn't been long since Hisana died, he was able to be a good brother, as he hadn't had time to develop the noble attitude. But while he could be normal with Rukai, to a certain extent even Ichigo and a few close friends. But otherwise he remained the haughty noble.

"How is my sister?" Byakuya asked.

"She just went to sleep." Jushiro said.

"What about the boy?" Byakuya asked, carefully hiding his relief.

"He's okay, in fact he should be back to duty by tomorrow." Isshin answered.

"Can I see my sister?" Byakuya asked, following protocol.

"Sure, just don't wake her up." Jushiro said.

Byakuya nodded, and went into the room. When he saw Ichigo and Rukia his eyes widened. He may have known how close they were, but it still felt weird to se them in the position they were in. Rukia had her hand in Ichigo's, and her head over his heart. Just looking at that pulled at the Nobles heart. He could remember being in similar positions with Hisana. So all he did was pat Rukia on the back and make a silent vow.

_I will do everything in my power to keep you happy Rukia, even if it means letting you marry the boy._ Byakuya thought, as he left.

But he didn't notice the slight smile on Ichigo's face. _Looks like Byakuya finally warmed up to us._ Ichigo thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the chapter. And before anyone yells at me over Byakuya, I think I explained his change in personality well enough. But if you need more just as via review or PM and I will answer as soon as I can. Please read and review.  
**


	9. On a calm day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well heres the next chapter. It is more of a filler chapter, so not any action. It does get rather mushy though. Just thought I should let you know. Please Read and review.**

* * *

**The next day~**

* * *

**The next morning~**

* * *

Rukia woke up in a surprisingly comfortable position. But she couldn't figure out what the subtle movement under her head was. Then she realized what she was laying on, and as soon as that knowledge sunk in, Rukia jumped up like she had been shocked. Luckily she didn't wake up a lightly snoring Ichigo. Blushing furiously, Rukia smiled down on Ichigo, not only had he fought off the Hollow's control, but he had saved Kaien too. Rukia was about to leave to get some food, when she noticed a note on the table. When she read it, Rukia's heart plummeted.

_As soon as you are able to bring the boy to my office._ That small of a note had such a great effect on Rukia, since the signature was her brothers. Rukia didn't want to wake up Ichigo, so she took the note and went to get them both some food.

While she was in the cafeteria, Rukia ran into Renji.

"Hey Rukia, how's Carrot Top doing?" Renji asked, having heard about the Hollow.

"He's sleeping, which is a good sign Pineapple head." Rukia replied.

Renji's hand immediately went to his hair as he said, "Okay, well let him know I made sixth seat when he gets up."

"I will Renji, and congratulations on the promotion." Rukia said, as she left the room.

When she got into the hall, Rukia's heart stopped. Standing across from her were Aizen and Gin.

"Ah Kuchiki, just who we were looking for." Aizen said, with his creepy smile.

"Did you need me Captain Aizen?" Rukia asked, keeping her voice even.

"Not really, I just wanted to congratulate you and Mr. Shiba on handling that Hollow." Aizen replied.

"Thank you Captain." Rukia said, giving Aizen little to work with.

"Also let him know that my squad has an opening." Gin said, with his even creepier smile.

"I will." Rukia answered, knowing how much Ichigo would reject the very idea.

After that the two Captains… traitors… walked off. Rukia for her part continued on her way to Ichigo's room.

When she got there, Rukia saw Kaien standing in front of it, with his remaining family with him.

"Rukia is it all right if we go in?" Kaien asked, his voice lacking its usual cheerfulness.

"Sure Kaien, Ichigo would like to see you guys." Rukia answered.

As they went in the room Ichigo was awake and waiting.

"Hey guy's how are things?" Ichigo asked.

He was then tackled by a still young Ganju. "You almost got killed, how do you think things are?" the boy yelled.

"Well, I couldn't let the Hollow get Kaien, so I had to jump in." Ichigo said.

"Yeah but couldn't you have cut the Hollow?" Kukkaku asked.

"I didn't exactly have time, and there's no guarantee that would have stopped it." Ichigo answered.

"Why didn't you let it get me instead Ichigo?" Kaien asked.

"I didn't want you to die." Ichigo replied simply.

"But what if _you_ had died, what do you think that would have done to Rukia?" Kaien yelled.

"Trust me, I know what that would have done. But my mom already died protecting me, and I won't let that happen to anyone else, ever." Ichigo said, staring Kaien down.

"I didn't know…" Kaien said weakly.

"Of course you didn't, but I still don't blame you for going after the Hollow alone. I did the same when I found the one that killed my mother. And I almost died fighting it." Ichigo said.

Hearing that gave Kaien some things to think about, so he left with his family to plan Miyako's funeral.

"I can't believe you told him that much Ichigo." Rukia said, handing him his food.

"Well he needed to hear that. You remember how I was after Grand Fisher got away right? I didn't want him to go through that." Ichigo explained.

"But he killed the Hollow though." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but it took my help, and that must have been eating at him." Ichigo said.

"Yeah… and you're not going to like this but we have to see my brother." Rukia said.

"Why did he find some reason to yell at me now?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, he just left a note." Rukia said.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Ichigo said, getting up.

"Are you sure you should be walking Ichigo?" Rukia asked, concerned for his well-being.

"I'm okay, let's go already." Ichigo said, putting Zangetsu on his back.

* * *

**Squad 6 Barracks~**

* * *

"Hello Rukia, Kurosaki. Please sit down." Byakuya said, "I imagine you're wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah we are actually." Ichigo said, before Rukia could talk.

"Don't make me regret my decision boy." Byakuya said.

"What decision brother?" Rukia asked.

"I talked with his father last night, and we agreed that you two can get married." Byakuya said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia couldn't believe their ears. Did _Byakuya_ just say they should get married? Before they could ask anything, an aide yelled, "Captains meeting! All Captains report to Squad 1!

Byakuya stood up and said, "We can talk more later." And he was gone, leaving a shocked pair behind him.

* * *

**Squad 1~**

* * *

"This meeting is now called to order." Yammamoto said.

All the Captains were at the meeting, with the notable exception of Isshin.

"The subject before us is to find a new captain for Squad 10." The Head-Captain continued.

"What? What happened to Isshin?" Jushiro asked.

"Captain Kurosaki was killed while fighting an Arrancar in the World of the Living." Yammamoto answered.

"How are you sure?" Jushiro asked.

"His reiatsu disappeared and his haori was found with cuts from a Zanpaku-to." Yammamoto answered, "Now do any of you have suggestions as to a new Captain?"

"I do, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Aizen said.

"Are there any more suggestions?" Yammamoto asked.

When no one spoke up, the Head-Captain hit his staff on the floor and said, "Dismissed."

And with that all the Captains left. "Byakuya! Is Ichigo still at your office?" Jushiro asked, out of sight of the other Captains.

"He should be, yes." Byakuya answered.

"Well we need to tell him about Isshin." Jushiro said as they walked to the barracks.

"No...no…no, I'm not ready yet!" Ichgio was saying.

"Oh so you don't love me enough to get married?" Rukia asked.

"No that's not what I meant." Ichigo said quickly.

"Then what do you mean? You do realize you are in your 30's now right?" Rukai said.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Byakuya and Jushiro walked in.

"Captain what's up?" Ichigo asked, happy for any distraction.

"You're fathers gone." Jushiro answered.

"Oh you mean he's living in the Human World now?" Ichigo asked.

"How do you know that?" Jushiro asked.

"He met my mom about five years before I was born, and that is about now." Ichigo explained.

"Okay, so why didn't he come back?" Jushiro asked.

"My guess is he lost his powers." Ichigo said.

"That does explain things, so what is your decision?" Jushiro asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo sputtered.

"You know what he means Ichigo. And I say yes by the way." Rukia said.

"What about you Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo was busy giving the midget a death glare, so he didn't notice Byakuya talking until he said, 'Ichigo'. Said man wasn't the only one to notice. Rukia's mouth was hanging open, she had never expected her brother to call Ichigo anything other 'boy' or 'Kurosaki'. But once they recovered from the shock, Ichigo looked at Rukia for help, but she was giving him the puppy eye look.

_Darn it, why does she have to be so cute?_ Ichigo thought, bowing to the inevitable.

After all, it's not like they hadn't talked about this subject before. Now that he thought about it, the only real objection Ichigo had was out of shock. So Ichigo said, "Yes I will."

And both of the younger Reapers were surprised when Byakuya cracked a full smile. So they listened as he explained the plans. They would have a ceremony at the Kuchiki Manor in a few months, along with one at the Kurosaki Clinic once it was set up. Ichigo and Rukia were in for a long few months.

* * *

**Urarhara Shoten~**

* * *

"So Kisuke, how do you propose to keep me hidden?" Isshin asked, keeping an eye on the sleeping Masaki.

"I've developed a special Gigai that will hide your reiatsu. It will slow down your recovery though." Kisuke said.

"As long as Aizen can't find me or Masaki that's a price worth paying." Isshin said.

"Aizen's getting more bold, if he is sending Arrancars after his enemies." Kisuke said.

"Yeah, so tell me Kisuke, how are our friends the Vaizards?" Isshin asked with a smile.

"Good, they even have a pet Arrancar." Kisuke said with his own smile.

"Really, let me guess, Ichigo's work right?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, apparently it's the number Six Espada, Aizen's future Lieutenants. Aizen sent him back to kill your son, but Ichigo beat him, and the Espada joined our side." Kisuke explained.

But then they were interrupted as a voice at the door said, "Oh just wait until you hear this news."

And when the two former Captains looked they saw Ichigo and Rukia in the doorway.

"Oh…and what news is that?" Isshin asked, though his smile gave away his feelings.

"You're plan worked; Rukia and I are getting married." Ichigo said, sighing at his fathers smile.

"Yes, I have a daughter now!" Isshin yelled, jumping at Rukia… only to meet Ichigo's fist half-way there.

Isshin's yell, and his fall managed to wake up Masaki though. As soon as she sat up, Ichigo noticed her.

"Mom…" the word escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Who are you?" Masaki asked, not knowing how much the question hurt Ichigo.

"Masaki this is your future son, remember I told you about him?" Isshin explained to her.

"You're Ichigo?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo nodded, barely holding back the tears now. Masaki walked up to him, "I may not be the same Mother you had, but I hope I can be a good one to you."

She then hugged her son. Ichigo didn't know what to do at first, but soon melted into the hug, letting out thirty years of missing his Mother. Rukia stood back, smiling that Ichigo finally had his mom back. They then spent the rest of the week catching up and setting up the Clinic. All in all, even with Miyako's death, this was one of the best weeks in the Soul Reapers lives. Byakuya finally opened up, Masaki was back in Ichigo's life, and the two young Reapers were getting married. This was the best they had felt in a long, long time.


	10. Enter Karakura Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. It starts with another time skip, since I don't want to go through another 20 years in the past, it woul be boring, trust me. So I am jumping ahead to the 'actual' storyline, as in when Rukia would have first met Ichigo. This is also the first chapter with an OC. But I will warn you now, we will be in the Human World for at least five chapters. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**20 years later, 3 months from Aizens Rebellion~**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was going about her day. The past decade had been the best in her long life. Kaien hadn't died, and had even recovered his cheery personality. Byakuya had finally opened up and was acting like a normal older brother, her Captain was as healthy as he had ever been, and she had finally married the lover of her life, Ichigo Kurosaki. Though she couldn't openly admit the last part, Aizen was watching for anyone with the Kurosaki name. So Rukia kept using the Kuchiki name, and Ichigo used Shiba.

Rukia was actually on her way to see Kaien and Ichigo at the barracks when she was waved down by Kaien.

"Hey Rukia! The Captain wants to see you!" Kaien yelled.

"Ok Kaien!" Rukia yelled back.

When she got to the Captains office, Rukia was greeted by Jushiro and the newly minted Third Seat Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey back Strawberry." Rukia said, returning the hug.

"Rukia." Jushiro said to get her attention.

"Sorry Captain, what do you need?" Rukia asked.

"We have a mission for you." Jushiro answered.

Rukia had a feeling she knew what it was, but she had to ask anyway.

"What is the mission?" Rukia asked.

"You're to be assigned to Karakura Town for two weeks." Jushiro answered.

"Oh man, is it already now." Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded, "That's why I'm here, to tell you what's changed."

Rukia nodded, since Ichigo visited whenever he got a chance. Rukia went as often as possible too, but she didn't have the advantage of unlimited access to a private Senkaimon. Since she would have to go through the Kuchiki elders to use hers, she had to rely on the Shiba one, since Ichigo and Kaien were the Shiba 'elders'.

"Okay, to start with, most things are the same. The main difference is that my mother is still alive, and I was never born, they had another daughter instead." Ichigo said.

Rukia already knew most of that, since she was with Ichigo when he killed Grand Fisher. What she didn't know was the name of the new Kurosaki.

"What's her name Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Ayumi Kurosaki. She has just as much power as I did, so my parents haven't let me near her. So I don't know all that much about her." Ichigo answered.

After giving it some more thought, Rukia said, "Okay, I accept the mission Captain."

"Is there anyone you want to see first Rukia?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes I want to see my brother." Rukia said. Jushiro nodded, and Rukia left with Ichigo in tow.

* * *

**Squad Six Barracks~**

* * *

"Congratulations Renji!" Izuru and Momo said.

"Oh come on guy's that's not necessary." Renji said.

"What do you mean it's not necessary, you just made Lieutenant!" Momo said.

"Yeah but I don't need the fanfare." Renji said, getting embarrassed by all the attention.

"Yeah but this is a special occasion." Izuru said.

"Are you going to tell Rukia?" Momo asked.

"Well…" Renji started, just to get interrupted.

"Oh come on, she's your best friend, she needs to know." Izuru said.

"Ok, I'll tell her before she leaves." Renji said.

"Well she's over there." Momo said, pointing at Byakuya's office.

"Okay, see you guy's later." Renji said.

* * *

"Hello Rukia, boy." Byakuya said with a small smile.

"Hello Brother." Rukia said, holding in a laugh at Ichigo's sigh.

"Hello Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"I just wanted to stop by before I started my mission." Rukia said.

"Ok, be careful out there." Byakuya said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I will brother." Rukia replied.

"And you, check on her every once in a while." Byakuya said, looking at Ichigo.

"You know I will." Ichigo said.

"Okay then, you may go Rukia." Byakuya said.

* * *

"It's still hard to get used to him being nice." Ichigo said.

"Oh come on, it's been twenty years since he opened up. You need to get used to it." Rukia said back.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled to get their attention.

"Hey Renji, what's up?" Rukia asked.

"Guess what, I made Lieutenant of Squad 6!" Renji answered proudly.

"Great job Renji, when I get back we should have a party." Rukia said.

"Yeah we should." Renji said.

"Bye Renji, see you later." Rukia said waving at her friend.

"Bye Rukia!" Renji said, waving back.

* * *

"See you later Rukia. And please be more careful with the Hollow this time." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry I will be." Rukia said.

"Well I'm your husband, it's my job to worry." Ichigo said with a smile, obviously making a joke.

"Oh boy, I have to go now, see you later Berry." Rukia said.

"See you later too Midget, be careful." Ichigo said, as Rukia went into the gate.

* * *

**Karakura Town~**

* * *

"It's the same as I remember." Rukia thought aloud.

The only real difference was the person radiating reiatsu was most definitely not Ichigo. She had the distinctive orange hair, but Ayumi Kurosaki's was longer, about mid-back. She also lacked the famous scowl. She was about 5'2 or so, with an athletic build. And nowhere near the chest size of the other resident human with high-reiatsu, Orihime Inoue. More like Tatsuki's to be honest. But she still had the same affinity for spirits, and the same impatience for idiots as Ichigo, as evidenced by the scene taking place below Rukia.

Ayumi considered herself a normal teenager. Okay, so her hair was an odd color, and she can see ghosts. She also has a fierce need to protect people, after her mom nearly died. So when she saw the flowers she had left for a spirit knocked over by some skateboarders, she proceeded to teach them a lesson.

"That should do it. Those punks won't be back anytime soon." Ayumi said.

"Thank you, now I can rest in peace." The spirit said.

"You're welcome, see you later." Ayumi said, waving over her back.

But she didn't notice Rukia swoop in and konso the spirit.

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic~**

* * *

"I'm home!" Ayumi yelled into the kitchen, only to receive a kick from Isshin.

"Ow! What was that for!" Ayumi yelled.

"You're late!" Isshin said, "So you don't get dinner."

Ayumi growled, "Oh really, we'll see about that!"

And the two launched into one of their regular fights.

"Come on, stop fighting! Of all times for mom to be on a trip!" Yuzu yelled.

"Oh just let them fight, more food for us." Karin said, holding out her bowl.

"What sort of dad sets such an early curfew!" Ayumi yelled, as she hit Isshin.

"Hey Ayumi you picked up a friend." Karin said.

"What? Oh come on, I help one and another latches on!" Ayumi complained.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin yelled, knocking Ayumi down.

But she just threw him off, and went upstairs yelling, "I'm going to bed!"

"Nice job dad!" Yuzu yelled.

"What did I do?" Isshin asked, doing his best to look innocent.

* * *

"Man my dad is such a moron. Where's mom when you need her?" Ayumi thought out loud.

But when she turned over she saw a black butterfly, followed by a girl her age, come in through the _wall_.

"It's here…" Rukia said, smiling at the look on Ayumi's face.

"What's here, my purse?" Ayumi yelled, even though she had never had, nor wanted to have, a purse.

"Wait, you can see me? And you hit me?" Rukia asked, enjoying this little game of hers.

"Of course I can see soy. Did you think wearing black would make you invisible?" Ayumi asked.

Just then Isshin burst through the door.

"Stop making so much noise!" the older man yelled.

"I was catching a burglar you idiot!" Ayumi yelled, throwing Isshin off her.

"Huh, what burglar?" Isshin asked, winking at Rukia, who smiled back.

"He can't see me, I am a Soul Reaper." Rukia said.

"So you're a Soul Reaper?" Ayumi asked.

Rukia nodded, so the younger woman asked, "And you cleanse souls, while hunting Hollows?"

Rukia nodded again, but wasn't prepared for Ayumi blowing up just like Ichigo.

"You expect me to believe that!" Ayumi yelled.

"W…what?" Rukia got out, before Ayumi started talking.

"I'll admit you're a spirit since Dad couldn't see you, but go play 'Soul Reaper' somewhere else shortie." Ayumi patted Rukia on the head, even though she was only a little taller. But she had made a mistake in calling Rukia short, only Ichigo can get away with that.

"Oh I'm short eh?" Rukia asked, distracting Ayumi, "Bakudo number one, Sai!"

Ayumi felt her hands knot behind her back, knocking her down.

"What the? Untie me now you crazy kid!" Ayumi yelled up.

"I have news for you; I'm ten times your age, so I'm hardly a kid. Now, since you don't want to believe me, I'll explain it in simpler terms." Rukia said, pulling out her sketchbook.

"There are two types of souls, Wholes and Hollows. The ghosts you see are wholes. Part of a Soul Reapers job is too pass them on, the other is to hunt and kill Hollows, any questions?" Rukia finished.

"Yeah, how did you ever pass Art Class?" Ayumi asked, only for Rukia to doodle on her face.

"Now then, where was I, oh right konso." Rukia said, as she drew Shirayuki.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing with that?" Ayumi asked, starting to panic.

She then saw Rukia's face soften, as she put the hilt of her Katana on a spirits face. As it vanished into the floor, Ayumi realized that was a Konso.

"Okay, I believe you now, but shouldn't you be hunting Hollows?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, but I can't sense any." Rukia said.

But as soon as the words left her mouth, Ayumi heard a howl and Rukia felt the Hollow. They both heard Yuzu scream though.

"A Hollow!" Rukia said, angry at herself for letting this happen again.

"Ayumi run…" Karin said from the door, when Rukia opened it.

"She's okay, just passed out." Rukia said, preparing to fight the Hollow.

But she felt a massive surge of reiatsu, and turned to see Ayumi breaking the Kido, grab a bat, and run out.

_Just like Ichigo._ Rukia thought, wondering just how far the similarities spread.

Ayumi ran at the Hollow, determined to rescue her sister. But it just casually punched her to the side, wrecking the bat. As she tried to get up, the Hollow reached for her. But Rukia jumped in and drove her blade into its arm, making it drop Yuzu.

"Don't worry; the Hollow hasn't eaten any of their souls." Rukia said, "In fact it's not after them, it must have been drawn here by your power."

Ayumi couldn't believe her ears, "I drew it her, my family is hurt because I can't control my power?"

"That's not what I mean…" Rukia started, only to be knocked into a wall by the Hollow.

"Stop it! If it's me you want then come and get me!" Ayumi yelled, running in front of the Hollow.

_Note to self watch what I say around Kurosaki's._ Rukia thought as she struggled up. But then she saw Ayumi, "Not again!"

* * *

As Ayumi saw the Hollow come at her, she prepared to die, but she saw Rukia take the bite, carving into the Hollow's mouth.

"Soul Reaper!" Ayumi yelled, as Rukia collapsed.

"You idiot, the Hollow wouldn't have stopped…now there's only one way to beat it." Rukia said, grunting from the pain.

"What's that, I'll do anything!" Ayumi said.

"You must become a Soul Reaper. If I use my Zanpaku-to on you, I can transfer some of my power to you." Rukia explained.

"But how is that possible?" Ayumi asked.

"No but it is dangerous." Rukia ground out.

"Okay, let's do it Soul Reaper." Ayumi said.

"It's Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said, raising Shirayuki.

"I'm Ayumi Kurosaki, hopefully we can meet again." Ayumi said, taking the sword into her heart.

There was a massive flash of light, and when it cleared the Hollow was missing an arm and Ayumi was on the other side of it, holding a Zanpaku-to. It was normal sized, unlike Ichigo's original. It had a red hilt, with white tassels, a gold guard, with a moon etched on either side. As the Hollow turned to fight her, Ayumi jumped into the air, hacking through the mask before passing out.

Rukia for her part couldn't believe she lost her powers again.

"Great, now I have to be stuck here again." Rukia said in frustration.

"Looks like you could use a Gigai, ." Kisuke said walking up.

"Yeah sure Kisuke, as long as it isn't the one that turn's you into a human." Rukia said.

"Don't worry; I made one that will restore your powers while still hiding you." Kisuke said.

"Okay but lets clean up here first." Rukia said, carrying Ayumi to her bed.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the chapter. The main thing here was the intro of my OC, Ayumi Kurosaki. Needless to say, if I was going to keep the canon storyline alive (which is my goal here, not making this a complete AU), I needed someone for Rukia to transfer her power to. It made sense to make that person a Kurosaki, but Ichigo was obviously out, and if I made a male OC, he would either have to be a clone (personality wise) of Ichigo, or else be completly opposite of Ichigo, which would be hard to write. So I went with the female OC. I wasn't able to go into much detail on her personality type, but that will come later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please read and review.**


	11. Authors Note

**A/N: I hate having to do these notes, but I need to let you guy's know that the next update will be a little late. I had almost the whole thing typed up, but then it deleted itself. I don't know how it did it, but it flushed about half the chapter down the drain. Now it may not be till later this week till I can update. Sorry, but I will still get it out as soon as possible.**


	12. First battle of the Substitute

**Discliamer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, but you never know when your work can be deleted. On a positive note, I have started writing the last chapter of Change of Fate, and have an idea for the first of the sequel. Not much else to say other than please read and review.**

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic~**

* * *

_Ayumi we thought you became a Soul Reaper to save us… you were too late!_

As she was in the grip of this dream, Ayumi was forced awake by Isshin's kick.

"Are you insane?" she yelled, holding her father down.

"Good job, looks like I have nothing left to teach you." Isshin said around his daughters hand.

Ayumi noticed he wasn't hurt though.

"What happened, I thought you were hurt?" she asked.

"What, when was I hurt?" Isshin asked, enjoying playing with his daughter.

When she got outside, Ayumi saw a large hole in the wall.

"It's amazing, a truck crashes into the house and no one was hurt. Even more amazing, none of us woke up." Isshin said.

"Yeah but the jerk left us the repair bill." Karin said.

"Guy's breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called.

As she headed back into the house, Ayumi thought about Rukia.

_I wonder if she left? _The orange haired teen thought.

* * *

When Ayumi reached school, she was greeted by her old friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Hey Ayumi! You okay?" Tatsuki asked, "I heard a truck hit your house."

"Yeah I'm fine, none of us were hurt." Ayumi said, sitting down.

"Are you Kurosaki?" a voice asked from beside Ayumi. When the teen looked, her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh this is Rukia Kuchiki, she just transferred here today." Tatsuki said.

Ayumi just sputtered until Rukia held out her hand. Written on it was, _"Don't make a scene or you are so dead."_

Ayumi wisely shut up until the class ended.

* * *

"Such a secluded place, well why are we heading here?" Rukia asked.

"I'm the one asking questions here!" Ayumi said, staring Rukia down with her small advantage in height.

"Real scary. But I'll explain why I'm still here." Rukia said.

Ayumi's temper flared, but she kept it under control.

"Simply put, I can't go back to the Soul Society." Rukia started.

"Oh really…. Why not then?" Ayumi asked.

"Because you stole my powers!" Rukia said.

"What!" Ayumi yelled.

"I can only do some Kido now, and I have to rely on this Gigai now." Rukia explained.

"Gigai?" Ayumi asked.

"It's a fake body we Soul Reapers use in emergencies when we need to recover our powers." Rukia said.

"It looks human to hide from Hollow's right?" Ayumi asked.

"That's right." Rukia said, raising her opinion of Ichigo's sister.

"But why do you need me?" Ayumi asked.

"I need you to perform my job while my powers recover." Rukia answered, fully expecting Ayumi to refuse her.

"Okay." Ayumi said.

"Huh…" Rukia said, not believing her ears.

"I said okay. Ever since my mom nearly died, I've wanted to protect people. You just gave me that power, so I might as well use it right?" Ayumi explained.

"Okay then, can I take you somewhere?" Rukia asked.

"Sure." Ayumi said.

* * *

"Okay, how much longer do we have to wait?" Ayumi asked, by now in her Soul Reaper form.

"Only a little longer. By the way does a spirit come by here?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah one does, I'd guess he is about five years old or so." Ayumi answered.

"Is he a friend?" Rukia asked.

"Not really, I do talk to him occasionally but that's it." Ayumi replied.

"Why are you asking?" Ayumi asked the older woman. In answer Rukia handed her the phone. "In a twenty meter radius of this park, plus or minus 15 minutes from 12, a Hollow will appear. Most likely the boy is its target." Rukia said.

Just then, both women felt a surge of reitasu. When they looked in the park, they saw an odd looking Hollow chasing a young spirit.

"Help me!" the boy yelled.

Ayumi drew her Zanpaku-to and jumped into the park, charging the Hollow. She swung her blade, cutting off one of the Hollows limbs. After checking to make sure the boy was okay, Ayumi walked up to the Hollow and killed it. With that done, she walked up to the boy and konso'ed him. Rukia walked up to Ayumi as the other Soul Reaper put up her blade.

"Good job, I haven't seen such a natural fighter in a while." Rukia said with a smile.

"Thank you. We should get to the school before they notice we left." Ayumi said.

But they didn't realize they were being watched.

* * *

"Rukia's right, she is a natural at this Ichigo." Kaien said.

"I can't believe she lost her powers again! I mean she knew what was coming!" Ichigo said, venting some of his frustration.

"That may be true, but with her Brother and Renji on our side I don't think you need to worry." Kaien said.

"I know, but that doesn't help much. As least Ayumi has a good amount of power." Ichigo said.

"Yeah she does, but didn't you say you're Zanpaku-to was huge and weak? Shouldn't hers be the same?" Kaien asked.

"{Hey I resent that!}" Zangetsu said in one of his rare shows of emotion.

"Yes it was, so I don't know why hers isn't. Maybe she is using only Rukia's power?" Ichigo mused, ignoring Zangetsu.

"Maybe, but considering the amount of power I feel, it's more likely that she has more control of her reiatsu." Kaien said.

Ichigo nodded and started to walk off.

"Wait aren't you going to stay here?" Kaien asked.

"No at least not yet. I need to give Ayumi more time to get used to being a Soul Reaper before I come back." Ichigo said, as he opened the Shiba Senkaimon.

* * *

"How many of these balls do I need to hit?" Ayumi asked Rukia.

"As many as it takes." Rukia replied.

"Those pepper ones are annoying though." Ayumi complained.

"You hit the pepper ones?" Rukia asked.

"No but when they hit the ground the smell gets distracting." Ayumi said.

"Okay then, what is the point of this exercise?" Rukia asked.

"What is this, a quiz? The point is to hit only the head on a Hollow, which I think is unfair by the way." Ayumi answered.

"Hollow's are your prey; you need to kill them with one hit." Rukia explained patiently.

"But…" Ayumi started, only to jump when Orihime snuck up on her.

"Whoa don't sneak up like that." Ayumi said, once she got her heart rate under control.

"Sorry about that." Orihime said.

"Don't worry, you just surprised me." Ayumi said.

"Okay… wait Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Hey Orihime." Rukia said, nodding her head.

"What's with the bandages?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh these? I got run over." Orihime said.

"Run over! And you're okay?" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah it's been happening a lot lately." Orihime said, lightly laughing.

"Doe's she get hurt a lot?" Rukia asked, though she knew the answer.

"All the time." Ayumi replied.

_I really hope that it is just her clumsiness._ Rukia thought, hoping that she was right.

But just like before Orihime had a Hollow mark on her leg.

"That bruise on your leg, can I take a look?" Rukia asked.

"Oh sure." Orihime answered.

_Just like I thought._ Rukia mused, worried for Orihime.

"Um are you okay Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, it's just that it looks so painful." Rukia said.

"How'd you know, my leg hurts worse than my arm" Orihime said.

"You should go to a hospital." Ayumi said.

"It's okay, trust me. But I need to head home now, Tatuski will be there soon." Orihime said, walking off.

"See you later then!" Ayumi called as Orihime left.

"Are you friends with her?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, it helps that she's friends with my best friend." Ayumi answered.

"Does she have any family?" Rukia asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Yeah, she had a brother, though he was a lot older." Ayumi answered.

"Had? What happened to him?" Rukia asked, her hopes being dashed.

"About two years ago, a girl with brown hair came to the door, carrying her brother. They said it was a car accident, he was hurt so bad we didn't have the equipment to save him." Ayumi explained.

_Two years ago, didn't Ichigo say it was three?_ Rukia thought.

But what she said was, "Okay, I was just wondering. We should head home too."

Ayumi nodded, but realized something, "Wait, where do you go home to?"

Rukia looked over her shoulder, "What, are you worried about me?"

"No, why would I be?" Ayumi answered.

"Then don't ask." Rukia said, walking off, leaving a fuming Ayumi behind her.

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic~**

* * *

"Hey Ayumi have you seen my dress?" Yuzu yelled into her sister's room.

"Hey knock first Yuzu, and I haven't seen your dress." Ayumi said drying off her long hair.

"Okay, let me know if you do." Yuzu said, walking off.

Meanwhile Rukia was lounging in the closet, waiting for an order she hoped wouldn't come. But it did, and she burst out of the closet yelling Ayumi's name.

"What are you doing in there? And those are my pajamas!" Ayumi yelled, not believing her eyes.

"No time, we have an order!" Rukia responded.

"An order? Where is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Here and now!" Rukia answered, pulling on her glove and pushing Ayumi out of her body.

Out of the pillow on Ayumi's bed came the hand of a Hollow, quickly followed by the hand.

"Get the head!" Rukia yelled.

"I know!" Ayumi yelled back, as she brought her blade down.

Unfortunately it was too shallow and Ayumi got a glimpse of the Hollow's face.

"Come on we need to go after it!" Rukia yelled, moving for the window.

"Wait; that was Orihime's brother!" Ayumi said.

"Yes it was, all Hollow's were human once." Rukia said, looking sad as she did.

Ayumi jumped forward and grabbed Rukia, "What do you mean, that they're monsters now?"

"Yes they are! And if we don't get this one it will kill Orihime." Rukia answered.

* * *

**Orihime's Apartment~**

* * *

"I can't believe what you eat when I'm not here Hime." Tatsuki said.

"Well I like it, but I like your mom's food more." Orihime said.

But then the teen noticed her bear had fallen over. When Orihime went over, she noticed a tear on it, but that was the last thing she noticed before a hand pierced her chest.

* * *

"But why would he attack his own sister?" Ayumi asked as she carried Rukia.

"Hollow's only attack random people after they eat their own families." Rukia explained.

"Why, I thought they ate to feed their hunger." Ayumi said.

"They eat to fill the emptiness in their heart, so they go after loved ones first in the hope that will help." Rukia said.

That was all the explanation Ayumi needed.

* * *

"Orihime! What's wrong?" Tatsuki yelled, looking at her motionless friend. But then she felt herself thrown against the wall, with something pushing her suddenly bleeding shoulder down.

For her part Orihime couldn't believe her eyes, a monster was trying to kill Tatsuki! So she ran at its arm to move it.

"Tatsuki run!" Orihime yelled at her friend.

_"It's no use, she can't hear you."_ The Hollow said.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked.

_"You don't remember my voice! You wound me Orihime!"_ it said, only to be blocked by Ayumi.

"Ayumi!" Orihime yelled, surprised to see her friend.

Thankfully Rukia had explained what could happen, so Ayumi wasn't distracted by the shout.

"Hey ugly, if you want her you have to go through me first." Ayumi said.

_"She's my sister so you have no say in it Ayumi Kurosaki!"_ the Hollow yelled, using its tail to knock Ayumi out the window.

_Darn it, should have been more careful._ Ayumi thought, as she hit the ground from another hit and acid to her hand.

"Ayumi! Let me go!" Orihime yelled, biting the Hollow.

_"Stop Orihime, do you really not remember who I am?"_ the Hollow asked, pulling aside its hair.

"Sora?" Orihime asked in shock.

* * *

"Ayumi wake up!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm awake, stop yelling." Ayumi said, jumping up.

"Well hurry or Orihime will die." Rukia said.

Ayumi nodded, and jumped back into the house.

* * *

"Sora, why are you doing this?" Orihime asked.

_"Why, because you stopped praying for me that's why!"_ Sora answered, _"All you ever did was talk about your friends, I saw myself slipping from your heart day by day."_

But then Ayumi came in through the hole in the wall. Sora knocked her aside, but Orihime tried to run to her.

"How could you do this Sora? The brother I knew would never hurt anyone." Orihime said.

_"Why do you think I'm like this? It's your fault sister! I'll kill you!"_ Sora yelled.

But then he felt his tail and arms cut to pieces courtesy of Ayumi.

"You monster, no one should kill their own sister." The orange haired Reaper said.

_"You can't have her, she'll die with me!" _Sora yelled, biting Orihime.

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't know you were lonely. I tried to only tell you good things so you wouldn't be sad." Orihime said, as she collapsed to the ground.

"Don't worry, I can heal her!" Rukia said, having just gotten in the room.

Struck by what he had done, Sora moved and used Ayumi's blade to break his mask.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked.

_"In this moment of sanity I want to pass on." _Sora said.

At Ayumi's pained look, Rukia said, "Don't worry Ayumi, the Zanpaku-to doesn't kill the Hollow, it just cleanses it so it can pass on."

"Sora, I'm sorry for fighting you that day, it's not much, but please have a nice day." Orihime said, as her brother passed on, a smile on his face.

Before she could ask any questions though, Rukia erased Orihime's memory.

"What was that?" Ayumi asked.

"Memory replacement, they won't remember a thing, but the memories are random." Rukia explained.

"Random?" Ayumi asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Rukia said.

* * *

"Seriously, and Air Force test bomb wrecked my wall!" Orihime said.

All her friends looked at Orihime like she was crazy.

"Yeah sure Orihime." One of them said.

"But it's true, right Tatuski?" Orihime asked her best friend.

"Yeah it is…" Tatuksi said, not quite believing it herself.

"Oh so that's what you meant…" Ayumi said, "You used it on my family didn't you?"

"Yep, worked well didn't it." Rukia replied.

* * *

**Roof~**

* * *

"I still can't believe how easy you healed my wound." Ayumi said.

"Surprised, well I did have the best grades in my Kido class." Rukia said, eating her lunch.

"Kido class, at a Soul Reaper school?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah sort of… by the way can you open this?" Rukia asked, handing Ayumi her juice box.

"Sure." Ayumi said, putting the straw in.

While Rukia enjoyed her juice box, the two sat in relative peace, until Oshima showed up.

"Hey Kurosaki, when are you going to stop dyeing you hair to look like me?" The other teen yelled.

"Why in the world would I want to look like you, monkey boy?" Ayumi asked.

That ticked off Oshima, and he pulled out some brass knuckles to punch Ayumi, but he was sent flying, courtesy of Chad.

"Hey Chad, what's with the bird?" Ayumi asked.

"Yesterday, a guy gave it to me."Chad said.

"Okay then." Ayumi said, knowing that was the most she was likely to get out of him. Meanwhile the parakeet had started talking, and even with her limited powers, Ayumi was able to sense the spirit in it.

"Don't worry about the bird, it's just a lonely spirit, but we should still konso it." Rukia said, before she snuck into Ayumi's room. But when Ayumi herself went in, she was almost barreled over by Yuzu and Karin.

"Hey dad can I help?" Ayumi asked.

But she was told no, until Isshin need help to carry Chad in.

"Chad?" Ayumi asked, surprised that it was him.

"Whoa that's a nasty burn. You should stay here and rest." Isshin said.

"I'm fine though."Chad said, standing up to leave… and falling down.

Back up in Ayumi's room, Rukia answerd Ayumi's question, "I felt it all the way up here. The birds not evil but his wound reeks of Hollow. We need to keep an eye on him, he will probably try to run away to keep you safe."

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the chapter. I know it is similar to what happened in canon, but I want to keep the main storyline intact. I hope you guy's enjoyed it anyway. The next update will be out as soon as I can type it up (I'm not making any promises after what happened with this one.)**


	13. Meeting of the Kurosaki's

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. And it is here, the meeting between Ichigo and Ayumi. Personally, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but at least I can get it out. Please Read and review.  
**

* * *

**Soul Society~**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah I'm sure; Ayumi needs more help than Rukia can give her. Anyway I want to see my friends." Ichigo answered.

"But still, you don't know how they will react." Kaien argued.

"Well Orihime believes anything, Ayumi can convince Chad, and once I beat some sense into him, Uryu shouldn't be a problem." Ichigo said.

"That all assumes even Ayumi believes you." Kaien pointed out.

"I doubt that she will be a problem." Ichigo said.

"Oh really, why are you so confident?" Kaien asked.

"Simple, with Rukia and my dad confirming my story she'll believe it." Ichigo said.

"I still think you're being too cocky, but it's your choice." Kaien said with a shrug.

After that little talk, they entered Jushiro's office. But they were surprise to see Byakuya and Shunsui in the office too.

"Hello Ichigo, Kaien." Jushiro said, with the other two Captains doing their own greetings.

"Hello Captain." Ichigo and Kaien said themselves.

"What brings you two here?" Jushiro asked.

"Somehow I think you already know." Ichigo said.

"We have a hunch." Shunsui confirmed.

"Okay then, Captain can I go help Rukia in the Human World?" Ichigo asked.

"Why, she doesn't need help." Jushiro asked, even though Ichigo had confirmed his hunch.

"Actually she does, she managed to lose her powers again." Ichigo explained.

Amazingly enough, there was no reaction from the Captains, which surprised Ichigo.

"That's what we thought." Jushiro said, with a sigh.

Somehow Ichigo had been expecting that, after all Rukia was overdue on her report. Still he was glad that Byakuya wasn't going to report her.

"Are you certain Rukia needs help?" Jushiro asked, "She did fine with you after all."

Ichigo sighed himself, "Yes she did, but if I can I want to help her train Ayumi, that way she can defend herself when Ai… Central 46 sends you after her."

The three Captains nodded at each other, and Shunsui moved to block the door.

"On that subject Ichigo, Rukia told me about a traitor in the Captains… we need to know who." Byakuya said, using Ichigo's name to show how serious he was.

Ichigo looked around and could see how serious the Captains were, even Kaien wanted answers.

"I can't get out of this can I?" Ichigo asked.

"No you can't. If we are going to help Rukia we need to know who we are protecting her from." Jushiro said.

Ichigo sighed and started talking, "Fine, but I doubt you will believe me. The traitors are Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen."

The trio of Captains couldn't believe their ears. Gin they could see, but Aizen and Tosen? Aizen especially seemed impossible, but maybe that was how he had avoided detection for so long.

"But you can't do anything to them, Aizen's Zanpaku-to can completely hypnotize you, and I'm the only strong Soul Reaper he hasn't done it to." Ichigo explained further.

"Okay then, you've been honest before, so we believe you now. But if you aren't under his hypnosis why haven't you fought him?" Jushiro asked.

"Simple, if I did I can't guarantee that I would win, and I don't want to expose myself yet." Ichigo said.

The Captains nodded, and Jushiro gave Ichigo the permission he needed. So the 3rd Seat left for the World of the Living.

* * *

**Karakura Town~**

* * *

"Darn it, where is that Hollow!" Ayumi yelled out of frustration.

Rukia being Rukia, had gone off to fight the thing alone, leaving Ayumi to bring a sick Karin home. After dropping her sister off, Ayumi was able to track the Hollow to a certain extent, but it wasn't easy. When Ayumi did find it, she found Rukia on the ground, bleeding from several wounds.

"Rukia! What happened?" Ayumi called to her friend.

"It has friends, and they shoot explosive leeches." Rukia said, grunting from pain as she tried to get up.

"_Oh no you don't Soul Reaper."_ A voice said.

Ayumi spun around and saw the Hollow. The young Reaper raised her blade and charged it, but the Hollow dodged.

"_Pitiful, you're horrible even for a Reaper."_ the Hollow said, taunting Ayumi.

Feeling her temper rise, Ayumi swung at it again, but missed.

"_Tch, tch… you sure have a temper."_ the Hollow said, continuing it's taunting.

But Ayumi's next swing hit its arm.

"Ha, not so cocky now are you!" Ayumi said.

"_You left yourself open kid."_ The Hollow said, bringing in its 'friends'.

Ayumi could only watch as they shot the leeches at her.

"Hado four, Byakurai." A male voice said.

As that was said, a massive blue beam of energy vaporized the leeches, and the smaller Hollows, the big one barely dodging. Ayumi didn't know what was happening but she took advantage of the distraction to cut the Hollow's mask. As the monster was dragged away, Ayumi saw Rukia being healed by a boy about her age. But what Ayumi noticed the most was that the boy could be her twin! He had the same hair and eye color as her.

"Thanks Ichigo." Rukia said, as she got to her feet.

"No problem Midget." Ichigo said, ditching his Gigai and drawing Zangetsu.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

But then she felt a sharp pain as Ichigo stabbed her heart! But then she felt a warm sensation as Ichigo's reiatsu flowed into her. When Ayumi got to them, she saw Rukia back in her Soul Reaper form with Ichigo sheathing Zangetsu.

"Ichigo you idiot! I thought you were Aizen for a second!" Rukia yelled.

"Sorry, but if I told you what I was going to do you would have stopped me." Ichigo explained.

"After forty years don't you think I would listen?" Rukia asked.

Without any hesitation, Ichigo answered, "No."

Rukia kicked him until Ichigo changed his answer, then they both got back in the Gigais.

"Even with that, thank you Ichigo." Rukia said.

"You're welcome Rukia." Ichigo said back.

Ayumi cleared her throat to get some attention.

"Oh sorry Ayumi, this is Ichigo…" Rukia said, not sure lying would work here.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you Ayumi." Ichigo said sticking his hand out.

Ayumi didn't shake it though.

"Who are you? No one in my family has the name Ichigo!" Ayumi yelled, pointing her blade at Ichigo.

Said Soul Reaper sighed, and said, "Fine, take me to the Clinic and I'll prove it."

Looking at Rukia for help and finding none, Ayumi said, "Fine!"

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic~**

* * *

"Hey Dad, get in here!" Ayumi yelled.

"What is it my lovely daughter?" Ishin asked, coming into the hall.

He stopped dead when he saw Ichigo though.

"Hey Dad." Ichigo said.

"My son returns!" Isshin yelled, jumping at Ichigo, only to hit the wall.

"Son? Okay now I'm really confused." Ayumi said.

"Trust me, I would be too, but let me explain." Ichigo said, picking up Isshin.

As they all sat down in the living room (Rukia sitting very close to Ichigo) the orange haired 3rd Seat started explaining.

"Okay, this will be hard to believe, but I am from a different timeline. About forty years ago, I came into this one, along with Rukia. Ever since then, we've been hiding." Ichigo said.

"It is hard to believe, but I can tell when someone is lying, and you aren't. So let me guess, I was never born in that timeline was I?" Ayumi asked.

"No, well you might have been, if not for the fact that Mom was killed by a Hollow." Ichigo said.

Ayumi was shocked; Maskai was killed by a Hollow? But then the teen remembered how Maskai had almost died when she was nine.

"You saved her this time didn't you?" Ayumi answered.

Ichigo nodded, "Yes I did. I couldn't let her die again."

Ayumi nodded herself and said, "Yeah thanks for that. I don't know what we would do if Mom was dead."

Isshin took that moment to jump at them yelling, "My children have finally met!", only to meet three fists.

"Ow, why are my children so mean to me?" Isshin yelled.

Ayumi and Ichigo shook their heads in disbelief.

"So Ichigo, how well do you know Rukia?" Ayumi asked.

"Well we're married if you must know." Ichigo answered.

Ayumi's jaw dropped as she looked between Ichigo and Rukia.

"M…married how?" Ayumi choked out.

Rukia sighed as she answered, "Ayumi we're much older than we look, I'm 150 and Ichigo is 56."

Even with that explanation, Ayumi doubted she would get used to the idea any time soon.

* * *

**Karakura High, the next day~**

* * *

"Hey who's that with Ayumi and Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know, but he looks a lot like Ayumi doesn't he." Tatuski mused.

"Yeah he does, I wonder if the are related?" Orihime said.

"They probably are, lets go find out." Tatsuki said.

As they went over, Ichigo had to fight down a reflex to say their names.

"Hey Ayumi, who's this?" Tatuski asked.

"This is my cousin Ichigo." Ayumi answered.

"Cousin, he looks more like a brother to me. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa by the way." Tatsuki said.

"And I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime said in her typically cheerful voice.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

But they didn't notice a certain glasses wearing teen watching them.

_Hmm… Kuchiki got her powers back, and this 'Ichigo' is a very powerful Soul Reaper. I need to keep a closer eye on them._ Uryu Ishida thought.

But he kept quiet for now, waiting for the right moment to expose himself. For his part, Ichigo went to the front of the class to properly introduce himself. After that was done he sat down next to Rukia.

* * *

**Lunch~**

* * *

"Looks like you eat where I ate Ayumi." Ichigo said, "But without Keigo or Mizurio."

Ayumi gave Ichigo a dirty look, "Why would I eat with those two? I think I would jump on my sword first."

Ichigo just shrugged, "I guess they never got over that phase they were in without me or Chad beating sense into them."

"Wait, you know Chad too?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah we were good friends." Ichigo answered.

"Weird, I'm good friends with him too." Ayumi said.

Before they could talk more, Orihime burst onto the roof, followed by Tatsuki and…speak of the devil… Chad. The three looked excited, or at least Orihime did.

"Did you hear? Don Kanonji is shooting here tomorrow!" Orihime said, her excitement making her raise her voice.

Ayumi and Ichigo shared identical looks of dismay, it seemed they were more alike than either of them realized.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed it, and the next one should only take about a week or so to be out.**


	14. Enter the Quincy

**Discliamer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Not much action here, but with my stories that is to be expected. Here is where you will really start noticing subtle changes (or not so subtle sometimes) to the timeline. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review.  
**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm here again._ Ichigo thought.

Over the last few hours, Ayumi and Ichigo had been hounded by their friends. Somehow it seemed they were the only ones immune to the menace known as Don Kanonji. Thankfully though, Rukia had left them alone about it. But to be nice they were still at the hospital.

"Why am I here again?" Ayumi asked looking at the sky.

"Because you're nice to your family?" Rukia suggested.

"Since we have no choice?" Ichigo suggested.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Ayumi said, frustrated with the couple.

"We know, but you're as bad as Ichigo with your temper." Rukia said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad…" Ichigo said with a scowl.

**"Yes you are King."** Shiro chimed in, just as Rukia said the same thing, (minus the King).

Ichigo let out a long suffering sigh, as Ayumi looked on with a bemused smile.

_Is this really what it's like to be married?_ The teen thought. But the group was interrupted as Don Kanonji jumped out of his chopper.

"Spirits are always with you!" Kanonji yelled as he dropped down.

Now Ayumi, Ichigo, and Shiro all had the same bemused smile, which had become more of a frown now.

"What an idiot…" Ayumi said.

"I agree." Ichigo said, his famous scowl out in full force.

"Oh give him a break, he needs to get attention somehow." Rukia argued.

"Yeah but does he need to be such an idiot to do it?" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently he does." Ayumi answered.

As the group was pushed to the front, a howl echoed into the crowd.

"What is that, it sounds like a Hollow." Ayumi said.

"That's a Jibaku spirit, normally we wouldn't be able to hear it, but with all the people here it is showing itself." Rukia explained.

"Okay then, should we Knoso it?" Ayumi asked.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah we should, I'll handle Kanonji while you Konso it."

But Ichigo stuck his hand in front of her.

"No Rukia, I'll handle him. They don't know I gave you power, and I have permission to be here. You know that Soul Society monitors this type of thing." Ichigo said, sticking a Soul Candy in his mouth.

"Okay Kon, stay here…Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro." Ichigo said.

As the yellow beams held Kon in place, Ayumi asked, "Wow, Rukia only used a level one on me, how are you so good and why did you do it to him?"

Ichigo shrugged as he answered, "My reiatsu is so high that a higher level Kido is easier. As far as why I did it, Kon has a real problem with women so I have to do this in a crowd."

Ayumi nodded as she used Chappy to get out of her own body. The two Reapers then ran at Kanonji, Ichigo knocking aside the cane, right before it could be jabbed into the spirits chest.

"Hey boy why did you interrupt me?" Kanonji yelled.

"I'm 56 so I am hardly a boy, and you weren't going to pass on that spirit." Ichigo said.

As he said that, Ayumi Konso'ed the spirit, thereby avoiding having to fight a Hollow.

"What did you do to that spirit?" Kanonji asked.

"We passed him on." Ichigo answered.

"Liar!" Kanonji yelled, hitting Ichigo with the cane.

"Oh boy…" Ichigo said, pushing Kanonji aside, sticking a device Kisuke had made onto the 'hero'.

As the rush of Hollow transformation images hit him, Kanonji decided to act like he was messing with a soul.

While he did that, Ayumi and Ichigo quietly snuck away. The rest of the night passed in peace from then on out.

* * *

**A couple weeks later~**

* * *

"Another false alarm? How many has that been?" Ayumi yelled.

"Oh stop complaining, Ichigo's working on it." Rukia said.

"Well he better hurry, this is really starting to get on my nerves." Ayumi said.

Rukia had to agree with her… just what _was_ taking Ichigo so long?

* * *

At that exact moment Ichigo was busy trying to avoid Uryu. He had underestimated the Quincy's sensory ability. Even with the fact that he was able to suppress his reiatsu now, Ichigo just had too much of it to fully hide. So at the moment he was in the odd position of hiding from someone who was much weaker, and was his friend at one point.

Thankfully, he was able to shun-po away. But Ichigo had to admit defeat on stopping Uryu from killing the Hollows. And that meant it was only a matter of time until the Quincy challenged Ayumi.

* * *

**Karakura High~**

* * *

"Wow, number 4, that's impressive Ayumi." Tatsuki said.

Ayumi shrugged, "Well I pride myself on being smart after all."

Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah, it must be hard on you with your hair color."

Ayumi nodded herself, "I'm used to it by now. Anyway, Orihime did even better after all."

And indeed she had, Orihime had managed to nab number 3. But Ayumi was soon distracted, as she felt someone probing her powers. When she looked around, Ayumi saw a teen with glasses walking down the hall.

_Ishida? I didn't realize he had powers._ Ayumi thought.

She decided to follow him on the off chance that he had anything to do with the Hollows.

* * *

"How long are you going to follow me Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

"Darn it, guess Rukia's lessons didn't help much. How long did you know I was there?" Ayumi asked, walking into view.

"Since we left school. You aren't very good at hiding your power." Uryu said coldly.

"Well I'm new at it, you must be amazing if I didn't notice you till now though." Ayumi said, just as coldly.

"Really… you never noticed my reiraku? Did you even know that a Soul Reapers is red?" Uryu asked, grabbing Ayumi's ribbon.

"How about a little game to see who is superior, Soul Reapers or Quincy's?" Uryu continued.

"A game, no thanks. I could beat you in a heartbeat." Ayumi said, turning to walk off.

"Sure you could, you can't even turn into a Soul Reaper without Rukia holding your hand." Uryu said, taunting Ayumi.

"What was that? Fine I'll do it if only to shut you up four eyes." Ayumi said, popping Chappy into her mouth.

"Good, the rules are simple, after I spread this bait whoever kills the most Hollow's wins." Uryu said smashing said bait.

Ayumi's eyes widened, and she immediately ran off to protect her family.

* * *

**Urahara Shoten~**

* * *

Ichigo felt the massive rise in Hollow reiatsu.

"Darn it; looks like Ayumi couldn't stop Uryu!" Ichigo said, using Kon to jump into his Soul Reaper body.

"Kisuke! Be ready to help my friends, and Kon find Rukia and tell her not to leave the gigai, Soul Society is watching for her!" Ichigo yelled over her back.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"Come on Chad! What's taking you so long?" one of Chad's friends yelled.

But Chad wasn't paying any attention, there was an odd feeling and he couldn't figure it out. But then an explosion knocked his friends aside. At the center of it was a Hollow… but all Chad saw was what looked like heat waves. When he realized it was after him, Chad took off towards a vacant lot to fight it alone.

But when the teen got there, he saw Karin leaving.

"Hey aren't you Ayumi's friend?" Karin asked, only to be knocked down as Chad protected her form the Hollow.

"Whoa… what is that monster?" Karin said, looking at the Hollow.

"Wait you can see it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah can't you?" Karin replied.

But she soon found herself on Chad's shoulders as he ran from the Hollow.

"All I see is a shimmer." Chad said, in answer to her earlier question.

"In that case… you be the legs and I'll be the eyes!" Karin yelled.

"What…" Chad said in shock.

"Don't argue…dodge right!" Karin yelled.

As he did just that, Chad brought his fist down on the Hollow's arm.

Even as strong as he is, Chad was not able to hurt it, so the Hollow knocked him to the ground.

"Hey wake up, come on old man!" Karin said, shaking Chad.

But the Hollow kept coming…

* * *

Flashback~

* * *

_Why do you hurt people Yasutora? You are big and strong, learn to be nice, nicer than anyone else._

* * *

End Flashback~

* * *

The voice of his grandfather echoed in his head as Chad stood up. He felt a massive surge of strength in his arm…the Hollow was suddenly clear as day…and when he punched it; its arm was blown clean off. When the smoke cleared it revealed Chad standing with black armor covering his arm.

"Whoa… what happened to your arm?" Karin asked.

But instead of answering, Chad charged the Hollow. Before he could hit it though, a cut formed on its head, dissolving it and revealing Ichigo with Zangetsu drawn behind it.

"Phew, looks like I made it in time." Ichigo said, sheathing his blade.

"Ichigo what's going on…" Chad asked, passing out before he could finish.

Karin ran up to check on him. "You idiot, why didn't you run." She said.

"Hey Karin, jump on my back, I'm going to take him somewhere safe." Ichigo said.

Karin nodded, in the weeks since he had revealed himself, Karin had learned to trust Ichigo. And with that, Ichigo shun-po'ed the two to Kisuke before heading off to help Ayumi.

* * *

**Karakura High~**

* * *

"Hey Tatuski, Chizuru we're almost done so lets go!" Orihime yelled over to her friend and stalker. This wasn't normal for her to yell like this, but the monster on the roof would make any one want to run away.

"You go ahead guy's, I need to change!" Tatuski said, running off.

"Tatuski wait!" Orihime yelled, turning around to keep an eye on the Hollow, but it had already moved.

The next thing Orihime knew, the monster had shot off seeds, wrecking the windows, but missing her.

_"You can see me girl, that will make killing you so much more fun. But I would never dirty myself that way, so I'll just use my seeds to make your friends do it."_ The Hollow said, from behind Orihime.

But the moment she turned around, Orihime felt Chizuru grab her shoulder.

_"You see, my seeds let me control whoever they hit, so I don't have to kill my targets, I make their friends do it. Its so much more fun this way isn't it?"_ the Hollow asked, making a group of students attack Orihime.

But then Tatuski jumped in attacking the 'zombie' students.

"Are you okay Hime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime said.

"Hey you, I have a long standing rule, anyone who hurts Orihime has to deal with me!" Tatsuki said, jumping back into the group of other students.

But eventually she was overwhelmed and hit by a seed. Tatsuki's will was too strong to let that control her though, and she bit the Hollow, making it bombard her with seeds. Seeing that Orihime felt a strange power surge through her body, as her hairpins split to form… fairies… for lack of a better word. After a quick explanation, Orihime used her powers for the first time.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" the teen said, forming a shield in time to block the Hollow's seeds.

"I have a long rule too, anyone who hurts Tatsuki has to deal with me!" Orihime said, preparing to use her other powers. "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

At those words a shield formed over Tatsuki, healing her wounds and dissolving the seeds.

Turning back to the Hollow, Orihime said, "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" her attack cutting clean through the Hollow. After that, she passed out from using so much power so quick, and Kisuke walked up to take her to his shop.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and that you review. The next one will be up as soon as I can type it.  
**


	15. Battle of Karakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the chapter, sorry it took longer than normal, I had less time to type than I would have liked. Though this is a longer one than the last one, so at least there is something.**

**Shiro: Yeah but you need to give me more time in it.**

**A/N: Oh shut up Shiro, I gave you enough here.**

**Shiro: Oh but you didn't, and now I want revenge...**

**A/N: Hey stay away, or you won't get any more time!**

**Shiro: I think you will give me more, even if I beat you up.**

**Ichigo: Leave him alone Shiro, I want to beat him up too, for making Ayumi overshadow me lately.**

**A/N: Well enjoy the chapter, read and review, and somebody help me!**

**(Sounds of the author being beaten senseless)**

**Ayumi: Well here we go everyone. (logs off computer)**

* * *

**Vizard HQ~**

* * *

Grimmjow had been having a rather relaxing day. Hiyori had been in one of her rare good moods, and had left him alone. So he was lying down and resting. Or at least he was, until a massive surge of Hollow reiatsu got his attention. Grimmjow immediately jumped up and grabbed Pantera, smiling a distinctly predatory grin. He moved for the exit, and luckily for him, none of the Vizards noticed him. Grimmjow left the warehouse, fully looking forward to hunting his fellow Hollows (not that he thought of them that way).

* * *

"Darn it, there's more than I remember!" Ichigo yelled, cutting through yet another Hollow.

After he had dropped Chad and Karin off, Ichigo had launched full on into Hollow hunting. He hadn't been expecting the sheer numbers of Hollow's though. They were weak, so he hadn't even needed to release Zangetsu yet. But on the same note, Ichigo hadn't been able to find Ayumi, Uryu, or Rukia yet. But the Third Seat wasn't about to give up, especially in Rukia's case.

* * *

Said Soul Reaper was trying to hold off a group of Hollows. Rukia knew better than to leave her Gigai, but Kido could only take her so far.

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" Rukia yelled, her recovering powers augmented by the power Ichigo had given her. That single blast speared three Hollows. But they kept coming.

One snuck up behind her, but Kon leaped in and kicked it aside.

"Rukia!" Kon yelled, jumping at her, only to miss and headbutt a Hollow.

"You'd think he would have learned by now." Rukia said to herself as she blasted yet another Hollow.

Uryu chose that moment to jump in, and shoot a couple Hollows.

"About time you showed up." Rukia said dryly, blasting a Hollow behind the Quincy.

"Shut up Kuchiki." Uryu replied, shooting a Hollow behind Rukia.

By now Kon had pulled himself together and was kicking several Hollow's around. Even with that help, there were too many Hollows to handle. Rukia jumped up and shot a couple of them, while Uryu shot his own share of the horde. Kon was kicking his share, but the Hollow's were getting  
stronger, while Rukia and Uryu were getting weaker.

"Darn it, there's too many of them!" Uryu yelled.

"Oh really, and whose fault is that?" Rukia yelled back.

Uryu's response was to keep shooting Hollows. But the three fighters were pushed into a circle by the Hollow horde. Just as it looked like the Hollows would win… a red beam of energy flew in, killing a dozen of them. The origin of that beam was a man with a familiar shock of blue hair and chunk of a Hollow mask, though he was now wearing a reverse color Shihakusho like Shiro's.

"Grimmjow…" Rukia said, shocked to see him.

* * *

**Urahara Shoten~**

* * *

Orihime awoke with a start…and an impact with Chad's head.

"Oh good morning Chad." She said, not noticing where they were.

"Good morning, you have a hard head Orihime." Chad replied

"Wait, where are we?" Orihime asked, noticing they weren't at the school.

"We're at his shop." Karin said, speaking for the first time and pointing at Kisuke.

"That reminds me… tell us how we got these powers and what they have to do with Ayumi." Chad said.

"Okay then, it starts with the two main types of souls, wholes and Hollows. Wholes are the type of souls you normally see." Kisuke started, "Hollows are evil spirits who devour wholes. A Soul Reaper, like Ayumi, has to purify the Hollows. Their other job is to konso, or help pass on, the wholes."

"Wait that doesn't seem possible." Chad said.

"Yeah, Soul Reapers? Hollows? You expect us to believe that with out any proof?" Orihime asked.

Kisuke shrugged, "Think back to the pain and fear you felt back then and deny that. The monsters were Hollows."

Karin chose that moment to speak up again, "I've seen Ayumi and Ichigo in black robes with swords. I take it that makes them Soul Reapers?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yes they are, but Ayumi can't control her reiatsu well enough, and most of it escapes. Some of that power leaked into you two and activated your latent powers."

"Wait I don't understand, Ayumi's power leaked into us?" Orihime asked, most of this going over her head.

"You don't have to understand. You have the key to unlock your powers. It's your choice to use them or lock them away. But before you choose, see your new world." Kisuke answered, walking outside, the others following him.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"Yeah its me…surprised Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asked, the fact that he was a Hollow confusing the other ones.

"Yeah, I'm surprised the Vizards let you leave." Rukia answered sarcastically.

"Who is that Rukia?" Uryu asked, pointing his bow at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques, the former number Six Espada. He's an Arrancar but on our side." Rukia explained, forgetting that Uryu had no idea what an Arrancar is.

"Arrancar?" the Quincy asked.

"That should be obvious boy, I'm a Hollow with my mask removed. Now I'm more powerful than you can even imagine." Grimmjow answered, punching clean through a Hollow.

Uryu's eye twitched, but he kept shooting the Hollows. Since he was so powerful, Grimmjow didn't even need to draw Pantera, his bare hands more than enough to kill such weak Hollows. Of course it felt weird to Rukia and Uryu to fight with such a mad berserker, but he was tearing through the Hollows so they weren't about to complain about it.  
But then Rukia saw two familiar heads of orange hair cut their own path through the Hollows, lead by a less familiar head of white hair. When she could see their faces Rukia was shocked to see the guy with white hair was a near match to Ichigo! But then she realized that must be Shiro, his inner Hollow.

"About time you showed up Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, ignoring Shiro.

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you? If it weren't for that idiot drawing every Hollow in the country here I never would have." Ichigo said, pointing at Grimmjow.

**"Speaking of him, can I go kill some Hollows now King?"** Shiro asked.

"Yeah whatever, just get back in my head when I tell you to." Ichigo answered.

**"Finally some fighting! Hey move over and let me have some fun too Kitty!"** Shiro yelled, moving over by Grimmjow, who looked ready to punch him over the 'Kitty' comment.

"You're Hollow is weird Ichigo. Oh well, let's go handle these Hollows." Rukia said.

While the two full Reapers joined the Hollow killing spree, Ayumi ran up to Uryu.

"You are such an idiot Uryu! Even with what the Soul Reapers did to the Quincy's you were too reckless!" Ayumi yelled at him.

"You don't get it Kurosaki, I did it because my Master wanted to get Soul Reapers to work with the Quincy's, but they kept ignoring him, until when he needed help they were nowhere in sight! He fought those Hollows for an hour before he finally died, and the Reapers didn't show up until two hours later!" Uryu yelled back.

"So that's you're reason? You're even more of an idiot than I though. Your master didn't want to fight Reapers, he wanted them to work together! I only do this because my Mom was nearly killed by a Hollow, but I don't hate them… they don't have a choice in what they do. So why do you hate Soul Reapers? They have to watch the whole world after all, not just Japan!" Ayumi yelled, periodically taking breaks to kill Hollows, more often than not  
protecting Uryu to do it.

Said Quincy couldn't believe his ears…a Soul Reaper was saying things that made sense?

_Master, I dishonored your memory, I couldn't get past my hatred of the Soul Reapers and continue your mission. I can't make up for that, not in a hundred lifetimes, but I will help these Soul Reapers to honor you,_ Uryu thought.

He resolved to help Ayumi now, just like his Master would have wanted him too.

Meanwhile, the team of Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, and Shiro had succeeded in clearing out most of the Hollows. But all them felt a sudden surge of power. The source of it was a massive crack in the sky.

"Great, the Menos is here! We need to move Grimmjow, we can't give ourselves away yet, and get back in my head Shiro!" Ichigo yelled, jumping back, followed by Grimmjow and Shiro, mumbling about the King ruining his 'fun'.

For their part, Ayumi and Uryu had noticed the Menos.

"Is that really a Hollow?" Ayumi asked.

But both of them recoiled in disgust when the Gillian ate the few remaining minor Hollows.

"How can we fight that monster? Where's that Arrancar when you need him!" Uryu said, looking for Grimmjow.

"It's simple really Uryu…we need to reach the mask and cut it apart!" Ayum yelled, jumping into the air like Ichigo had taught her. But the Gillian just  
casually knocked her back.

"Darn it, that things faster than it looks…" Ayumi said, holding her bleeding head.

"You need a better plan…maybe if we used your reiatsu I could fire a massive arrow." Uryu suggested.

Ayumi nodded, fiercely grinning, "That sounds like a plan to me!"

They then wrapped her blade to Uryu's head, and Ayumi put her lessons on reiatsu control to use. But the Gillian had begun to charge up a Cero.

"Move Ayumi, that blast will kill you both!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo was about to jump in, but he was restrained by a bakudo from Kisuke, along with a fuming Grimmjow. For her part, Ayumi pushed every last bit of her massive reiatsu into the Uryu's bow, and the Quincy let loose a massive arrow, at the same time as the Gillian used its Cero.  
As the two attacks collided, the arrow shot clean through the red blast, and killed the Gillian. Uryu and Ayumi collapsed from exhaustion but everyone else, even Grimmjow and Shiro, were shocked at what that arrow had done. But no one was more shocked than the monitoring team in Soul Society. Someone other than a Captain defeated a Menos; and Rukia Kuchiki had been seen fighting the Hollows. This news was immediately sent to Central 46, prompting Aizen to make his move.

* * *

**Squad 6 Barracks~**

* * *

"Well, looks like it's time Byakuya." Jushiro said.

"Yes it is, what will you do?" Byakuya asked.

"We will continue to prepare for Aizen." Jushiro answered.

Byakuya nodded, "I will follow the law and my promise to my parents, and bring Rukia back, but I won't let her be executed."

Jushiro nodded himself, he had expected nothing less out of the new Byakuya.

* * *

**A/N: Well that wasn't any fun... I hope you at least enjoyed the chapter and review it, since reviews help keep the mad Hollow at bay.**

**Rukia: No they don't, you just want more reviews, and man they did a number on you.**

**A/N: I know, I think my arm is cracked and so are my legs.**

**Ayumi: Well good thing you don't have to move to type.**

**Rukia: Yeah that's true.**

**A/N: Ha, ha very funny, I do have school too you know.**

**Rukia and Ayumi: Sure, but we manage to go Hollow hunting even with school.**

**A/N: Very funny, in any case I should hopefully have the next chapter up soon, assuming Ichigo and Shiro let me write. (logs off)  
**


	16. Rukia's return to Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I know it isn't as long as it could be, but hey, I tried. I hope you enjoy it, and on a good note, whenever I can get the next chapter done, it will have the revealing of Ayumi's Zanpaku-to's name. Edit: Sorry for reposting this so soon, but I noticed some things I missed on the line breaks and I had to fix them... don't kill me for having to do that and make you have two story alerts.  
**

**Ayumi: About time, I've needed that thing you know!**

**A/N: Well you have to wait until the next chapter regardless.**

**Ayumi: Oh fine, but I want it to be a cool one.**

**A/N: Oh don't worry, it will be.**

**Ichigo: You better hope it is, I won't have you hurting my sister.**

**Rukia: That goes for both of us.**

**A/N: Well in that case I'm going to run now. Enjoy the chapter! But at risk of getting beat up, I have to say this... God bless America and the victims of 9-11. Hopefully this sort of thing will never happen again.  
**

* * *

**The next night~**

* * *

"Well what are you going to do Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I should leave again, but are you sure Byakuya won't hurt Ayumi?" Rukia asked.

"I can't guarantee that, but he won't kill her. Even if I have to jump in to save her." Ichigo answered.

Rukia nodded, "Well I'm off then. Please don't tell her Ichigo. I would rather not have her chase me."

Ichigo nodded, and set out himself, to keep an eye on Rukia and disable the monitoring equipment Soul Society had set up.

As she was running, Rukia thought back on how she had gotten to this point. The last couple of months had been remarkably similar to her time with Ichigo, all those long years ago. It was nice that Ayumi was more out going than Ichigo so Rukia had been able to meet more people.

And once Ichigo had shown up it had almost seemed like a vacation…with the occasional Hollow ruining it. But Rukia had always known it was too good to last. She would have to go back to the Soul Society eventually, whether she wanted to or not. She could only hope that Ayumi wouldn't try to chase her. But a voice interrupted Rukia's musings.

"How could let this happen again Rukia?" Renji asked from a pole.

"Renji? I shouldn't be surprised they sent you." Rukia replied.

Renji jumped down, drawing Zabimaru, but not hitting Rukia.

"Where's the human that stole your powers Rukia? It was Ichigo's sister wasn't it?" Renji asked.

"What are you talking about, I still have my powers." Rukia said, flaring her reiatsu.

"Don't lie Rukia, I can tell most of that power comes from the Carrot Top. Seriously, where is she, we only want to remove the power." Renji said, "Right Captain Kuchiki."

Rukia turned around and saw her brother, "Byakuya…you too?" Rukia asked, a little nervous.

"Yes, and its good to see you Rukia. Despite the circumstances." Byakuya answered.

Rukia moved back though, not out of fear, but because she felt a certain Quincy approaching.

"Are you really going to try and run Rukia?" Renji asked, not sensing Uryu, until he had to jerk his face back to avoid a blue arrow.

"Two armed men attacking a defenseless girl, that just makes me mad." Uryu said, walking up.

"Who the heck are you?" Renji asked angrily.

"Just a classmate of Rukia, one who hates Soul Reapers." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses, as in a surprise even to Rukia, Chad and Orihime ran up.

"Great now it's a party!" Renji said out of frustration, this was _not_ going according to plan.

"Uryu, Chad, Orihime? What are you all doing here?" Rukia asked, even though she already knew in Uryu's case.

"I was heading to Ayumi's house." Orihime said.

"I was heading home." Chad said.

"I was going to a sewing shop." Uryu said.

_I know Uryu is lying, but what about the others. I just don't know how much Ayumi told them._ Rukia thought.

But she was distracted as Renji cut Uryu's arm.

"I asked a question four-eyes, and you two need to answer too." Renji said, pointing Zabimaru at Chad and Orihime.

"I already told you, I'm a classmate of Rukia's, and I hate Soul Reapers." Uryu said.

"I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime answered.

"Yasutora Sado." Chad answered.

Renji shrugged, "I guess I'll have to kill you without a name four-eyes."

"Fine, I'm Uryu Ishida." Uryu said.

"Oh so now you tell me." Renji shot back.

"I just thought you should know the name of the man who kills you." Uryu said.

"Now you've done it!" Renji yelled, jumping at Uryu.

The Quincy dodged the attack and launched an arrow at Renji, but the Lieutenant just slashed it out of the air. Renji was forced to dodge himself as a blue blast of energy formed a crater right where he had been standing. Standing over the crater was Chad, with his transformed arm. As Renji jumped to bring Zabimaru down on Chad, it was blocked by Orihime's shield.

Meanwhile Uryu had taken to shooting off a lot of weak arrows in an attempt to corner the Lieutenant where Chad could take him down. Renji was able to dodge them easily enough, but he had to bring his Zanpaku-to up to block Chad's arm. Between Uryu's arrows, Chad's arm and Orihime's shield blocking his return strikes Renji was getting slowly worn down. But Chad overextended himself, giving Renji the opening he was waiting for, allowing himself to cut a large gash in Chad's chest, bringing the larger man down.

"Chad!" Orihime yelled.

Renji moved on her next, but Uryu jumped in the way, taking the hit. As Uryu fell to the ground, Renji prepared to bring Zabimaru down on Orihime, but only to knock her out. But Ayumi intervened, holding her Zanpakut-to over Orihime and blocking Zabimaru.

"Ayumi you fool, you shouldn't have come!" Rukia said, moving to heal Chad.

"What, I couldn't just let you leave." Ayumi said, pushing Renji away from Orihime.

"You must be Ichigo's sister huh?" Renji asked, looking Ayumi up and down, and despite himself liking what he saw.

"Oh so you know Ichigo too? But yes I'm Ayumi Kurosaki, and I'm going to beat you." Ayumi said, readying her Zanpaku-to.

"We'll see about that!" Renji said, jumping at Ayumi. As he rained blow after blow down, Ayumi was hard-pressed to hold him off. When she was able to swing her own blade, she only nicked Renji's shoulder, while he flipped over her and cut a deep gash in her shoulder.

Ayumi was able to stay standing despite the cut, but Renji didn't want to drag the fight out, mostly out of fear of Ichigo, so he yelled, "Roar, Zabimaru!" and swung the now segmented blade down on a stunned Ayumi's other shoulder.

"You didn't know about a Zanpaku-to's name did you? In any case, I'm going to remove those powers now." Renji said.

But he was pushed back as Ayumi stood up, her reiatsu skyrocketing.

"What the, how did you get so much power!" Renji yelled.

His only answer was Ayumi shooting past him, slicing the red-heads shoulder.

Renji turned around, but he was too slow, as Ayumi cut his mask, along with his face.

"What's the matter, you're so slow now I can beat you with one arm behind my back!" Ayumi yelled, bringing her blade down. But Byakuya tore it from her hands. Realizing what was about to happen, Rukia ran at Ayumi, yelling for her to move… but she was too slow. Byakuya stabbed Ayumi twice, removing her powers.

Rukia kept running to Ayumi, Renji staying still this time. Ichigo chose that moment to shun-po in, only to give Byakuya his very best evil glare.

"Did you have to go so far Byakuya? You're lucky I was busy destroying Clown-Face's monitoring equipment or I would have stopped you." Ichigo said, gently moving Rukia aside to heal an unconscious Ayumi.

Byakuya didn't answer Ichigo; he just put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and gently guided her to the Senkaimon. "Come on Rukia, we need to go back now." The Captain of Squad Six said.

"Okay Brother, I will." Rukia said sadly.

"Don't worry Rukia, none of us will let you be executed." Ichigo said, giving her a quick hug.

Rukia nodded, and went through the Senkaimon, head held high, with Byakuya and Renji.

For his part, Ichigo took Ayumi to a newly arrived Kisuke's store, and the others to their homes.

* * *

**A few hours later~**

* * *

"Rukia!" Ayumi yelled as she woke up.

The first thing she noticed was the bandage covering her torso under her shirt; the second was that she was at Kisuke's shop.

"About time you woke up Ayumi." Ichigo said, walking in with Kisuke.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? You should be saving Rukia, not watching me!" Ayumi yelled, causing her chest to throb in pain.

"Calm down Ayumi, I am already planning on that, but first we need to get you your powers back." Ichigo said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ayumi asked.

"Simple, Kisuke here will train you for 10 days." Ichigo said.

Ayumi stared between the two, "You're joking right? Even if they don't execute her right away, how do you expect him to train me?"

"Don't worry, they are going to take about a month to do anything, and Kisuke was the one who trained me." Ichigo said.

Ayumi wearily nodded and got ready to leave.

* * *

**Karakura High~**

* * *

_It's odd, no one remembers Rukia... it's like she never existed,_ Ayumi thought.

Everyone acted like Rukia was never even there. Ayumi went about her day anyway, but it wasn't easy she had gotten used to having Rukia around at School. When the day ended, Ayumi headed for Kisuke's shop. But Orihime stopped her.

"Where did Rukia go Ayumi?" Orihime asked.

"Wait, you were there too weren't you Orihime?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where they took her." Orihime answered.

Ayumi explained what had happened to Rukia.

"So she went back to the Soul Society?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, but I won't let them execute her." Ayumi said.

"That's a good thing. I didn't think you would." Orihime said.

"Bye Orihime." Ayumi said, walking off, leaving the other girl to call up Chad and set up a meeting.

* * *

When she reached Kisukes shop, Ayumi found him waiting for her.

"Are your wounds healed?" Kisuke asked right off the bat.

"Yeah, but I won't show them to you." Ayumi answered.

"I didn't expect you to. Come on now." Kisuke said.

"Thank you for training me." Ayumi said.

"Your welcome, but you won't be thanking me for long." Kisuke said back.

"Wow, who knew such a huge room was under my store!" Kisuke yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, very impressive, can we get on with the training?" Ayumi asked.

"You're so mean, do you know how hard it was to build this?" Kisuke asked.

"Really, did you ignore customers to build this?" Ayumi asked Tessai.

"Don't ask…" Tessai answered.

"Okay then, lets start this training. Ururu come in here please!" Kisuke yelled.

When Ayumi looked, she saw a young girl across from her.

"Really, I have to fight a little kid?" Ayumi asked.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." Kisuke said, knocking Ayumi out of her body. "Time to begin Lesson One!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the chapter... it looks like I lost the murder couple too.**

**Grimmjow: I wouldn't be so sure about that...**

**A/N: Oh darn it, I got to run again!**

**Ichigo: Oh no you don't, Bakudo Number 61: Rikujokoro.**

**A/N: Darn it, fine do what you will, just know it effects your apperance in later chapters.**

**Ichigo and Rukia: But it's oh so worth it to beat you senseless for hurting Ayumi.**

**A/N: Well see you next time assuming I survive this...**


	17. Ayumi's Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Honestly, I got this out faster than I thought I would.**

**Grimmjow: It still wasn't fast enough... and why wasn't I in the last one!**

**A/N: Byakuya would have killed you, that's why.**

**Grimmjow: Are you kidding me? That sorry excuse for a Captain couldn't even scratch me.**

**A/N: I would suggest running now Grimmjow. I know that from experience.**

**Grimmjow: What do you mean run-**

**Byakuya: Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**

**Grimmjow: Darn it!**

**A/N: I warned him... oh well, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Lesson One is simple enough: all you have to do is knock Ururu out." Kisuke said.

Ayumi was trying to stand up but it wasn't easy.

"Are you kidding me? I can't hit a little kid, let alone knock one out!" Ayumi yelled.

"Trust me, in the state you're in right now, you couldn't fight her on an even level. Now put on your headgear and fight." Kisuke said.

Ayumi didn't have time to do that though, as Ururu punched her into a rock. Ayumi managed to get up and grab the headgear, though she had to run for her life to do it.

"Hey, hat-boy! How do I put this on!" Ayumi yelled, the running-for-her-life-thing distracting her.

"Put it on your head and yell 'Take the power of Justice! Armor and headband of Justice!'" Kisuke yelled back.

"Okay… no, I'm not saying that!" Ayumi yelled.

But as she dodged a punch from Ururu the ends of the headgear connected.

"Ha! Take that Kisuke!" Ayumi yelled in triumph.

"Darn it…she figured it out." Kiuske said, frowning at the missed comedic gold.

But of course the headgear didn't help Ayumi at all. She realized that she could dodge Ururu though, and that meant hitting her should be easy enough. Ayumi dodged the next punch, and hit Ururu back. But the next thing Ayumi knew she was on the ground, thanks to a surprise kick by the younger girl.

"Ow…come on hat-boy let me fight her again! I can win this time!" Ayumi said.

"No need for that. Lesson one is over, you passed." Kisuke said.

"What…" Ayumi said, wondering if the kick had messed up her hearing.

"The point of this lesson was to see if you could survive the first blow. Soul's have their reiatsu increase the fastest in life or death situations." Kisuke explained.

"Let me guess, I would have died otherwise right?" Ayumi asked.

"~Yep! Now, to celebrate, on to lesson two!" Kisuke said, ignoring Ayumi's question, as Tessai cut her soul chain.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"A lesson? What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"It's simple, if you want to go to the Soul Society you need lessons in how to use your powers. But my lessons aren't for the faint of heart." Yoruichi said.

"Okay then, we'll do it!" Orihime said, following Youruichi with a bemused Chad in tow.

* * *

Elsewhere~

* * *

"Are you insane! You just cut my Soul Chain! I need that you morons!" Ayumi yelled.

"Calm down, we know that." Kisuke said.

"How can I be calm! You just killed me!" Ayumi yelled, louder than her last shout.

"Relax, if you become a Soul Reaper, you have nothing to worry about. Now to begin Lesson Two. Go, Shattered Shaft!" Kisuke yelled, pointing at a random rock in the distance. But the ground under Ayumi gave out, and she screamed as she fell.

"Hah, surprised…? That's my highest level fake out." Kisuke said, laughing at his own joke. But Ayumi still hadn't reached the bottom of the shaft.

"How deep did you make this?" Kisuke asked Ururu.

"Very deep, I worked really hard." Ururu answered.

Meanwhile Ayumi had finally reached the bottom, only to find her hands tied behind her back.

"Bakudo 99, Kin! I'm sorry, but I have to bind your arms." Tessai said.

"Now come back up like that. That is Lesson Two, the Shattered Shaft." Kisuke said from the surface.

"You are crazy! How do you expect me to get back up there!" Ayumi yelled up to the hat-wearing shopkeeper.

"You have no choice, the encroachment has already begun." Kisuke said.

When Ayumi looked down, she saw her Chain was devouring itself. Ayumi screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to bang her Chain against a wall, only for it to bite her instead of itself.

"Encroachment… a Soul Chain devours itself. In the Shaft it only takes three days thanks to a special gas." Kisuke said. "If you don't become a Soul Reaper inthat time, we will have to kill the Hollow you will become."

"Why you… you'd let this kill me! " Ayumi ground out, past the extreme pain she was in.

* * *

Meanwhile~

* * *

"Stop! You'll never get to the Soul Society at this rate!" Yoruichi said.

"But we're trying our hardest." Orihime said.

"No buts. They're your powers, so summon them. Just retrace your steps to the last time you used them." Yoruichi said.

"It's not very easy to do that, I was so desperate at the time-" Orihime started.

"Desperate to do what? People discover their powers when they are in a situation where they are desperate to protect something. Now, what do you want to protect?" Yoruichi asked.

"I want to protect Ayumi." Orihime said, and with that her powers were released.

"Good, now what about you, what is it you want to protect." Yoruichi asked Chad.

* * *

Back at the Shaft~

* * *

_Darn it that pain is insane, but they sleep for a few hours... so now's my chance!_ Ayumi thought. She backed into the wall, and used her hands and feet to climb it. But she only made it about ten feet before falling. And of course the encroachment chose that moment to start up again, and this one made the teen pass out. When Ayumi came to, the Chain had been whittled down to almost nothing. Jinta came running down the side of the shaft carrying some food.

"Feeling hungry yet?" he asked.

"Of course not, I've still got some Chain left." Ayumi shot back.

"You lose track of time down here." Jinta said, looking around. "You've been down here for about 70 hours. Most souls usually start going Hollow by now. And a little warning, the last encroachment is far worse than all the others.

Ayumi then felt a sharp pain as the entire Chain started to eat itself!  
"Wh-What! NO!" she yelled, the last word turning into a terrifying scream as a hole formed in her chest, and a mask started to form on her face.

"Look, she's turning into a Hollow!" Jinta yelled, having just now reached the top of the shaft.

Before either of the kids could do anything, Kisuke stepped in. "There's still a slim chance that she can become a Soul Reaper in time. Let's wait until the transformation is complete." The former Captain said, to horrified looks from his helpers.

* * *

Meanwhile~

* * *

Ayumi woke up on a mountain. Everywhere around her was covered in snow for as far as the eye could see.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

_"This is your inner world, Ayumi."_ A voice said from behind the teen.

When Ayumi turned around, she saw a woman who looked about twenty, with dark hair against extremely pale skin.

"Who are you?" Ayumi asked.

_"You don't know? I'm-"_ the woman said.

"What was that, I didn't hear the last part." Ayumi asked, not having heard the woman's name.

_"You still can't hear me... how sad. After all, no one knows you better than me, and I have been shouting my name for so very long."_ The woman said, floating away from the mountain.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are." Ayumi said, wondering what this strange woman was doing.

_"You might want to move."_ The woman said.

Ayumi then felt the ground give way under her, as the mountain collapsed.

_"What the heck!"_ Ayumi yelled as she fell.

_"Just use the reishi under you to halt your fall, after all any novice Soul Reaper can do it."_ The woman said, floating next to Ayumi.

"But I'm not a Soul Reaper right now!" said young woman yelled.

_"The powers that were taken from you were Rukia's! You still have your own Soul Reaper powers!"_ the strange woman yelled.

"What my own powers?" Ayumi asked.

_"Your powers are hidden in one of this boxes, find the right one before the world collapses or you will become a Hollow."_ The woman said.

Ayumi didn't argue, she tried to figure out the correct box. But then she remembered what Uryu said about reiraku. When she saw the red ribbon, Ayumi grabbed it, hoping that it was that simple. Luckily it was, as the open box held the hilt of her Zanpaku-to.

_"Good, you found it. Maybe now my name will reach you. Now draw me, Ayumi!"_ the woman yelled from behind her.

Meanwhile on the outside, Ayumi's power was surging so high, it was breaking Tessai's Kido, forcing the former Captain to go all out. But Ayumi broke free of that too, and launched out of the Shaft. When she stopped and the smoke around her cleared, it revealed Ayumi in a Shihakusho, and a Hollow mask similar to Ichigo's original one but with blue as opposed to red stripes.

"Are you still there! Answer me old lady!" Jinta yelled.

But Ayumi just grabbed her Zanpaku-to and used it to shatter her mask.

"Phew… do you have any idea how close that was?" Ayumi said, as she pulled the mask off.

"Congratulations, you passed Lesson two!" Kisuke said, only to earn a punch to the face.

"You're lucky I'm too sore to beat you up right now you idiot! You almost killed me!" Ayumi yelled.

"Okay then, on to Lesson Three. All you have to do is knock my hat off." Kisuke said, using Ayumi's energy to his advantage.

Ayumi took that to heart, and jumped forward, cutting the hat. But she couldn't quite knock it off.

"Not bad, you got that close with a sealed blade." Kisuke said.

"Are you kidding, I can do this in a heartbeat." Ayumi said arrogantly.

"Okay then, prove it." Kisuke said, drawing his own blade.

* * *

Soul Society~

* * *

"What Captain, I thought you were going to appeal her case!" Renji yelled, with Ichigo nodding his head beside him.

"I did, but Central 46 won't change their mind. Rukia is to be executed in 25 days. Farewell Rukia, this is the last time I will see you before the execution." Byakuya said, turning to leave. But the look he gave Rukia was not the same as his words, the younger Kuchiki could tell that Byakuya had no intention of letting her get executed.

But after he left, the three younger Reapers started on a plan to break Rukia out. While they were doing that, Byakuya was struggling to keep up his noble façade. Nothing since Hisana's death had caused him so much grief. It didn't help that Kenpachi and Gin ambushed him.

"You're a model to us all, Captain Kuchiki. You're so very calm in the face of your sister's fate. If only we could all be so calm." Gin said.

_Go away you traitor!_ Byakuya thought, his worry about Rukia almost making him say it out loud.

But luckily Kenpachi forced Gin to drag him off, trying to get in a fight again.

* * *

Urarhara Shoten~

* * *

Ayumi had been forced to run from Kisuke early on. It turned out that the blade from his cane was a Zanpaku-to. And it was able to cut through hers. Thus Ayumi had no real choice but to run for her life and hope for the best.

_"Why are you running Ayumi?"_ the woman from earlier asked, appearing in front of the teen. _"Nothing is plugging your ears now but fear. Now turn, face your enemy and call my name!"_

Kisuke stopped as he saw Ayumi no longer running from him. But he was soon pushed back as Ayumi turned around.

"Freeze the heavens and moon, Togetsu (Freezing Moon)!" Ayumi yelled.  
When the resulting smoke cleared, it reveled her holding a dual Zanpaku-to, both katanas a pure shining slver.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the chapter. I wonder if Grimmjow ever got away.**

**Ichigo: He didn't. Hachi is healing him right now.**

**A/N: I warned him, but our resident kitty is not the smartest person in the world.**

**Rukia: I know what you mean. I wonder how he ever beat you Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Hey, it was just a power difference!**

**Rukia: No it wasn't, you just aren't any smarter than him.**

**Ichigo: Why you little...**

**A/N: Ah... young love... or not so young. In any case, the next chapter should be up as soon as I can type it and have it betaed. And I know, I'm evil leaving a cliffhanger like that. But hey, got to keep you guy's interested somehow. By the way, I am working on getting a more accurate translation on Togetsu, so if that changes later on, that's why. I don't know enough Japanese to get a perfect translation.  
**


	18. Enter the Soul Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. And man am I updating fast, at this rate I'll be done with COF by the middle of October.**

**Rukia: Aw...you mean the story is almost done now?**

**A/N: No, Change of Fate is, the actual story line isn't there will be at least one sequel.**

**Ichigo: Well that's good news, I was ready to beat you up for making Rukia sad there.**

**Rukia: Oh go easy on him Ichigo, otherwise it won't be written.**

**Ichigo: Oh fine, I guess I'll just go beat up Grimmjow.**

**A/N: So violent... oh well, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_"Freeze the heavens and moon, Togetsu (Freezing Moon)!" Ayumi yelled._

_When the resulting smoke cleared, it reveled her holding a dual Zanpaku-to, both katanas a pure shining slver._

* * *

"I've never seen a Zanpakuto like that before. How is she supposed to use two blades?" Jinta asked.

But Ayumi had her own thing to say. "Kisuke, you can dodge this right? Because I can't control it yet!" Ayumi yelled, bringing both of her blades down.

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke yelled himself, barely brining up a shield in time.

When the smoke cleared, the shield was shattered on both sides, ice covering it.

"Phew, I didn't expect a Getsuga so soon, especially an ice one." Kisuke said. After he picked up his ruined hat, he looked at a sleeping Ayumi. "You are one scary kid, Ayumi Kurosaki. Lesson Three, passed."

* * *

**A few day's later~**

* * *

"I wonder why Kisuke wanted me to open the window…" Ayumi thought, sitting next to it.

But she wasn't complaining, a nice breeze had started to blow. But then a ball flew in the window, hitting her wall.

"Meet at Urahara Shoten immediately." The bloody message said.

Unlike Ichigo, Ayumi didn't stay to see the second part; she just went out the door. For once in his life, Isshin decided to let Ayumi go.

"Please be careful Ayumi, I don't know how I could face Masaki if you don't come back." He said, watching his daughter leave.

When Ayumi arrived at the shop, she saw Chad and Orihime waiting for her.

"You two are coming too, eh?" she asked, somehow not very surprised.

"Yes, they are, and so am I." Uryu said walking up himself.

"Wow, nice outfit. Did someone mistake you for a superhero yet?" Ayumi asked, after looking at what he was wearing.

But Kisuke brought them in before Uryu could work up a comeback to that statement. When they reached the training room, Ichigo met them, already in his Soul Reaper body.

"Ichigo, I thought you were in Soul Society?" Ayumi said.

"I was, I came back to bring you there." Ichigo explained.

"He is a member of the Shiba Clan, and they have a private Senkaimon. We're using it to get there." Yoruichi said.

The group nodded, and departed for the Soul Society.

* * *

"What the heck, Ichigo! I thought this was an official gate!" Ayumi yelled.

"It is, but you need to be a full Soul Reaper to take the safe way, so just shut up and run!" Ichigo yelled back at his sister.

Uryu was the first to notice the walls caving in, by virtue of the fact his cape got caught in it. Chad just grabbed him and carried the Quincy the rest of the way. But they were forced to run even faster as the Cleaner appeared. As Yoruichi made a running explanation of what it was, Orihime turned around and put up a shield to stop the Cleaner. It worked… but it also launched them into the Shiba Manor's courtyard, forming a rather large crater. Most of the group landed normally, but Ayumi had landed right on top of Ichigo.

"Wow guys, that's an awesome landing pose!" Orihime said.

"Oh, shut up." Both Kurosaki's said.

"About time you showed up Ichigo." Kaien said walking up with Kukkaku.

"Who are they?" Ayumi asked.

"Well…they're my other family. That's Kaien and Kukkaku Shiba." Ichigo explained.

"Oh so they're the Shibas… I can see why they brought you in, Kaien looks almost identical to you Ichigo." Ayumi said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot…" Kaien said with a shrug.

"I would think so." Uryu said himself, doing a good job of not looking uncomfortable around a Lieutenant.

"You have no idea…do we have all the uniforms Kaien?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, one for each of them, and all from either Ten or Thirteen." Kaien answered.

"Wait, why those specific Squads? And why do we need the uniforms in the first place?" Orihime asked.

"Simple, Squad 13 is my Squad, and Ten is the least specialized." Ichigo answered.

"Okay then, what rank are you then?" Uryu asked.

"Third Seat, though I am strong enough to be a Captain. And with these Uniforms we can sneak into the Seireitei." Ichigo answered two questions at once.

"Are you sure that will work?" Chad asked.

"Trust me, the average Soul Reaper won't ask questions. And even if they did, only a Lieutenant or higher can keep us out." Kaien said.

"Okay then, when do we go?" Uryu asked, eager to get back at Renji and Byakuya, even if they were allies.

"Not till tomorrow. Ichigo needs to scout out where we can go in." Kaien said.

"Which means you're having dinner with us tonight!" Kukkaku said, speaking for the first time.

With that, the group headed into the Manor.

* * *

**The Next day~**

* * *

Ayumi and Chad, you're with me. Uryu and Orihime are the other team. Yoruichi can join either team."

But the former Captain had already run off.

"Actually, I can go on my own Ichigo." Chad said, setting of in the direction of the prison.

Ichigo knew better than to argue, so he just let Chad go. And with that, the other two groups took off on different routes to the tower. But it didn't take long for Ayumi and Ichigo to be stopped.

"I didn't expect you to help a Ryoka, Shiba." Ikkaku said, jumping down with Yumichika.

"Great, just who I wanted to avoid. And what gives you the idea that she's a Ryoka?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't take much to know Strawberry. No one else has hair like that after all. And trust me, I would recognize someone who did." Ikkaku said.

"And I could never forget someone who is so ugly." Yumichika said.

Ayumi's eye twitched dangerously, as she reached for Togetsu, "Ichigo can I have him… I want to kill him over that 'ugly' comment."

"Sorry Ayumi, he's mine. Oh and his name is Yumichika…something or other. That way you can track him down later." Ichigo said, drawing the other Soul Reaper off.

"Hey! Wait, Shiba! I want to finally have that fight!" Ikkaku yelled after Ichigo.

"Sorry dude, thanks to you being in Squad 11 the others will just think you were an idiot and got in a fight with the wrong person. Though I want to kill your friend for calling me ugly." Ayumi said, drawing Togetsu.

"Okay then, in that case I'll just fight you and dissuade you of the notion of beating me." Ikkaku said, "Though why didn't you go with Shiba?"

"Simple, we already decided that if we ran into more than one person, we would split up." Ayumi answered.

"Oh really, let's test that theory!" Ikkaku yelled, bringing his blade down on Ayumi.

The younger Reaper was surprised by shear force behind the blow. But she recovered quickly, and pushed Ikkaku back. What she hadn't noticed was the sheath coming at her head. Luckily Ayumi used a dual Zanpaku-to so she was able to see that attack coming… she used one like it herself on Kisuke. But Ikkaku used the leverage from Ayumi's block to push himself over her head. Ayumi wasn't quite able to block the return strike and she got a cut to her eye, but she gave one to Ikkaku too. It continued like that for a few minutes, until Ikkaku jumped back beyond Ayumi's reach.

"You're surprisingly good, for a rookie. Tell me your name and the name of your teacher." Ikkaku said, putting his ointment on the cut over his eye.

"That's not fair, that heals your cut! Though if you must know, my is Ayumi Kurosaki. And while I wouldn't call him my teacher, Kisuke Urahara trained me."

Ayumi answered, angrily rubbing at her eye.

Ikkauku's eyes widened on hearing that name, it was _him_ that trained her?

"I see, if he was the one to train you, I won't hold back anymore. Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled, releasing his Shikai.

Ayumi was surprised to see the spear that Ikkaku was now holding. But not surprised enough to not release her own Shikai.

"Freeze the heavens and moon, Togetsu!" Ayumi yelled, her blades splitting into the two silver Katana's.

"Hmm... Freezing Moon, huh? And a dual Zanpakuto at that, which explains how you were able to block my attacks so well, not that it will help you any." Ikkaku said.

Ayumi's only answer to that was to bring one of her blades down on Ikkaku.

"Hah! Now this is a real fight, but don't misjudge my blade!" Ikkaku yelled, thrusting his spear forward.

"I wasn't going to!" Ayumi yelled back, pushing Hozukimaru back with one blade, while bringing the other one around, nicking Ikkaku's shoulder.

That forced the older Reaper back a little, and Ayumi took that opening to launch another attack.

"I told you, don't misjudge my blade. Split, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled, his spear splitting and wrapping around Ayumi.

The end of it hit her arm, opening a large gash, but Ayumi's blade cut a larger gash on Ikkaku, forcing him back again. But the stubborn Third Seat launched forward, swinging Hozukimaru at Ayumi. She just grabbed the end though, crushing it.

"How… you damaged Hozukimaru... with your bare hands." Ikkaku said, not believing his eyes.

"Surprised, well this should surprise you even more…" Ayumi said, bringing her blades up, her eyes glowing with a white aura. She then brought her blades down, twin white blasts coming down on a stunned Ikkaku. When the smoke cleared, he was holding chunks of wood...all that remained of Hozukimaru. But Ikkaku himself had large wounds on either side of his chest, with a sheet of ice covering him.

"Huh…looks like you won…" Ikkaku said, passing out from the wounds.

For her part, Ayumi flared her reiatsu, to get Ichigo's attention. Soon enough her brother showed up, looking like he hadn't even been in a fight.

"Wow, you did a number on Ikkaku. Let me heal your arm and eye real quick." Ichigo said, his hands taking on a green glow as he held them over Ayumi's arm.

"So, what happened with the pretty boy?" Ayumi asked, when Ichigo was done.

"Oh, him? No problem, though he will have a pretty nasty scar now. Serves the prick right to call my sister ugly." Ichigo said, healing Ikkaku enough to where he wouldn't die.

Ayumi blushed a little as she asked, "Well, that's what I expected. Are we heading to the tower now?"

"Yes we are, so let's get going." Ichigo said, once he was done with the healing.

And with that the brother/sister pair continued onto the prison, even though Renji hadn't actually moved Rukia there yet.

* * *

On that subject, Renji had just arrived at the barracks to move Rukia.

"Have they moved the date of my execution up, Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, in fourteen day's from now you will be executed. I am here to bring you to your new cell." Renji answered.

Rukia nodded, that was about what she had expected anyway. Once they reached the tower, Renji whispered in Rukia's ear.

"Ichigo and his sister are here, along with a few others. Don't worry Rukia, we'll get you out of here soon." Renji said.

Rukia nodded, carefully hiding her joy under her Kuchiki façade.

* * *

If Rukia could see the situation that the Kurosaki's were in right now, she might have laughed out loud.

"Come back here you two! Kill them for the glory of Captain Zaraki!" what seemed like all of Squad 11 yelled.

"What the heck! They shouldn't know about us yet!" Ayumi yelled.

"They don't, those are members of Squad 11. They don't care who we are as long as we fight them!" Ichigo yelled back.

"That's crazy! What if we were on their side!" Ayumi yelled.

"I told you, they don't care, so just shut up and run!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs.

As soon as they were able to, the orange haired Reapers ducked down an alley and lost their pursuers. Thankfully they were right over an entrance to the underground.

"I can't believe you brought me into a sewer, Ichigo." Ayumi said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, would you prefer to keep being chased by Squad 11!" Ichigo shot back, his frustration making the remark sharper than he had intended.

"Jeez, sorry Ichigo, but you could be a little nicer about it." Ayumi said.

"No, I'm sorry Ayumi. I just hate not going straight to Rukia." Ichigo said.

"I know what you mean, it's so annoying being stuck in here." Ayumi said.

"Let's get going then, I hate the smell just as much as you do, trust me." Ichigo said, moving off.

Ayumi nodded, and followed her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uryu and Orihime noticed a larger number of patrols. Ayumi and Ichigo's fights had spread the news about the intrusion.

"So much for sneaking up there, Ayumi or Ichigo must have gotten into a fight." Uryu said.

"As long as we don't run into a Captain we should be okay though, after all we are in their uniforms." Orihime said.

Uryu nodded, and the two of them set off, not noticing that a certain crazy Captain was watching them…

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And if you notice difference's in the timeline (like when Rukia was taken to the tower) that's aftereffects of all the changes they made in the past.**

**Ikkaku: Man I was beat by a girl! How embarrassing.**

**A/N: Well you asked for it.**

**Ayumi: Yeah you did, and where is your buddy, I still owe him for his comment earlier.**

**A/N: He's probably at Squad 4 healing right now.**

**Ayumi: Oh not for long he isn't...**

**A/N: Like I said, so very violent. Please read and review.**


	19. Battle of the Captains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

**A/N: Well here is the next COF chapter. Oddly enough, I managed to post this at the same time as my other Bleach story...weird. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and if anyone wants to draw Ayumi or Togetsu (as in the Shikai blades) then feel free to do so, just PM me if you need anything, and when you have the finished drawing. But enough about that, here's the chapter, please read and review.**

**Ichigo: Man, this is a long update...**

**A/N: Tell me about it, this took forever to type.**

**Rukia: Well at least I'm back in it now.**

**Ayumi: Yeah but only for a second.**

**A/N: Shush you two, don't spoil the chapter!**

**Ayumi and Rukia: Shut up yourself!**

* * *

**A few hours later~**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way Ichigo?" Ayumi asked.

"No idea, only Squad 4 knows this place well. But considering the amount of reiatsu above us we must be close." Ichigo said, heading up a ladder. But when he opened the tile, it was only to find darkness and several Lieutenants patrolling. Ichigo quickly ducked back down, almost knocking Ayumi over.

"OW! What was that about?" Ayumi asked.

"It's dark out, and a few of the Lieutenants are out there." Ichigo answered, walking towards a side room.

"I thought you could handle any number of Soul Reapers though?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course I can, but if we take out several Lieutenants that's a little too much attention don't you think?" Ichigo answered dryly.

Ayumi sighed in resignation, "Are we at least close to the tower?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yes we are, but lets get some rest. You need it after that fight trust me."

Ayumi wearily nodded, she _was_ very tired.

* * *

**The next morning~**

* * *

"NO!" an anguished voice rang out over the Sereitai.

As the other Lieutenants ran to the source of the shout, they saw Momo looking at a wall. When they followed her eyes, the group gasped in shock.

"CAPTAIN AIZEN!" Momo yelled, as the rest of the group stared in shock at the wall.

Hanging from it was Aizen, impaled on a Zanpaku-to. Or at least a cleverly crafted illusion of Aizen was.

_No way is he actually dead. It must be his Zanpaku-to's hypnosis._ Kaien thought.

But he joined the others in vocally wondering what had happened. Izuru moved to put a hand on Momo's shoulder to lead her away. At first Momo numbly followed her friend, but then Gin walked up.

"Oh no, what is this? Looks like Souske got in over his head." The Captain said.

At those words, Momo's head jerked up, the grief replaced by intense anger.

"You! You killed my Captain!" the Lieutenant yelled, her voice pure venom.

She broke free from Izuru and charged at Gin. But Izuru got in her way, and blocked Momo's blade.

"Move Izuru, he killed Captain Aizen!" Momo yelled.

"I can't do that Momo. I can't let you attack my Captain." Izuru said calmly, despite wondering why his friend wanted to attack Gin.

"I said move Izuru!" Momo yelled, pushing down on Izuru's blade.

"I said no Momo!" Izuru yelled back.

Momo pushed him even further back, and released her Shikai.

"Snap, Tobiume!" the distraught Lieutenant yelled, her blade changing into a pole with two prongs on it.

She then launched a ball of fire at Izuru. The other Lieutenant managed to dodge it easily enough though.

"How dare you Momo, releasing your blade here, and using it to attack my Captain. I can't forgive you for that… Raise your head, Wabisuke." Izuru said, his blade transforming into the crooked form of his Shikai.

But before he could bring it down on Momo, Kaien was standing in front of him, Nejibana blocking Wabisuke. While Kaien was blocking Izuru, Toshiro was blocking Momo.

"Toshiro…why?" Momo asked, her grief overwhelming her again.

"Take them away. Put them in a couple cells." Toshiro said, while the other Lieutenants dragged Momo and Izuru away.

"That was close Captain, I honestly don't know what got into her. Though I'm sorry you had to stop my Lieutenant too." Gin said, walking up like nothing had happened.

Toshiro turned a frosty glare onto Gin, "I'm not sure who killed Aizen, but I'm warning you Ichimaru, if you hurt Momo, I will kill you myself."

* * *

"Looks like they left." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I wonder why though?" Ayumi mused.

"Who knows?" Ichigo said back.

But he had a bad feeling about this.

_This is not a good sign…Aizen must have faked his death. I really hope Kenpachi isn't up there again. _Ichigo thought.

**"Don't worry King, even if he is up there he can't beat us."** Shiro said.

_"I know that, but if he is up there that is time we can't afford to waste. Plus fighting him is never fun, even you have to admit that Shiro."_ Ichigo said back.

**"Speak for your self King. I happen to like a good fight, and you don't get much better than Kenpachi Zaraki for that!" **Shiro yelled, excited at the prospect of fighting Kenpachi.

_"Well if you want to fight him so much then I'll just push you out and let you distract him. Assuming he's even still up there."_ Ichigo said.

Before Shiro could come up with a sufficient retort, Ayumi got Ichigo's attention.

"Are we going or not? Rukia can't wait forever you know." The younger Kurosaki said.

Ichigo nodded at Ayumi and said, "Of course we are. Let's go rescue Rukia."

As the two Reapers ran up the stairs, Ichigo started to get a bad feeling, he could feel a strong reiatsu at the edge of his perception.

Once Ayumi and Ichigo reached the top, they both felt a massive reiatsu pushing down on them.

"Who is that? I've never felt so much power outside of Grimmjow!" Ayumi yelled.

Ichigo obviously knew who it was immediately, "That's a Captain Ayumi! Now run, I'll hold him off, you get to Rukia!"

Ayumi was going to argue, but when she saw Ichigo's eyes, and the determination in them, she knew he could handle himself, so she set off to save Rukia.

"Hmm…sending off your ally eh? Whatever you're the one I want to fight Shiba." Kenpachi said, finally revealing himself.

"I don't need her help, I'm stronger than you think." Ichigo said, drawing Zangetsu and releasing the blade.

"Really now…fine then, you can have the first blow. Let's see just how strong you are Shiba." Kenpachi said, opening his Haori and letting Ichigo attack.

"Your too cocky Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled, jumping forward and cutting Kenpachi, actually surprising the Captain.

"Wow…you actually managed to cut me. Now we can start this fight for real!" Kenpachi yelled.

As the larger man brought his blade down, Ichigo blocked it easily enough. But the shear force behind the attack made a sizeable crater in the ground. After he pushed Kenpachi back, Ichigo used his speed advantage to get in several attacks. But Kenpachi refused to fall.

_Darn it, I forgot how tough he is to take down!_ Ichigo thought, getting more than a little annoyed by Kenpachi.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

Ichigo wasn't the only member of his group fighting a Captain, Chad found himself running through the Squad 8 barracks, only to run into Shunsui.

"Come on, just sit down and have a drink with me. There's no need to fight." The Captain said, after he had made his somewhat dramatic entrance, comedy routine and all.

"Sorry I can't right now." Chad said, trying to move forward.

"Why not, we don't need to fight you know." Shunsui said.

"I'm not old enough to drink yet." Chad said, figuring that should be obvious.

"Oh well that's too bad. I still can't let you go you know. And your friend won't last much longer anyway, fighting a Captain is not an easy prospect." Shunsui said, not able to tell it was Ichigo fighting Kenpachi.

Chad's eyes widened at that, he couldn't tell it was Ichigo either, he thought it was Ayumi, and he wasn't about to let his oldest friend fight alone.

"I'm sorry then, but I have to go past you. Will you move now Captain?" Chad asked.

"Sorry I can't do that, you can either wait here or retreat. But I doubt I can convince you of either." Shunsui said.

Chad's only response was to shoot a blast of energy at the Captain, who casually raised his hand and blocked it.

"Well I truly hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice. If you won't retreat then I have to fight you." Shunsui said.

Chad again said nothing, and only launched another blast of energy at the Captain. Shunsui just casually dodged it though. And it went on like that for quite a while. Chad would blast at the Captain, while Shunsui would dodge with no real effort on his part.

"While are you so determined to save Rukia? She can't have been there long enough to become good enough friends with her." Shunsui said.

"You're right, I barely know her. But she's friends with Ayumi, and that's all the reason I need to fight to save her!" Chad shot back, remembering how he first met Ayumi.

* * *

**Flashback~**

* * *

_Chad was a new student in Japan. He had been living most of his life in Mexico with his grandfather. And it showed, not many people were willing to talk to him. He could understand though, he was the type to really stick out, what with how tall he was and his obvious Mexican heritage. So he was walking home alone after his first day of school when he heard some screams from an alley. They were female screams and a couple men laughing at it. So Chad ran to the alley and saw a girl from his school on the ground, her clothes ripped to shreds with a couple older men standing over her. Seeing what the obvious intention of the men was, something snapped inside of Chad. He wasn't normally the type to fight, but seeing the orange haired girl on the ground, his normally easy-going nature went out the window.  
_

_He charged at the men, knocking one down while hitting his buddy. Chad mercilessly beat the first one until he was out cold, and then turned on the other one who had tried to sneak up on him with a rock in his hand. He kicked him hard enough to knock the wind out of the older man, and left him on the ground holding his gut. After he was kicked again, the man passed out, and with both of them on the ground, Chad was able to recover enough sense to take off his jacket and wrap it around the girl._

_"Hey you're the new kid…Chad right?" the girl asked._

_"It's not Chad, but that's not important right now. Are you okay?" Chad asked._

_"As okay as I can be, you stopped them before they could do anything other than rip up my clothes." The girl answered, pulling the jacket closer around her body._

_"Okay then, where do you live, I can get you back there." Chad said._

_"At the clinic a couple blocks down. I'm Ayumi Kurosaki by the way." Ayumi answered._

_"I'm Yasutora Sado, though you can call me Chad if you want." Chad answered; taking up the name Ayumi had called him._

* * *

**End Flashback~**

* * *

Remembering why he had promised to always help Ayumi, Chad charged at Shunsui, charging up the most powerful blast yet. But the Captain just shot forward and cut Chad with his Zanpaku-to, bringing the big teen down.

* * *

Ayumi felt Chad's defeat and shot her head up.

"Chad couldn't have lost! He just can't, no one can beat him!" Ayumi yelled, almost running towards where he had been. But she knew that Chad wouldn't want her to leave Rukia in her cell, so Ayumi kept running forward, despite the tears running freely down her face.

* * *

Ichigo also felt the sudden drop in Chad's reiatsu, and decided he had to beat Kenpachi now. Said Captain was covered in large gashes, but had started to laugh and tore off his eye patch, the sudden spike in reiatsu still surprising Ichigo.

So thus Ichigo held Zangetsu out in front of him, "Sorry dude, but I need to end this fight now, Bankai!"

As the smoke covered Ichigo's black and white blade, Kenpachi yelled, "Oh so you have a Bankai eh? Well that will make this even more fun!"

"Sorry don't have time for that…Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, bringing Zangetsu down, the resulting black and white attack finally brining Kenpachi down.

Ichigo then set off to find his sister. But he didn't find her until he reached the tower, though when he did, Ichigo saw her tear streaked face and realized she didn't know that Chad was okay.

"Ayumi, don't worry about Chad, he fought Captain Kyoraku, he will send him to Squad 4 to be fixed up. Let's just get Rukia out then we can go for Chad." Ichigo said, trying to comfort his sister.

Ayumi shakily nodded, and followed Ichigo to the cell, knocking a couple of lower ranked Reapers out first. Once they got to the door, Ichigo opened it. When they did, Rukia turned around, and when she saw Ichigo her face lit up in joy. She ran at the taller Reaper and practically crushed him with a bear hug.

"Rukia…can't…breathe." Ichigo got out, around the tight hug.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy to see you Ichigo." Rukia said, relaxing her grip but not letting go, just burying her head deeper in Ichigo's chest.

But the group felt a surge of power that ruined the moment, as Byakuya walked up.

"Let me talk to him Rukia. I'm sure he'll let us go." Ichigo said, walking out with Ayumi next to him.

But before either Reaper could reach Byakuya, they both collapsed, Yoruichi standing over them.

"Yoruichi you idiot! They were going to get me out of here!" Rukia yelled, running forward.

But the door closed on her, courtesy of Gin. Seeing that, Yoruichi didn't waste any time talking, she just grabbed the Kurosaki's and ran.

"Darn, looks like they got away. At least we kept the prisoner locked up, right Captain Kuchiki." Gin said.

"I could have handled them alone." Byakuya said, turning to leave, so Gin wouldn't see his anger at how close they had been to getting Rukia out.

* * *

**Training Room~**

* * *

As Ichigo woke up, he realized what had happened right away.

"Yoruichi! Why did you take us away! We were that close!" Ichigo yelled, while Ayumi was just staring at Yoruichi not believing her eyes.

"Neither of you stood a chance against Byakuya. And Gin was there too." Yoruichi said, this version of her not knowing the true extent of Ichigo's power.

"You idiot! Byakuya was going to help us!" Ichigo yelled, even louder than before.

Yoruichi's eyes widened at that, along with her mouth forming an 'O' of shock.

"I didn't know that. But even with that Gin Ichimaru was still there too." She said.

Ichigo calmed down somewhat and said, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known about Byakuya. In any case, we need to train Ayumi in Bankai.

Ayumi looked between the two and wondered what they were talking about.

"Bankai? What is that?" the youngest Reaper asked.

"The second release of a Zanpaku-to. It is from five to ten times more powerful than a Shikai." Yoruichi explained.

Ayumi was shocked by that, but still said, "Well let's get started then, I want to save Rukia as much as Ichigo does."

* * *

**Squad 13 Barracks~**

* * *

"Well what are we going to do now Captain?" Kaien asked.

"All we can do… keep preparing to stop the execution. We can only hope that Ichigo can rescue Rukia first so we don't need it." Jushiro answered.

Kaien nodded, but he had another question, "What about Aizen's, 'death', do you think he is actually dead sir?"

Jushiro shook his head, "Of course not. From what Ichigo told us, he could do anything and we wouldn't know the difference. So we need to keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Kaien started heading for the door after that, "Okay then, I'm going to find Renji and take him to that training area Ichigo showed us so we can finish our training for Bankai."

Jushiro nodded, "Good luck Kaien, I hope you can do it."

Kaien nodded himself, and set out for the Squad 6 Barracks. But it would take a while to find Renji, so Kaien kept an eye out for anything out. He saw Gin and Izuru walking off, but he didn't follow them, since Kaien couldn't risk them noticing him yet.

* * *

**A few minutes later~**

* * *

After Kaien had moved off, Toshiro ambushed Gin.

"So, showing your true colors now, eh Ichimaru. I've figured you out now, you killed Aizen and used the distraction to try and sneak away." Toshiro said.

"Oh really, and where does that idea come from?" Gin asked.

Before Toshiro could answer Momo jumped in front of him, holding her blade out.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Toshiro asked, not understanding why his oldest friend would draw her blade on him.

"I read Captain Aizen's last letter, his final words Toshiro! They were: _'I confide the truth of what I have discovered to the one I trust the most. The truth about why Rukia Kuchiki must be executed…and why the date keeps changing. In the course of my investigation I reached a conclusion. The true goal of the execution is not to kill Kuchiki. The execution has been contrived so that something may be stolen. And that thing is… the Sokyoku. The Sokyoku whose seal is removed only for executions, has the destructive power of one million Zanpaku-to's in its blade, furthermore when used to execute a Soul Reaper, its power is increased even further. The name of the person who planned this is…Toshiro Hitsugaya.'_

Toshiro couldn't believe his ear, "Aizen said that?"

Momo nodded, "Yes and it continued: '_Tonight I have called him out to the Higashi Daishoheki, I must foil his plan. If he will not back down I am prepared to fight him. But if I die, carry on for me Momo, and kill him.'_

At the end of that, Momo screamed and brought Tobiume down on Toshiro.

"Darn it Momo, Aizen would never say that!" Toshiro yelled.

But Momo was too distraught to say anything back, or even to listen; she just kept attacking, after dodging the last attack, Toshiro jumped up into the air.

The Captain looked over at Gin, and saw that the smile had never left his face, "Oh so this is more of your work eh Ichimaru!"

Toshiro charged at Gin, only for Momo to get in the way. Toshiro had to knock her down so he didn't hurt her too bad.

"That was mean Captain. You didn't have to hit her so hard." Gin said, walking up.

Toshiro's only answer was to release Hyorinmaru and attack. The two Captains fought it out for a few minutes, neither able to gain the upper hand. That is until Toshiro managed to freeze Gin's arm and wrap it in Hyorinmaru's chain. But the older Captain just launched Shinso at Momo. Thankfully Rangiku chose that moment to appear, and blocked the blade, prompting Gin to run off, ending the battle…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the fights were the weak point here, I still fail at writing long combat parts. I try, but it isn't easy. That being said, please read and review.**

**Ayumi: Why did you do that to Chad!**

**A/N: I'm sorry, but it had to happen that way.**

**Ayumi: No it didn't! I'm going to kill you for what you did!**

**A/N: Someone help me! (Scream trails off as Ayumi beats me senseless...)**


	20. Bankai Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
**

**A/N: Well here is the second to last chapter of COF. Not really much to say though, other than please read and review.**

**Rukia: Oh will you just get around to rescuing me already!**

**A/N: Not yet Rukia, just wait a little longer.**

**Rukia: But I don't want to wait!**

**Ichigo: Don't worry Rukia, I'll get you out of there!**

**Ayumi: And so will I!**

* * *

**Back in the Training Room~**

* * *

"Okay Ayumi, to start the training you need to stab Togetsu into this doll. That will force her out and allow you to learn Bankai in three days, when it normally takes years." Yoruichi explained, holding said doll up.

"Okay then, lets get started." Ayumi said, stabbing the aforementioned doll.

After a flash of light, Togetsu was standing in front of the group.

"Hello Ayumi." Togetsu said.

"Hello Togetsu, nice to see you again." Ayumi said back.

"I'll leave it up to you to decide on a test Togetsu." Yoruichi said.

Togetsu nodded, and pushed her reiatsu into the ground. All over the room pillars of ice appeared, each containing a sword. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

"This looks familiar." he said.

**"You've got that right King."** Shiro said.

"Why does it look familiar Ichigo?" Ayumi asked.

"Simple, this is how Zangetsu trained me, minus all the ice." Ichigo answered, shivering a little.

"Ayumi, one of these swords is the real me. Find it and strike me down with it to gain your Bankai!" Togetsu said, grabbing a sword and interrupting the conversation.

Ayumi reached for one of the closer blades, surprising herself when the ice let her hand through. But she didn't have time to think about that, as Togetsu launched to the attack!

* * *

**The next morning~**

* * *

"Darn it, where is Renji?" Kaien thought aloud.

He was starting to get frustrated; there was no sign of the other Lieutenant. Kaien was about to just head to Byakuya and ask him when he noticed Renji heading for the Sokyoku.

"Well it's about time!" Kaien yelled, finally having found Renji.

"Oh its just you Kaien." Renji said, he had been feeling a strong reiatsu for quite a while now.

"Yeah its me, why are you heading for the hill?" Kaien asked.

"I can feel Ichigo's reiatsu under it." Renji answered.

Kaien nodded, he had felt it too, "Well let's figure out what he's doing."

But when they went into the training room they found it covered in ice and broken swords. The only person in sight was Ichigo, resolutely not looking any other direction but straight ahead.

"Hey Kaien, Renji, what brings you two here?" Ichigo asked, glad to finally have someone to talk to other than Shiro and Zangetsu.

"We came here to train, but why are you so determined not to look behind you?" Renji asked.

"Oh no reason, I just felt your reiatsu coming." Ichigo said… a little to fast.

Of course all that did was make Renji curious, so over Ichigo's frantic protests he looked in behind the rock Ichigo was leaning on. But he quickly ducked back, his face as red as his hair.

"That was your sister! Getting in a hot spring!" Renji yelled, extremely thankful that Ayumi didn't see or hear him.

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen Pineapple." Ichigo said, shrugging and leading a still red-faced Renji away, with a bemused Kaien heading up the rear.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"Man this spring is relaxing. It's nice that it heals wounds too." Ayumi thought out loud.

"You think so too eh?" Yoruichi asked, getting in herself.

"Yeah but you know, I figured out what this place is. It reminds me of that room under Kisuke's shop." Ayumi said.

"I'm not surprised you noticed, this room is what it was based on." Yoruichi said, leaning back, "Actually we built this place when we were kids. It was our play room I guess."

"Play room?" Ayumi asked.

Yoruichi nodded, thinking back to happier times.

"Yeah, and once I joined the Stealth Force and he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads we always trained here." The former Captain said.

"Actually that's something I wanted to ask you. Who is Kisuke? He carries a Zanpaku-to, so I know he was a Soul Reaper at some point." Ayumi asked.

"Okay then, if you must know, Kisuke was the Captain of Squad 12 and the founder of the Department of Research and Development." Yoruichi answered.

Ayumi's eyes widened at that, she hadn't expected Kisuke to be so important.

"Wow, I had no idea he was that important…" the younger Reaper said.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Kisuke yelled.

"Wow that was impressive boss." Jinta said.

"I think you might be catching a cold sir." Ururu said.

"Oh don't worry about it, some pretty girls were probably talking about me." Kisuke said, waving off his assistants worry.

"Don't worry boss, I have the perfect remedy for that sneeze of yours." Tessai said, pulling out some pills.

Kisuke's eyes widened in horror, "No, keep that away from me!"

"Calm down boss, now open wide." Tessai said.

"NOOO!" Kisuke's scream echoed around the shop.

* * *

**Back in the Sereitai~**

* * *

"So Rukia's execution has been moved up to tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Yes and that's why we are here, to learn Bankai and save her." Kaien said back.

"What are you guy's talking about, and why is he here?" Ayumi asked, toweling her hair and giving a suddenly blushing Renji an odd look.

"Rukia's execution has been moved up to tomorrow." Ichigo said.

Ayumi dropped the towel and immediately drew a sword, "Togetsu! Get out here, we need to move!" Ayumi yelled.

When Togetsu appeared, Ichigo pulled Kaien and Renji away to do their own training.

* * *

"Byakuya! Did you get the message? Rukia is going to be executed tomorrow!" Jushiro yelled.

"Yes I did." Byakuya said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? Your own sister is going to be killed!" Jushiro yelled, before a coughing fit broke out.

"Careful Ukitake, you'll shorten your life." Byakuya said.

Jushiro glared at his fellow Captain as Byakuya continued, "Besides, Rukia is a member of my family, so whether she lives or dies is not your concern."

As Byakuya turned to walk off the obvious pain in the noble's eyes evaporated Jushiro's anger. Byakuya was just acting in case Aizen or one of his agents was watching.

* * *

**Squad Four Barracks~**

* * *

Uryu woke up, shackled and on a prison cot.

"About time you woke up." Chad said.

"Chad…where are we?" Uryu asked.

"A prison, I don't know where, but our powers are sealed by these handcuffs." Chad answered.

Uryu nodded, but as he remembered the previous night, he realized the cuffs didn't matter.

* * *

**Flashback~**

* * *

_"I really don't remember the Quincy's I experimented on. The only one I do was the very last one. He kept saying the name of a student or grandson as I was experimenting on him. Would you like to see a photo?" Mayuri said, tossing a picture at a paralyzed Uryu.  
_

_When Uryu saw the picture, his eye's widened in horror._

_"What was that student's name… I always lose interest in my experiments once their done." Mayuri mused._

_But he turned around as Uryu stood up._

_"That students name was Uryu Ishida. That man was my grandfather, Soken Ishida! I swear on my honor as a Quincy I will kill you!" Uryu yelled._

* * *

**End Flashback~**

* * *

Even after sacrificing his Quincy powers, Uryu had been unable to kill Mayuri. That was eating at the Quincy…no _former_ Quincy's… heart. But he knew not all Soul Reapers were like that monster; all he had to do was look at Ayumi, Ichigo, Kaien, and Rukia. But he was still never going to forgive Mayuri.

For his part, Chad was lost in his own thoughts. He had been close to saving Rukia himself, but the teen had the misfortune to run into Captain Kyoraku. After the long fight, Chad had been defeated. But he was distracted as Uryu just realized something, "Hey where's Orihime?"

* * *

**Squad 11 Barracks~**

* * *

"Man was I surprised when you found me Lieutenant." Aramaki said.

"Well I was surprised to find you with a Ryoka…what's your name again?" Yachiru asked.

"What! I've known you since I joined the Squad, Lieutenant. You even gave me a nickname, Maki-Maki remember?" Aramaki shouted.

"Maki-Maki? What a stupid nickname!" Yachiru said, laughing her head off.

"But it was you who gave me that nickname Lieutenant!" the weaker Soul Reaper complained.

"Oh give it up Aramaki, the Lieutenant is extremely forgetful." Ikkaku said, with Yumichika nodding in agreement, his new scar rather painfully visible

"But what about you Ryoka. What's your name?" Ikkaku asked.

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime answered.

"No it's Chubby!" Yachiru interjected.

"You should feel honored, the Lieutenant just gave you a nickname! She doesn't do that for just anyone you know!" Aramaki said, jumping back into the conversation.

"Shut up will you, all I want to know is where Ichigo is. That boy owes me a rematch. So I'll help you till then." Kenpachi said, towering over Orihime, who weakly nodded, very intimidated by Kenpachi.

* * *

**Squad 13 Barracks~**

* * *

"So Shunsui, what are we going to do to stop the execution?" Jushiro asked.

"Well…I honestly don't know." Shunsui said with a shrug.

Jushiro looked at his old friend in disbelief, "You do realize how important it is that we help Ichigo right?"

The other Captain nodded in response.

"Okay then, if I remember correctly the Shihoin family had a device designed to destroy the Sokyoku." Jushiro mused.

Shunsui's eyes widened at those words, "Wow they take that whole, 'Defender of the Realm' thing way too seriously don't they."

Jushiro shrugged, "Maybe, but with that we can keep the Sokyoku from killing Rukia."

"That's assuming you know where it is Jushiro." Shunsui pointed out.

"But I do know where it is. I'll need you to go to the Hill and be ready while I break the seal." Jushiro replied.

Shunsui nodded and headed back to his own barracks.

* * *

"Well I'm heading out now." Renji said.

"So am I." Kaien added.

Ichigo looked between his old friend and brother and said, "Okay then, but one of you should stay out of sight. Byakuya may be on our side, but that doesn't mean that the others are."

The two Lieutenants nodded and set out to make their own attempt at saving Rukia. After they left, Kaien hid his reiatsu and kept a good distance away from Renji. But they were both heading to the same destination, Rukia's cell. But before they could get there, a Captain ambushed Renji.

"Captain Ichimaru move aside please. I need to go thorough here." Renji said.

"Sorry I can't do that Renji." Gin said.

And before Renji knew what had happened, he was on the ground, numerous cut's on his body. As his eyesight faded, Renji saw 'Gin' turn into a Captain with brown hair and glasses. As Aizen went back to Central 46, Kaien ran up to Renji.

"Darn it, now I see why Ichigo wanted us to stay apart. Hold on Renji, I'll get you healed." Kaien said, his hands taking on a green glow.

But a certain 7th Seat soon joined him. As Hanataro took over the healing, Kaien looked at the tower, knowing he wasn't strong enough on his own, but hating that fact.

* * *

As Rukia left the tower behind, she felt Renji's reiatsu disappear.

"Renji? Why Renji, why couldn't you just let Ichigo handle it!" Rukia yelled in anguish, falling to her knees.

"Hello Rukia how are you?" Gin said walking up, seemingly ignorant of Rukia's breakdown.

"Ichimaru…" Rukia shot back.

"What sort of greeting is that? It's Captain Gin Ichimaru." Gin said.

"Sorry Captain." Rukia said, though she would like nothing more than him falling off the bridge. Even before Ichigo had told her that he was a traitor, Rukia had known something was wrong with Gin.

"I'm just joking Rukia, do you think I care, we're friends after all, right?" Gin asked.

"What do you want Captain?" Rukia asked in response.

"Oh I just though I would stop by, oh and he's still alive by the way, Renji that is." Gin said.

Rukia concentrated on finding Renji's reiatsu, and she could feel a faint trickle of it.

"I could save him you know, him and the Ryoka." Gin said.

Rukia couldn't believe her ears, but then she realized he was just playing with her emotions.

"Just kidding, see you at the Sokyoku Rukia." Gin said, confirming Rukia's hunch.

After he had left, Rukia continued on to the Sokyoku, head held high, knowing that Ichigo would soon arrive to save her.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the second to last chapter. Good news is that I already have the first chapter of the sequel written up. Hopefully I won't have to wait to long before I can post it. Please read and reivew.**

**Rukia: Gosh darn it, why haven't I been rescued yet!**

**Ichigo: Blame Aizen, that's what I do.**

**Renji: How could I have been beaten so easily... (goes to sulk in a corner)**

**Ayumi: Oh get over yourself Pineapple head, you were fighting Aizen you were outmatched to start with.**


	21. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**A/N: Well here is the last chapter of COF. I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make it good. That being said, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Rukia: Finally you get around to rescuing me!**

**Ichigo: Don't blame me, blame the author.**

**A/N: Hey, what did I do!**

**Ichigo: Take forever to get here.**

**Ayumi: Yeah, we should have rescued her three chapters ago.**

**A/N: Oh don't be a baby.**

**Ayumi and Ichigo: Why you little!**

**A/N: Don't kill me please!  
**

* * *

**A few minutes later~ **

* * *

Renji slowly opened his eyes, wincing from his still sore wounds.

"What the…how am I still alive?" he wondered aloud.

"Because your too stubborn to die." Kaien said.

"Kaien? You didn't leave?" Renji asked.

"No I didn't, what do you think Rukia would have done if I let you die?" Kaien answered simply.

Renji nodded, slowly standing up, "Let's go save Rukia!"

* * *

**Squad Four~**

* * *

"Hey do you hear something Chad?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, and I think it's coming closer." Chad answered, as various Soul Reapers were screaming at the top of their lungs. But all of a sudden it got deathly silent.

"Hey it stopped…" Uryu started.

Then the roof caved in, shocking both teens. But who emerged from the smoke shocked them even more.

"A Captain!" Uryu yelled, not about to forget what one looked like.

But then Orihime popped up over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Orihime?" Chad asked.

"Hey Chad, Uryu, I'm so glad your okay!" Orihime said, before Yachiru pulled her back down.

* * *

**Sokyoku~**

* * *

_Ayumi needs to hurry up…_ Ichigo thought.

**"Why are you so worried King? You can save the Queen yourself you know."** Shiro said snidely.

_"I know I can. But I want Ayumi for back up."_ Ichigo replied.

{"Togetsu is a powerful Zanpaku-to Ichigo. I don't know if Ayumi can beat her in time."} Zangetsu said.

While Ichigo was having the talk with his inner spirits, Togetsu was knocking Ayumi to the ground, for the final time.

**_"Get up Ayumi, you can't give up now."_** Togetsu said.

Ayumi reached to a sword right next to her, "Did you really think I would give up!"

The young Reaper then brought the blade through Togetsu's chest!

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"Another dead end." Uryu said.

"Yeah this place is really big, so a couple dead ends are normal." Orihime said, not noticing how angry Yachiru was.

"See this is why I said not to let the Lieutenant lead us." Ikkaku said, before Yachiru latched onto his head.

But Kenpachi ignored the banter he could feel suppressed reiatsu.

"Come out, its not like a Captain to walk around hiding your reiatsu!" Kenpachi yelled.

As the Captain said that, four other Soul Reapers appeared on the roof.

* * *

**A few minutes later~**

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki, do you have any final words?" Yammamoto asked.

Rukia shook her head no, the only request she could have made was to let Ayumi and her friends go, and Ichigo wouldn't let them leave until she was safe.

Yammamoto nodded and said, "Release the Sokyoku!"

With those words Rukia felt her hands shoot out to the side, and her feet leave the ground. While she slowly floated upward, Rukia wondered where Ichigo was. But she was distracted as the Sokyoku took on its true form.

"Once the Sokyoku impales the prisoner, the sentence will have been carried out." Yammamoto continued.

Rukia was really started to wonder where Ichigo was, but she could see that Byakuya was ready to jump in if Ichigo didn't. As the Sokyoku charged at her, Rukia was forced to shut her eyes from its brilliance. But she then felt a cold breeze, and when Rukia opened her eye's she saw the Sokyoku coated in a solid coat of ice. And standing side by side in front of it was Ichigo and Ayumi.

"Hey Rukia, looks like you could use some help." Ayumi said.

Rukia ignored her and yelled at Ichigo, "You idiot! What took you so long!"

Ichigo took a step back, "I had to heal Ayumi…Bankai training really beat her up you know.  
But before Rukia could say anything else, both Kurosaki's were pushed back as the Sokyoku broke the ice off.

"Hmm…backing up for a second strike eh." Ichigo said, raising Zangetsu while Ayumi did the same with Togetsu.

Before either of them could move though, the Sokyoku had a cord wrapped around its neck. At the other end of that cord was Jushiro, along with the Fourth Seats Kiyone and Sentaro. When Shunsui and Nanao jumped over too, Soi Fon realized what they were going to do.

"Don't just stand there, stop them!" she yelled at her Lieutenant. But it was too late; the two Rebel Captains had already started to destroy the Sokyoku.

As the flaming remains fell to the ground, Ichigo jumped on the stand.

"Perfect timing Captain." The Third Seat said as he started to swing the newly released Zangetsu over his head.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Rukia asked, worried he would kill himself.

"Shut up and watch Rukia." Ichigo said, as he brought Zangetsu down.

After a massive flash of blue light, Ichigo appeared, holding Rukia. As the other Soul Reapers looked on in awe, even Ayumi, Rukia said, "Well what now Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged as he said, "We wait for Renji and Kaien to get you out of here."

Rukia looked up in shock, "Why don't you just run with me, your Bankai is fast enough."

Ichigo shook his head, "Fast enough to outrun Soi Fon maybe, but not Yammamoto, at least not without Shiro helping."

In any case that argument ended as Ayumi said, "Ichigo, Renji's here!"

And indeed he was, and Kaien was right beside him.

"Renji! I'm so glad you're still alive!" Rukia yelled, happy to see her oldest friend.

For his part, Ichigo had a smirk on his face as he noticed Renji staring at Ayumi. Ichigo's sister had part of her uniform cut off by Togetsu, and only bandages covered that part of her chest. But Renji was able to tear his eyes away from the younger Kurosaki in time to notice Ichigo standing in front of him, with Rukia in his arms. Ichigo had been planning to throw Rukia just like last time, but she felt a little off somehow…she was heavier than normal, and her reiatsu had an odd aspect too it. Ichigo wasn't sure what it was, but he decided it was a good idea not to throw his wife around like a sack of potatoes.

Ichigo handed Rukia to Renji, and said, "Take her and go Renji. That's your job, protect her with your life."

Renji wasn't about to argue, and he took off with Rukia, Kaien providing escort.

"What are you doing, all Lieutenants after them!" Soi Fon yelled from over by the Sokyoku.

Omaeda took off right away, and at nods from their Captains so did Isane and Sasakibe.

But Ayumi took advantage of the distraction to jump in front of them, echoing Ichigo's act in the other timeline.

"Get out of our way!" Omaeda yelled.

When Ayumi's only response was to jab Togetsu into the ground, the Lieutenants released their Shikai's.

"Run, Itegumo!" Isane yelled.

"Bite, Gonryomaru." Sasakibe said.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda yelled, only for Ayumi to punch clean through his mace.

Both Isane and Sasakibe couldn't believe their eyes, but Ayumi knocked them both down before they could do anything to her. She then grabbed Togetsu and in time to block a strike from Byakuya.

"Nice try, Byakuya Kuchiki." Ayumi said.

"Listen Ayumi Kurosaki, I don't want to fight you, but until the other Captains leave we need to." Byakuya said, pushing Ayumi back.

"Okay then, bring it on Byakuya." Ayumi said, charging in.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

* * *

"Isane…" Kiyone said, running to her sister.

"Kiyone wait, Captain Kuchiki is fighting over there!" Sentaro said, not realizing how close he came to being killed.

Soi Fon had moved toward them, only for Ichigo to jump in the way  
"Sorry Captain, but I can't let you her hurt my friends." Ichigo said.

"So you're going to fight me eh Shiba? I'll enjoy killing you and your traitorous friends." Soi Fon said.

"Ichigo move, you can't handle her!" Jushiro yelled, moving forward.

But Yammamoto moved in front of him, "It was a Third Seat and two Lieutenants who took the prisoner, they can be replaced, you two are a more serious matter."

"Move it Jushiro!" Shunsui said, pulling his friend off the hill.

"Shunsui…" Yammamoto said, following the pair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was keeping Soi Fon busy.

"Your good for a Third Seat." The Captain of Squad Two said.

"That's high praise coming from you Captain." Ichigo said, feeling Yoruichi coming.

So before Soi Fon could work up a retort, Yoruichi knocked her off the hill. With Unohana having left with Kiyone and Sentaro, the only people left on the hill were Byakuya and the two Kurosaki's. So Ichigo stopped his sister's 'fight'.

"Okay then, Renji has Rukia, so let's set up an ambush in case Aizen still gets them." Ichigo said.

The other two nodded and followed him into the trees.

* * *

"What happened here, all of them are dead!" Toshiro said, walking into the Central 46 Chambers.

"And the bloods dry and brown. This wasn't recent at all…" the young Captain continued. But then he noticed Izuru standing in the doorway.

"Izuru did you do this?" Toshiro asked.

"No." Izuru answered calmly.

"Then who did? Who let you in here?" Toshiro said.

"Central 46 of course. A more important question would be who let you in here." Izuru said, before running off.

"After him Rangiku." Toshiro said, moving after Izuru. Neither of them noticed another Soul Reaper moving into the room.

* * *

"Stop Izuru! Tell us who killed Central 46!" Toshiro yelled, running along the roofs.

"Why should I stop? How do I know it wasn't you who killed them?" Izuru shot back.

"Of course it wasn't me! I didn't know they were dead until now!" Toshiro replied.

"It really doesn't matter, but I can't believe you missed Momo, she was following you the whole time after all." Izuru said. Hearing that, Toshiro immediately headed back for Central 46, leaving Rangiku to handle Izuru.

* * *

**Central 46~**

* * *

"What happened…Toshiro didn't know, but Izuru seemed like he did… this doesn't make any sense." Momo said, not sure what was going on.

But then she noticed Gin walking into the barracks area. Despite Aizen's note, Momo still didn't trust Gin, so she followed him until he went into one of the buildings.

But what she saw in the building shocked her to her core.

"Captain Aizen…you're alive!" Momo said, not believing her eyes.

"Yes I am Momo." Aizen said, walking forward and hugging Momo.

"Captain Aizen, I missed you so much. I knew you couldn't be dead." Momo said.

"I'm so sorry that I had to put you through that Momo. Thank you…and goodbye." Aizen said, stabbing Momo in the chest.

Momo looked up, pain and disbelief in her eyes, before Aizen removed his blade and she collapsed to the ground.

"Come on Gin." Aizen said, cleaning off his blade on Momo's uniform.

"Yes sir Captain Aizen" Gin said, following his 'leader'.

But they were stopped by Toshiro, "Gin and…Aizen, how are you alive, and where's Momo!"

"Hello Toshiro…Izuru must have failed." Aizen said.

"What, failed? Wait where's Momo!" Toshiro yelled.

When Aizen said nothing, Toshiro ran past him.

"Momo…" the silver haired Captain said.

"Oh you found her. I should have chopped her up and hidden the pieces." Aizen said.

"You made a serious mistake Aizen. I don't forgive anyone who hurts Momo. Bankai!" Toshiro said, his power blowing the building apart, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

Aizen jumped back up to the building, only for Toshiro to stab him clean through the chest. Or at least Toshiro thought he did, but Aizen nearly severed his arm, knocking the young Captain out.

"It's the wrong season, but I rather like seeing ice this time of year." Aizen said.

As the two traitors prepared to leave, Unohana stopped them. But before they were able to do anything, Tosen had ambushed Renji and Rukia.

"Sorry Captain, we don't have time to talk. Gin get Izuru on the way their." Aizen said.

As the rope from Gin's wrist engulfed the traitors, Izuru found himself pulled along, against his will.

* * *

**Sokyoku Hill~**

* * *

"What the… Sokyoku Hill, how did we get here?" Renji said.

But then he noticed Aizen with a shocked Izuru standing next to him.

"Captain Aizen? You're alive, wait, why did you bring me here?" Renji asked.

"Wait Renji, I have to do something first." Aizen said, cutting Izuru clean through the waist.

"I don't accept failure Izuru. Learn that lesson well." Aizen finished, as he moved toward Renji.

"Why did you do that Captain! What did Izuru do to deserve that?" Renji yelled.

"Like I said Renji…I don't tolerate failure. Now leave Rukia Kuchiki and go." Aizen said.

"I don't know what you want with Rukia, but I won't give her too you in a thousand years." Renji shot back.

Aizen sighed, "Very well, you leave me no choice Renji."

And with a flash of steel, Renji jumped back, with a long gash on his arm.

"You always were the most difficult Renji. That's why I let you go to Ukitake's Squad. But I really don't want to kill you. I'll say it once more, leave Rukia and go." Aizen said.

Renji's only response was to swing Zabimaru at Aizen. But the traitor just grabbed the blade and cut it apart. But as he moved forward to cut Renji again, Ichigo blocked Aizen.

"Sorry we took so long Renji, we had to find an opening." Ichigo said, as Byakuya and Ayumi took up positions on the left and right of the Third Seat.

"Sorry Souske, I didn't want to interfere." Gin said.

"Don't worry, it makes no difference how many ants you have to smash." Aizen replied.

At a nod from his allies, Ichigo went Bankai.

"Bankai…Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

He was followed by Byakuya, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

And finally, Ayumi released her newly earned Bankai, "Bankai… Suriasu Togetsu!"**(1)**

One of her blades lengthened to something nearly as long as Zangetsu, with the guard becoming a silver diamond. The other blade dissolved into a mist that surrounded her, and didn't dissipate.

Ichigo and Ayumi then charged right at Aizen, with Byakuya sending his blades in behind the traitor. Ichigo was knocked back by a well-placed kick, while Ayumi was nearly cut in half, only her mist forming a wall of ice saving her.

Realizing a direct attack was pointless; Ichigo went above Aizen and used a technique he had only just mastered with Shiro's help…

"Gran Rey Cero!" Ichigo yelled, the blue blast of energy shocking Aizen, which hadn't happened in centuries.

Ayumi used that opening to form ice blades out of the permeating mist, while Byakuya sent in each and every one of his millions of blades. But when the smoke cleared, Aizen was still standing, though he had several bleeding wounds on him. Seeing that, Ichigo charged up another Cero…but he didn't see the white blade coming right at him from behind.

As Ichigo fell from being impaled through his chest, Aizen shun-po'ed forward and cut Byakuya badly enough to force him down. Ayumi didn't even know she was cut until blood spurted from her waist, just like Renji didn't know he was cut until blood shot out from his other arm.

Seeing how easily Aizen had defeated everyone except Ichigo who had been literally stabbed in the back, Rukia couldn't even move.

As Aizen picked her up, Komamura appeared, only to be taken down by an impatient Aizen. With the last of his enemies down, Aizen started his monologue.

"You see, all Soul Reapers have a limit to their power. No matter how hard one trains, they will never break that limit. Or at least they won't as a Soul Reaper, but there is a way to break past that limit. Once I hit my own limit, I searched for a way to surpass it. What I found seemed simple enough…Hollowfication. But in my experiments it proved far more difficult than I had anticipated. So I searched for a new method and found it, Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku, a jewel that can break the boundary at will. But he had hidden it in a soul. That soul was you Rukia Kuchiki and, now I am going to remove it!" Aizen said, forcibly pulling the jewel from Rukia's chest.

As Rukia fell down, Ichigo was desperately trying to stop his bleeding and help his wife.

**"This is depressing King…let me lend you some more power. And yes, you can use this whenever you want now."** Shiro said.

As Aizen picked Rukia up and told Gin to kill her, he felt a surge of amazingly powerful reiatsu. When the traitor looked behind him, he saw Ichigo standing up, his wound covered by white foam as it closed up, and his face covered by a Hollow's mask.

"Looks like you already Hollowfied Shiba." Aizen said calmly.

**"Oh what gave it away…was it the mask?"** Ichigo asked, his voice oddly different.

Before Aizen could reply, Byakuya had grabbed Rukia and Ichigo had run forward at a speed Aizen was hard pressed to match. As the two traded blows, Ichigo started to get the better of his opponent. Aizen had yet to reach the level he was at when Ichigo had left his old world and it showed. Thanks to that, the Third Seat was able to deliver several bad wounds to Aizen. But then a gold beam of light came down, and Ichigo had to jump back, his mask dissolving as he did. Ichigo didn't attack Aizen again, knowing it would be pointless. After the traitors disappeared into Hueco Mundo, Ichigo went straight for Rukia and took her from Byakuya.

"It's over Rukia, at least for now. Now we can relax for a while…" Ichigo said, holding up his tired wife, as he turned into the sunset, and met with the remaining Captains, as a newly arrived Orihime was healing Ayumi.

* * *

**A/N: Well there was the finale for Change of Fate. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. That being said, if anyone can guess what was off with Rukia you get a cyber cookie! Oh and Suriasu Togetsu means roughly: Slicing Freezing Moon.**

**Rukia: I can't believe you let him get away like that.**

**A/N: It was needed for the story.**

**Ayumi: You hurt me now!**

**Ichigo: It was against Aizen what do you expect?**

**A/N: Yeah what he said. In any case, if anyone wants a PM when the sequel is posted so you don't have to go digging for it, just let me know in the review.**

**Coming up: Winter War Chronicles, the second book in the Diamond of Time Saga (Just made that up now...)**


End file.
